Prêt à s'envoler
by Poesie-de-Rere
Summary: Traduction. Roman Reigns et Dean Ambrose sont deux Dominants qui cohabitent et qui apprécient les pratiques extrêmes. Ils sont à la recherche du parfait Dominé pour partager leurs nuits qui sont un mélange enivrant de douleur, plaisir et débauche. Après avoir observé une scène au club BDSM ils repèrent Seth. Il est libre et non testé car d'autres Doms l'évitent. Ils décident de ...
1. Présentation

Présentation

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, chers lecteurs et lectrices !

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais je n'écris plus depuis un bon moment et depuis peu, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la traduction dont voici la deuxième que je réalise. Cette fic s'intitule « Ready to blow » que j'ai traduit par « Prêt à s'envoler ». Vous allez me dire, 'blow' signifie 'souffler' en anglais, alors pourquoi pas « Prêt à souffler » en guise de titre ? Et bien parce qu'il arrive que dans certains cas 'blow' signifie 's'envoler' et quand vous aurez lu l'histoire vous comprendrez. C'est comme ça que je traduis les fics dont je tombe sous le charme. Pas mot par mot mais plutôt phrase par phrase, en me focalisant sur le sens et le contexte de l'histoire. Je m'efforce tout de même de garder le vocabulaire de l'auteur car après tout, cela reste son histoire et je dois respecter son travail. Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y a pas qu'une traduction possible, et que vous auriez peut-être fait autrement, mais j'ai fait des choix que j'assume.

Pourquoi tout ceci alors que le ciel est dégagé et que le soleil brille ? Hein ? Je pète un petit câble on dirait. Normal, cette fic c'est de la bombe ! Vraiment c'est une très belle histoire dont je vais me faire un plaisir de traduire pour vous ! Car c'est vrai, quand j'ai eu terminé la lecture, je me suis dit : Mince ! C'est vraiment trop génial ! J'ai tellement de chance de pouvoir lire l'anglais et surtout de le comprendre ! C'est dommage pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas car ils loupent quelque chose ! Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de fans français d'ambrolleigns (dean ambrose / seth rollins / roman reigns) mais j'en fais partie et quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas de fics en français sur ces 3 là (qui sont des catcheurs américains et ont formé un trio : le shield, et leurs matchs sont juste slash slash et encore slash pour mon plus grand plaisir de slasheuse !), je me suis dit qu'il fallait remédier à ça ! Surtout qu'il y en a de vraiment excellentes et que je me ferai un très très grand plasir de les traduire quand j'aurai fini celle-ci et que j'aurai les autorisations des auteurs respectifs. Vous ne pouvez pas lire en anglais ? J'arrive !

« Ready to blow » est une fic écrite par EveIyapo qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa réalisation. Encore merci. Comme c'est son histoire, il est normal que les reviews lui reviennent. Si vous pouvez les écrire en anglais et les poster sur la fic original, c'est merveilleux ! Sinon, en français ici et je lui traduirai. Vous pouvez également me laisser des reviews pour m'encourager dans mon travail (chose que je n'avais pas indiqué lors de ma première traduction et qui m'a beaucoup manqué). Je rajouterai juste que sur le profil de l'auteur il y a des listes de musiques à écouter qui vont avec certains chapitres (je vous ferai signe, don't worry ;) )

Je publierai au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine et comme on est mercredi, ce sera tous les mercredis (jeudi au plus tard) et si j'avance bien peut-être que je posterai plusieurs chapitres d'un coup (faut pas trop rêver non plus). Cette fic est « complete » (youpi !) et contient 36 chapitres donc on est partit pour un an (O_o ça parait super long !) au max.

Je laisse ci-dessous le lien de la fic d'origine et je précise qu'il faut remplacer les espaces par des "." (des points en gros) car sinon le site ne prend pas le lien (allez savoir pourquoi, ou alors je ne sais pas comment on fait (fort possible aussi)).

www fanfiction net/s/10454084/1/Ready-To-Blow

Bonne lecture ! Poesie-de-Rere


	2. Chapitre 1

_Résumé (car il ne rentrait pas en entier) : Roman Reigns et Dean Ambrose sont deux Dominants cohabitant ensemble et qui apprécient les pratiques extrêmes. Ils sont à la recherche du parfait Dominé pour partager leurs nuits qui sont un mélange de douleur, plaisir et débauche. Après avoir observé une scène au club BDSM qu'ils côtoient, ils remarquent Seth. Il est clairement libre et non testé car ils remarquent que les autres Dominants l'évitent. Ils décident de le ramener chez eux._

* * *

 **Disclamer : J'ai été inspiré par une des fics de mxjoyride 'For real' (allez jeter un coup d'œil !) et la musique pour cette fic s'appelle 'Ready to blow' (Dwarves Mix) by K.M.F.D.M. (vous pouvez trouver le lien de cette musique directement sur le profil d'EveIyapo). S'il vous plait, soyez avertis que cette fic inclura probablment les genres suivants : BDSM, légère mention de différentes paraphilies (=pratiques sexuelles qui ne sont pas considérées comme « normales »), jeux avec des piercings, du sang, d'étranglement ou encore de mort. Si un seul de ces thèmes est trop violent pour vous, je vous conseille vigoureusement de ne pas lire cette fic. Sinon, lisez et appréciez !**

 **Prêt à s'envoler**

 **Chapitre Un**

« Lana ! N'oublies pas de programmer mon rendez-vous avec Cameron et Naomi la semaine prochaine pour passer en revue nos propositions pour les nouveaux clients. »

La joyeuse blondinette russe tapa aussitôt l'information sur son iPad alors qu'elle passait près de la porte de l'immense bureau.

Une voix différente, plus dure, l'interpella sur sa droite. « Oh et avant que j'oublie, Lana, fais en sorte que nos agendas soient vides pour le week-end. »

Alarmée, la femme releva la tête rapidement de son appareil. « Mais Monsieur ! Vous avez tous les deux des meetings avec des futurs clients potentiels. L'un d'entre eux est un millionnaire si vous avez besoin que je vous le rappelle. Ça sera la deuxième fois que je dois décaler le rendez-vous de M. Del Rio. Il ne va pas être ravi. » Son accent était devenu plus prononcé à cause de la détresse qu'elle éprouvait avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Je m'en contrefiche darling, fais ce que je te demande ! »

Avec un soupir nerveux, Lana rentra les dernières données dans son iPad, s'assurant que ces notes soient aussi précises que possible. En tant qu'assistante personnelle des deux hommes, elle était habituée à leurs demandes et aux changements d'humeur. Mais elle était débrouillarde et efficace, capable de gérer tous les challenges qu'ils lui proposaient.

Levant la tête une fois de plus, le visage complétement lisse alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas froncer les sourcils -Elle refusait qu'ils lui causent des premières rides sur son visage sans défaut ni imperfection - elle ajouta,

« Ce sera tout gentlemen ? »

Elle regarda ses deux patrons, s'émerveillant toujours sur le fait que deux hommes aussi différents puissent travailler si bien ensemble, jusqu'à devenir les numéros un dans le monde du marché du stockage. Derrière le large bureau en acajou sur la gauche était assis Roman Reigns. C'était un homme magnifique, avec une peau d'une fabuleuse couleur caramel et de longs cheveux ondulés noirs qu'il gardait attaché par un élastique situé à la base de sa nuque. Il avait cette voix qui s'écoulait comme du miel, rassurante et suave, qu'il utilisait à son avantage quand il parlait à des clients potentiels ou à des partenaires de maisons de courtage.

A l'autre bout de la pièce derrière un bureau identique était assis Dean Ambrose. D'apparence sage, il ne pouvait être plus différent que Roman. Ses cheveux courts châtains, ou peut-être blond foncé (cela dépendait de comment on les regardait), il les gardait plaqué en arrière, le front dégagé. Il avait de très larges épaules et une taille extrêmement svelte. Et malgré les tailleurs chics qu'il portait quotidiennement, il gardait toujours un petit anneau au lobe de son oreille gauche.

Et tandis que Roman était plus cultivé et calme, Dean était incroyablement charismatique. Après quelques minutes passées en sa compagnie, la plupart des clients se sentaient instantanément à l'aise avec l'homme qui parlait à tout le monde comme s'il était leur ancien camarade de fac. Il était celui qui souvent réussissait à les convaincre de prendre de gros risques avec de grosses sommes d'argent, plus que quiconque dans l'entreprise, et il s'avérait qu'il avait souvent raison sur la façon dont le court du marché allait et combien vendre ou acheter.

« Es-tu passé prendre nos vêtements au pressing ? » demanda Roman alors qu'il rangeait une pile de documents dans son tiroir.

« Oui Monsieur, c'est fait. Je les ai rangés dans le placard. » Chancelant sur ses pieds, elle jeta un coup d'œil entre eux et la porte. « Désirez-vous autre chose ? Comme vous savez, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. »

Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrirent en grand en entendant la légère trace d'agacement dans la voix de son assistance. « Eh bien tu ferais bien de t'y mettre alors. » Il avait dit ceci tout sourire, avec un accent russe exagéré, tout à fait la marque de fabrique 'Dean Ambrose'.

Les lèvres de Lana se serrèrent en un trait fin alors qu'elle sortait de l'office, refermant la porte derrière elle. Ils écoutèrent ses talons claquer brièvement alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

« Tu prends ton pied à la taquiner, » lança Roman.

Dean continua de sourire mais haussa les épaules. « J'aime quand elle flirt avec la ligne rouge. Je détesterais la virer pour être trop ennuyeuse comme Aksana. »

Roman se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil et eut un petit rire. « Oh s'il te plait, tu as viré Aksana parce que tu voulais coucher avec elle. Et comment ça à finit toute cette histoire au fait ? »

« Tu sais très bien comment ça a terminé, » dit Dean en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es entré et tu as vu par toi-même. Cette pute était aussi ennuyante ici qu'au lit. Bougeait pas et faisait à peine un bruit. »

« Ouais, eh bien ne couches pas avec Lana. Je l'aime bien et je veux la garder ici. »

« Entendu Rome. Elle _est_ la meilleure assistante qu'on est jamais eu. »

Un rapide coup d'œil à son montrer fit grogner Roman intérieurement. « Merde, il se fait tard. Remettons nous au travail. Si tu veux être au club ce soir à une heure décente et commencer notre week-end tranquille, on doit finir la paperasse. »

Dean roula ses yeux dramatiquement alors qu'il prit un stylo. « Je sais mec, je sais. »

Les deux hommes travaillèrent laborieusement durant toute la journée et la soirée. Même Lana avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour la journée et quitta le bureau promptement à 19H00.

A 22H45, les deux hommes avaient enfin terminé. Reigns se leva et s'étira, se tordant de gauche à droite avant de dénouer sa cravate. Ambrose s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, regardant Roman se déshabiller, un sourire lubrique sur le visage.

« Veux-tu te dépêcher, oui ?! »

« Relax man ! Détends-toi. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance à quelle heure on arrive. Il sera là.

Roman grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe alors qu'il ouvrait le placard. Comme Lana l'avait dit, il y avait deux grands sacs en plastique protégeant leurs tenues. Il tendit la sienne à Dean et retourna à son bureau pour ouvrir le sien. A l'intérieur, il trouva un pantalon en cuir et un t-shirt moulant couleur bordeaux. Les deux vêtements étaient très onéreux et étaient taillés sur mesure pour lui aller parfaitement. Il s'habilla doucement, essayant de se mettre dans l'ambiance de ce soir. Roman regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'Ambrose semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'il s'habillait également.

Dean aussi, portait un pantalon en cuir mais avec un top noir en Lycra qui épousait chaque muscle de son torse, ses épaules et ses biceps. Ensuite il enfile sa paire de bottes préférée, avec une série de boucles en acier et des lacets. Avec ceci, il ajouta sa veste en cuir de motard favorite pour compléter sa tenue après avoir attaché autour de son cou une chaine de perles d'acier.

Roman avait déjà mis ses bottes, similaires à celles de Dean mais pas autant gothiques. Une fois qu'il eut finit de lacer ses bottes, il se leva et enfila un long trench-coat noir, également en cuir. Il s'avança vers le long miroir qui se trouvait sur la porte du placard et se regarda. Ravi par ce qu'il voyait, il se fit un clin d'œil et un sourire apparu sur son visage, qui devint sauvage quand il aperçut soudainement Ambrose derrière lui.

Dean enroula ses bras autour de Roman, reposant son menton sur son épaule.

« On déchire, » fit le bond, allongeant la dernière syllabe du mot plus que nécessaire.

Roman rencontra son regard à travers le miroir, une sombre lueur y brillant.

« Bien sûr qu'on déchire. »

En fait, ils avaient l'air dangereux, ce qui était exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils devaient faire impression dans le club où ils se rendaient ce soir, surtout que c'était un club où l'on entrait que sur invitation. Ce soir, ils avaient prévu d'attirer tous les regards pour de bonnes raisons.

Et ils ne rentreraient pas seuls chez eux.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Je me permets de vous précisez deux-trois petits trucs. Quand le texte est écrit en gras, il s'agit de l'auteur qui s'adresse à ses lecteurs. Par conséquent, quand j'écris "je" dans le disclamer par exemple, il ne s'agit pas de moi mais bien entendu d'EveIyapo. Quand je m'adresserai à vous, ce sera en italique, comme ci-contre._

 _En attendant, voici le second chapitre, comme promis !_

* * *

Chapitre 2

L'extérieur du club avait un aspect tout à fait basique. Un grand bâtiment en brique, sans fenêtre, qui au départ avait sans doute été construit pour servir d'entrepôt. Actuellement, il était cependant peint avec goût, dans des tonalités de bleu royal et de noir, et au-dessus de la porte se trouvait le nom du club écrit avec des néons rouges, The Rabbit Hole. (=Le Terrier)

Au départ, Dean avait été repoussé par le nom qu'il trouvait bizarre. Mais le client qui leur avait recommandé ce club à lui et Roman avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils ne seraient pas déçus et c'est pourquoi il avait décidé une nuit d'aller y faire un tour pour pouvoir juger de l'endroit par lui-même.

Quelques semaines après cette première visite, impressionné par le club et par le fait qu'il soit si sophistiqué à l'intérieur, avec tout un tas de jouets que pouvait désirer un couple de timbrés comme lui et Roman, il avait décidé d'y retourner. Ce n'était pas du tout à quoi il s'attendait, et il était plus qu'amusé que cette fouine de Paul Heyman les ait aussi bien cernés, lui et Roman, c'est-à-dire un couple qui aimait tout à fait ce genre de choses.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Roman appuya sur un bouton près de l'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent une voix grésillant à travers l'interphone, « Regardez la caméra au-dessus de vous s'il vous plait et attendez d'être identifié pour entrer. »

Ambrose et Reigns regardèrent la dite caméra inoffensive, Roman toujours impassible et Dean avec un sourire animal prêt à dévorer sa proie. Un moment plus tard, un buzz retentit et la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement, la présence des deux hommes ayant été acceptée. Ils entrèrent et furent accueilli par un très beau jeune homme roux ne portant rien d'autre que des jambières de cuir avec un string, et un sourire.

« Bienvenus gentlemen. J'ai besoin de scanner vos identités avant que vous puissiez entrer. »

Anticipant l'obstacle, les deux hommes avaient déjà leurs identifications dans les mains, les présentant au jeune homme devant eux. Le roux replaça ses cheveux sur ses épaules alors qu'il glissa les cartes dans une petite machine, lançant des coups d'œil furtifs allant de Reigns et Ambrose, comme une série de fouets couleur miel. Il appréciait définitivement la vue.

Une fois que les cartes furent scannées, il les rendit à leurs propriétaires.

« Ok gentlemen, préparez-vous à descendre dans le terrier, là où vos fantasmes les plus sauvages peuvent devenir réalité. Mon nom est Heath Slater et si je peux faire la moindre chose pour vous…Je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à demander. »

Roman émit un léger rire grave en réaction au flirt du jeune homme qu'il essayait de faire passer pour de l'aide sincère mais Dean lui lança simplement un regard noir.

« Ce que tu peux faire pour moi, c'est de laisser ton joli petit cul ici et surveiller l'entrée comme tu es sensé le faire. »

Heath le regarda promptement, décontenancé, avant que ses yeux se rétrécissent et qu'il ne retourne à son poste derrière le comptoir.

Roman secoua la tête alors qu'il suivait son ami qui passait au travers de rideaux épais noirs. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle commune, endroit idéal pour se détendre avant d'entrer dans la folie qui emplissait la pièce se trouvant au-delà de deux portes battantes au fond de la salle. Et pourtant cet endroit était également idéale pour après les festivités, si sur le chemin du retour leurs désirs étaient rassasiés. La salle commune était vide pour le moment, avec des lits et des chaises, et quelques tables avec des réserves de bouteilles d'eau, de casse-croutes, des kits de premiers secours et de quoi grignoter.

Quand les deux hommes atteignirent les portes battantes, Dean hésita, lançant à Roman un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Prépares toi à voir cette merde. Ça va être sauvage. T'es prêt mec ? »

Roman soupira et roula ses yeux dramatiquement. « Je suis prêt depuis des semaines. Ouvres juste cette putain de porte. »

Ambrose ria bruyamment alors qu'il poussait les portes et entrait dans la cage aux fauves, Roman sur ses talons.

La zone de jeu était immense, beaucoup plus grande que celle de tous les clubs qu'ils avaient pu fréquenter auparavant. Et ce soir, elle était bondée de monde. De la musique industrielle dure très forte était jouée et résonnait dans toute la pièce, mais ce n'était même pas assez fort pour couvrir le bruit caractéristique des fessées données par divers instruments qui claquaient contre la peau, fessées reçues quelque part dans l'immense pièce.

Reigns et Ambrose restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, s'imprégnant de l'aura de la salle. Elle était lourde et électrique alors que les patrons du club participaient eux aussi à toutes sortes d'activités. Ils laissèrent leur regard balayer la pièce, quand ils aperçurent qu'un grand homme mince avec un pantalon de cuir moulant et de grosses lunettes s'approcha d'eux, trainant derrière lui une personne revêtant un costume de lapin blanc.

L'homme s'arrêta devant eux, étudiant Roman et Dean de haut en bas avant d'effectuer une révérence. « Hello ! » s'exclama-t-il, surprenant les deux hommes avec un accent auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas. « Mon nom est Adam Rose. Bienvenue ! » fit-il en leur tendant la main.

Roman jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui n'avait pas bougé et pris la main d'Adam dans la sienne, lui rendant sa poignée de main brièvement mais fermement. « Vous êtes le propriétaire ? »

« Je suis l'un des propriétaires, oui. Avez-vous eu l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours ? Vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui vous a plu ? » La personne déguisée en lapin se plaça à côté d'Adam, caressant son bras avec ses pattes.

Les yeux de Roman s'ouvrirent légèrement plus grand devant l'exhibition. Avant ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais il trouvait que c'était toujours étrange d'observer ce genre de chose, même pour une personne aux pratiques particulières. Il savait qu'il devait éloigner Dean de ces deux-là avant qu'il ne craque, ce qui aurait pour effet de les faire expulser du club, ou pire les bannir.

« Heu, non, on vient d'arriver. C'est une très belle organisation que vous avez ici. On va faire un tour pour voir si on trouve quelque chose à notre goût. »

La lapin sortit une sucette de sa poche et la tendit à Rose qui enleva le papier d'emballage pour la mettre dans sa bouche. Il soupira d'un air heureux, un sourire joyeux sur le visage. « Très bien dans ce cas, explorez et appréciez ! Je reviendrai vers vous plus tard, gentlemen. » Et sur ce, il repartit en dansant et en trottinant, accompagné par l'individu en costume de lapin à ses trousses.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, surement pour répliquer face à la situation, mais Roman lui fit signe de ne rien ajouter en levant sa main pour le faire taire. « Allons juste jeter un coup d'œil. Ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici qui serait parfait pour nous ? »

Ennuyé par le fait qu'on lui ait coupé la parole mais excité par la perspective de viande fraîche, Dean acquiesça. « Ouais mec. Je suis sûr qu'il est ici, quelque part. Allons le chercher. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent une première fois devant un faux bloc opératoire. Un jeu de rôle avait déjà commencé et une petite foule s'était agglutinée devant la scène. Les deux hommes restèrent en retrait pendant une minute, observant une petite brunette nue attachée sur la table d'opération, les yeux bandés. Elle semblait plutôt calme comme si elle essayait de se retenir de sourire, anticipant clairement ce qui allait lui arriver. L'homme qui l'avait attachée portait un pantalon noir et une chemise à col boutonné. Il se dandinait légèrement et se tourna vers le public pour lui offrir un petit sourire satisfait auquel le public répliqua avec des rires.

Roman et Dean regardaient la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, amusé par le fait que le Dominant soit si délicat.

« Il s'agit de Fandango et de sa Dominée, Layla. Ne voyez-vous pas tout l'amour qu'ils se portent à l'un et à l'autre ? Ils viennent régulièrement ici. » fit une voix derrière eux. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir Adam Rose avec un sourire bizarre.

« J'étais venu prendre de vos nouvelles. Bien que je sois sûr que vous êtes au courant des règles, je souhaite juste vous rappeler qu'ici les Dominés doivent porter un brassard noir s'ils sont disponibles. Un collier s'ils sont la propriété de quelqu'un.

Roman aurait pu se cacher le visage dans ses mains. De l'autre côté, les poils de Dean s'hérissèrent alors qu'il comprit immédiatement ce qu'impliquait la phrase d'Adam. « Nous sommes tous les deux Dominants, » répondit-il avec un grognement.

Adam leva les mains en un geste inoffensif. « Je suis désolé mon pote ! Je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Bon je suppose que je vais vous laisser continuer votre exploration gentlemen. Si vous avez des questions, venez me trouver moi ou mon lapin. » Après avoir fini sa phrase, il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être le quartier VIP, là où l'individu-lapin l'attendait.

« Bouffon, » murmura Dean en secouant la tête. Il se remit en route, suivit par Roman, continuant d'explorer le club, se détendant finalement assez pour pouvoir apprécier la musique et bouger à son rythme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un coin de la salle où une croix de Saint André (= croix en forme de grand X) était utilisé pour le meilleur des talents d'une jeune Dominante.

Il s'agissait d'une femme, le teint similaire à celui de Roman, habillée de la tête aux pieds en noir. Elle portait un masque fétichiste sur les yeux et un corset qui semblait valoir une fortune, extrêmement serré pour mettre en valeur ses courbes, et un pantalon slim en cuir. C'était elle qui contrôlait le public et aussi son Dominé, ne le fouettant jamais deux fois au même endroit.

Ambrose et Reigns appréciaient ses efforts.

« Tamina ! S'il te plait ! » s'exclama le Dominé sur la croix, un jeune dont le dos, les fesses et les cuisses étaient couverts de marques rouges à cause des coups de fouet qu'il recevait. L'homme tremblait, et un coup d'œil vers son visage aurait révélé une euphorie seulement due à la douleur et au renoncement de contrôle.

La Dominée, identifiée désormais comme Tamina, inclina sa tête sur le côté, paraissant amusée par les supplications de son Dominé. Avec un rire sadique, elle entreprit de le fouetter à nouveau, variant l'intensité et le tempo des coups.

« S'il te plait quoi Brad ?! » Le ton de Tamina était moqueur. Clairement, elle était d'humeur à le punir ce soir.

Réalisant son erreur, celui qui se fit appeler Brad cria, « Maîtresse ! Je suis désolé Maîtresse ! S'il vous plait pardonnez-moi Maîtresse ! »

La foule qui regardait le spectacle se fit plus abondante, quand soudain quelqu'un attira le regard de Dean.

Il donna un coup de coude à Roman et fit un signe de tête en direction d'un Dominé non-réclamé, le brassard permettant directement de deviner son statut. Roman suivit son regard et finalement ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un jeune homme, dans leurs âges. Il avait les cheveux à hauteur des épaules, bruns à l'exception d'un côté qui était blond platine. Il avait également une légère barbe de trois jours.

Le jeune homme portait un harnais en cuir sur le torse et un slim en cuir, avec des bottes dont le bout était en acier. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en réponse au désir sexuel qu'il ressentait en observant ce qui se passait devant lui. Les yeux rivés sur la scène, souhaitant clairement être à la place de Brad, attaché sur la croix et recevant les attentions de Maîtresse Tamina.

Dean et Roman observèrent le jeune homme regarder la scène pendant un moment. Finalement, Roman dit, « C'est lui, hein ? »

Dean sourit malicieusement et discrètement s'arrangea quelque peu. « Ouais c'est lui. »

* * *

 _Un merci pour celles et ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris et en follow. Un grand merci à Ignis et MarRKO By Metal pour les reviews ! J'espère que cette histoire va continuer à vous plaire ! A mercredi prochain !_


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Quand Ambrose et Reigns virent le Dominé non-réclamé quitter la zone, ce fut seulement lorsque Tamina eut fini de s'amuser avec le sien. Brad avait bredouillé quelque chose qui devait leur servir de code de secours lors de leur session de flagellation car elle s'arrêta de le fouetter immédiatement. Quelques personnes s'avancèrent, lui proposant de l'aider à emmener son Dominé dans la salle de repos mais elle refusa. Dans un soudain élan de force elle souleva son Dominé, Brad, le plaçant sur ses épaules, à la manière d'un pompier emmenant rapidement une victime, et quitta la zone à grandes enjambées dans l'indifférence générale, les applaudissements et les cris d'encouragements s'estompant.

Dean et Roman l'avaient à peine remarqué. Toute leur attention était pour le Dominé non-réclamé qui les avait envoutés. Sans dire un mot, ils commencèrent à le suivre dans différentes zones du club, comme s'ils traquaient leur proie. Et plus ils le regardaient, plus ils le voulaient. Il semblait frais, avide de désir, et à en juger par les cicatrices sur son dos, il pouvait encaisser la douleur.

Les mains de Roman se glissèrent dans les poches de son pantalon et après avoir fait un signe de la tête à Dean, ils se séparèrent, souhaitant encercler le jeune homme.

Ils se rapprochaient.

Les yeux du Dominé non-réclamé fixaient une scène d'un jeu de sensation auquel un Dominant aux bras recouverts de tatouages en forme de crânes participait avec un Dominé, beau jeune homme ayant les yeux bandés et qui se débattait sous les attentions qu'il recevait.

Une voix provenant d'un des spectateurs cria, « Orton ! Utilise les éperons, il adore ça. »

Le Dominant, désormais identifié comme s'appelant Orton leva brusquement le regard, les yeux plissés sous la colère. « Fermes ta gueule Sandow ! Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux ! »

L'homme qui s'appelait Sandow s'avança et lança à Orton un regard hautain plein de dédain. « J'essaie seulement d'aider. Après tout, je sais mieux que quiconque ce que Cody aime et n'aime pas. »

Le Dominé se prénommant Cody se tortilla sur la table, se sentant évidemment inconfortable et inquiet, mais garda sa bouche fermée dans l'espoir que les deux Dominants n'en n'arriveraient pas aux mains comme c'était arrivé dans le passé.

Alors qu'Orton et Sandow commencèrent à se disputer sérieusement, le Dominé non-réclamé marmonna, « Je savais qu'ils ne pourraient pas partager un Dominé. Cody va devoir choisir. Si j'étais à sa place… »

« Eh bien quoi, si tu étais à sa place ? » résonna une voix suave directement dans son oreille.

Le Dominé non-réclamé sursauta et vit qu'il était encerclé. Tellement concentré sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il n'avait même pas remarqué les deux hommes qui se tenaient juste à côté de lui.

Celui qui avait parlé arborait des yeux bleus scintillants et un sourire sournois. Et de l'autre côté se tenait un homme qui devait être mannequin tant il était beau. C'était deux hommes absolument magnifiques. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne les ait pas remarqués avant ? Comment ?!

Le Dominé lécha ses lèvres nerveusement, réalisant que l'homme attendait toujours sa réponse.

« Si j'étais à sa place, je choisirais les deux. Je les voudrais tous les deux et les laisseraient m'utiliser comme ils le souhaitent. »

L'homme qui ressemblait à un mannequin laissa un rire s'échapper de sa poitrine. « Ah, bonne réponse. Très bonne réponse… »

Pendant un moment, les deux étrangers ne firent que le regarder, le déshabillant du regard de la tête aux pieds. C'était très intense, tellement que le Dominé ne pu lever les yeux du sol. Il avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande, comme s'ils se demandaient à quoi il ressemblait entièrement nu et quel goût avait sa peau.

Et cela faisait du bien d'être désiré d'une manière si basique et primale.

L'une des copropriétaires du club, une petite jeune femme hispanique vêtue d'un uniforme d'école catholique féminin, venait d'arriver car elle eut vent que Damien Sandow et Randy Orton se disputaient encore. Le Dominé qui ne savait pas pour qui prendre parti, Cody Rhodes, avait sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblait comme s'il était sur le point de fondre en sanglots.

« Ok les gars, ça suffit ! Cette scène est terminée ! » s'exclama la femme, manageant incroyablement bien le fait d'être une figure d'autorité malgré sa tenue.

« Mais AJ ! C'est Sandow qui a commencé ce merdier ! » cria Orton. Ses poings étaient serrés fermement, fixant la source de sa frustration, Damien Sandow, toujours l'air suffisant.

AJ fit des vagues avec ses mains devant elle comme si elle pouvait physiquement nettoyer le mécontentement qui régnait dans l'atmosphère. « Je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche ! Vous allez tous les deux arrêter ce bordel maintenant ou je suspends vos cartes de membres pour un mois ! »

Montant sur la scène, AJ retira le bandeau qui couvrait les yeux de Cody. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et lui sourit gentiment.

« Avec qui es-tu venu ici Cody ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Cody cligna des yeux, essayant le plus possible de retenir ses larmes. « Je suis venu avec Randy, » fut la seule chose qu'il put murmurer.

AJ acquiesça. « D'accord, alors c'est avec lui que tu repartiras. Dans peu de temps tu vas devoir choisir lequel d'entre eux sera ton Maître. Tu ne peux pas les laisser se battre pour toi. »

Cody essaya de tourner la tête mais AJ tenait fermement son visage, le forçant à la regarder.

« Je sais, » finit-il par dire. « C'est juste trop difficile ! »

« Je sais. Mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Tu verras. » Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Randy qui se tenait juste derrière elle en silence, furieux, et lui dit, « Bon, détaches le et ramènes le chez toi. Et serres le dans tes bras ce soir. Ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux.

Et pour vous M. Sandow, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller apprécier une autre scène qui se déroule ce soir. »

Damien tripotait la ceinture de sa robe de chambre bleue royale, fronçant les sourcils avec dégout du fait qu'il puisse être chassé de cette manière. Mais finalement il acquiesça, lançant à Cody un regard plein de remords avant de s'éloigner. Le reste de la foule commençait à se disperser également lorsque AJ sentit une présence derrière elle. C'était le manager du club, qui était également copropriétaire.

« Vous avez très bien géré la situation Melle Lee. Je suis impressionné. »

« Merci Goldie. Je suis un peu surprise qu'il n'y ait pas plus de discussion, surtout qu'il s'agit de ton frère au sommet de ce triangle amoureux. » dit-elle, souriant au visage peint en noir et or, dans le style Darth Maul.

L'homme portait une combinaison moulante noire et or, des mocassins or et une perruque de cheveux mi-longs blond platine, un look dont il faisait particulièrement attention, chaque détail comptant. « Cody a toujours été très indécis. On a fait tout ce que l'on pouvait. De plus, il y a un autre feu qu'on doit éteindre ce soir. Il semblerait que nos nouveaux membres se dirigent droit vers les ennuis.

AJ suivit son regard et vit immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler. Dean Ambrose et Roman Reigns semblait éprouver un intérêt particulier sur le seul membre black-listé du club, Seth Rollins. Ils scrutaient le Dominé non-réclamé d'une manière qui ne trompait pas sur leurs intentions futures.

Espérant arrêter ceci avant que cela ne devienne un problème, AJ et Goldust s'avancèrent vers les trois hommes.

« Excuse-nous Seth, nous devons parler à M. Reigns et M. Ambrose, » commença AJ, ne regardant que les deux Dominants.

Malgré le très peu de temps qu'il avait passé en compagnie des deux Dominants, Seth était déjà comme envouté, se sentant sous leur domination. Alors sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il les regarda, hésitant, attendant leur permission pour pouvoir s'éloigner.

Dean encra son regard dans le sien et le soutint. Mais celui de Roman le libéra et Seth sut qu'il pouvait finalement s'éloigner.

Goldust essuya ses mains moites sur sa combinaison, nerveusement. C'était trop tard. Ils convoitaient déjà Seth. Mais lui et AJ pouvaient encore essayer d'arranger les choses.

« Salutations gentlemen, et bienvenue au Rabbit Hole ! » fit AJ en effectuant une révérence, notant avec amusement la surprise qu'elle lut dans les yeux des deux hommes à cause de l'assurance provenant d'une femme si petite. L'homme à la peau plus foncée, Reigns, lui sourit de manière appréciée.

« Mon nom est AJ Lee et je suis une des propriétaires. Et voici mon complice, Goldust. Il est également l'un des propriétaires, comme Adam Rose, mais c'est aussi le manager. Il organise les évènements, les cours et accueille et rencontre les membres actuels et en devenirs. »

« Je vois, » fit Dean, se déhanchant légèrement au rythme de la musique. « Eh bien je dois vous dire que nous fouillons chaque recoin de ce club. Vous semblez avoir tout ce qu'il faut. »

« Oui, » poursuivit Roman. « Nous avons visité beaucoup de clubs, certains même clandestins. Celui-ci pourrait devenir notre préféré dans peu de temps. »

« C'est formidable à entendre ! Nous sommes ravis que vous appréciez notre club, » expira Goldust. « Et nous ferons de notre mieux pour vous faire vivre les meilleures expériences possibles, vous méritez de fréquenter les bonnes personnes. »

Le sourire de Roman s'estompa et Dean fronça complétement les sourcils face aux deux personnages.

AJ pouvait sentir sans peine la confusion et presque la colère qui s'échappaient des auras de Reigns et Ambrose mais décida quand même de poursuivre. « Ce que nous voulons dire, » dit-elle, « c'est qu'il serait préférable que vous restiez éloigné de l'homme avec qui vous étiez en discussion à l'instant, Seth Rollins. C'est une mauvaise fréquentation pour de multiples raisons. Nous vous disons tout ceci dans votre propre intérêt. »

Les sourcils de Reigns se haussèrent, surpris. « S'il est tant un problème, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas banni du club ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Dean rejoignit son ami, les bras croisés, attendant leur réponse.

AJ et Goldust se regardèrent. Finalement, AJ reprit, « Il a trahit quelques personnes. Ne pas le bannir fut une décision de la direction. »

Il était clair que Dean et Roman sentaient qu'on leur racontait des cracks, laissant apparaître sur leurs visages une once de dégoût.

Levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, Goldust dit, « Ecoutez, vous êtes libres de faire ce qu'il vous plait ici. Nous vous mettons simplement en garde, rien de plus. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de soirée dans notre club. » Et les deux copropriétaires s'éloignèrent.

Dean donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Roman et roula des yeux. « Tu peux croire cette merde ? Comment peuvent-ils être si élitistes alors qu'ils ont tout ce qu'ils veulent ?! »

« Chut ! » siffla Roman. « Ils ont essentiellement dit qu'on n'avait pas à écouter leurs foutues suggestions de tout façon. De plus, n'es-tu pas, je ne sais pas moi… plus intrigué par ce Seth Rollins maintenant ? Personnellement, je le suis. »

Ambrose sourit en se frottant les mains. « Ouais, je le suis aussi. Ramenons-le à la maison. Je veux tellement lui faire du mal que j'en bande déjà. »

Ils cherchèrent quelques secondes et trouvèrent Seth, qui ne s'était éloigné que de quelques pas, triturant les chaînes qui se trouvait sur son habit. Il les regardait, attendant de voir s'ils allaient le rejeter comme tous les autres membres du club l'avaient fait.

Roman courba son doigt en direction de Seth, lui ordonnant ainsi de venir jusqu'à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il le vit obéir. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant eux, une faible distance les séparant, attendant une instruction, un ordre ou un commandement. Soudain, il eut un hoquet de surprise alors que Dean et Roman le prirent en sandwich, les deux corps musclés l'enserrant fermement.

Dean était derrière Seth. Il saisit l'opportunité de pouvoir sentir son odeur, appréciant secrètement le savant mélange d'eau de Cologne, de cuir provenant du harnais et du soupçon de sueur. Pressé ainsi contre les fesses matelassées de Seth, Dean perdit toute sa tête pour ne se consacrer exclusivement qu'à ces désirs les plus sombres qui remontaient à la surface, désirs qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de retenir très longtemps. Il voulait faire souffrir Seth, le terrifier, le faire saigner, le prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais jouir, et tout ça pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Et un coup d'œil vers Roman par-dessus l'épaule de Seth lui apprit qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Ils allaient détruire Seth Rollins.

Et il allait aimer chaque seconde de sa destruction.

Mais surement pas autant qu'eux.

Roman agrippa les cheveux de Seth, tirant pour incliner sa tête en arrière et la faire reposer sur l'épaule de Dean, exposant son cou. L'homme trembla et gémit sous l'emprise, comprenant à peine le fait que ces deux étranges hommes le maltraitent.

« Tu viens chez nous ce soir. »

C'était un ordre prononcé en douceur par une voix velvet en provenance de l'homme à la peau caramel devant lui. Il voulait obéir. Il le devait.

C'était difficile de répondre avec le cou incliné de cette façon mais il parvint à dire,

« Ok, je rentre avec vous. »

* * *

 **A/N : Voudriez-vous allez dans un club BDSM dirigé et orchestré par l'une de ces personnes ? ;) Je voudrais également vous remercier pour les reviews des chapitres précédents. J'apprécie énormément. Continuez à lire et à poster vos reviews !**

 _Note de la traductrice : Merci à Ignis et à Val pour les reviews ! Je les ai traduites pour EveIyapo et elle est ravie que ce début vous plaise autant. A mercredi prochain ! :D  
_


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Le trajet vers la maison de Dean et Roman se fit dans un silence de plomb. Il n'y avait pas de musique, pas de conversation, juste le silence le plus total. Et pour Seth qui était assis à l'arrière du véhicule, c'était plus qu'un petit peu angoissant. Il était volontiers monté dans la voiture de deux hommes étranges qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés auparavant. Deux hommes magnifiques certes. Absolument sexy. Mais de parfaits étrangers.

Ce n'était certainement pas la plus brillante de ses idées.

Définitivement pas.

Et pourtant, le fait qu'il n'est pas la moindre idée sur ce que les deux hommes silencieux lui avaient réservé était aussi excitant. C'était potentiellement une dangereuse situation et cette seule pensée suffit à faire tressauter son sexe d'anticipation.

« _Je suis complètement malade »,_ pensa-t-il. Mais quand bien même, il appréciait la sensation de sa semi-érection enfermée dans le pantalon de cuir qu'il portait, inspirant profondément quand ils passaient sur un dos-d'âne, la friction étant simplement délicieuse. Tellement plongé dans ses pensées, Seth avait à peine noté qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans un quartier chic de classe moyenne aisée, avec au centre un grand parc. La voiture s'arrêta au bout d'un cul-de-sac, devant une grande maison en brique de deux étages avec un porche panoramique à chaque niveau.

Roman gara la voiture sur la place de parking et se tourna pour lancer un large sourire sournois à Dean qui le lui rendit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait plaisir comme ça.

Bien trop longtemps.

Dean regarda Seth par-dessus son épaule qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Amusé, il racla sa gorge pour obtenir l'attention du « pretty boy ».

« Sors. »

Les sourcils de Seth se froncèrent instantanément mais il ouvrit la portière et descendit doucement, la refermant derrière lui.

Se retrouvant seuls à l'avant de la voiture, les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant un instant.

« Est-ce qu'on improvise ce soir ? » demanda Roman.

Dean haussa les épaules. « Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas de genre à faire de plans. Mais avant qu'on commence, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ces connards du club l'ignoraient et pourquoi ils s'attendaient à ce qu'on fasse de même. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois il y a quelques semaines, c'était quand je suis venu tester le club et j'avais déjà pu remarquer que tout le monde faisait son possible pour faire comme s'il n'était pas là. »

Roman eut un sourire en coin. « Je dois l'admettre, ça m'intrigue. Mais là je suis plus intéressé de voir jusqu'à quel point il peut encaisser. »

A l'extérieur de la voiture, Seth se sentait embarrassé et inconfortable, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il savait qu'ils étaient en train de discuter à son sujet et de ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils prévoyaient pour lui ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais commença à prendre des notes mentales sur son environnement, où il se trouvait et à quoi ressemblait la maison. Juste au cas où.

« Allons interroger ce pretty boy, » fit Dean avec un petit rire. « On peut découvrir ce qu'on veut savoir et s'amuser un petit peu en même temps. »

« Oh… » murmura Roman, des brides précieuse de sa mémoire lui revenant à l'esprit sur ce que lui et Dean avaient déjà testé avec d'autres conquêtes. « Tu veux le terrifier jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse dessus, hein ? »

Dean lécha ses lèvres d'une manière dont il avait le secret pour rendre Roman fou. « Non mec, je veux juste le terrifier assez pour qu'on puisse en faire ce que l'on désire. »

Finalement, les deux hommes descendirent de la voiture et allèrent se poster devant le pas de la porte de leur maison, Seth traînant silencieusement derrière eux. A l'intérieur, les yeux de Seth s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à une décoration et à des meubles aussi modernes et élégants.

« _Je suppose que je m'attendais à me retrouver dans une sorte de garçonnière. Clairement j'avais tort… »_

Soudain, il remarqua que Dean se tenait à côté de lui, tenant dans la main ce qui semblait être un grand classeur ouvert.

« Là, » dit-il, « Signes le livre d'or. »

Seth sortit de son mutisme, le doute s'installant sur son visage. « Un livre d'or ? Sérieusement ? »

Dean lui lança un regard dur. « Ouais. Personne ne rentre dans notre maison sans le signer. Tu as un problème avec ça ? »

Avalant difficilement sa salive sous la soudaine intensité du regard de l'homme, Rollins secoua la tête. Prenant le stylo qu'on lui tendait, il signa sur une ligne en pointillée à la suite d'un long texte, Seth Rollins. Instantanément, Dean referma le livre d'un coup sec et le posa sur le buffet qui se trouvait dans l'entrée.

Roman regardait Seth de manière intéressée comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

« Suis-moi, » dit-il, arpentant le sombre couloir.

Le cœur de Seth battait à une vitesse folle, humidifiant ses lèvres nerveusement alors qu'il obéissait. Après avoir suivi l'homme, il se retrouva dans un bureau plutôt grand où se trouvait deux bureaux, avec des ordinateurs, des papiers et quelques dossiers. Un grand meuble à tiroir se trouvait dans un coin et les murs étaient décorés avec des diplômes, des plaques, et des récompenses que les deux hommes avaient gagnés. La moquette était d'une couleur vert forêt et très luxueuse. Brièvement, Seth se demanda si Roman ou Dean (ou les deux ?) aimerait le prendre sur cette douce moquette, et cette pensée le fit rougir.

Roman perçut la légère teinte rosée que prirent les joues de Seth et il était quasiment certain de savoir ce à quoi le jeune homme pensait. A voix haute il dit, « Assieds-toi, » montrant une chaise au centre de la pièce.

Seth s'assit, bizarrement ne se sentant pas à sa place avec son harnais dans une si belle pièce mais il essaya de cacher son inconfort.

« Et maintenant ? »

Le son d'une porte qui claque le fit sursauter et il se tourna pour apercevoir Dean derrière lui, tout sourire. Il observa le blond relever la poignée de la porte et ainsi la verrouiller.

« Voici ce qui va se passer, » fit Roman en s'appuyant sur le bureau le plus proche. « Nous allons te poser quelques questions. Tu vas répondre à ces dites questions. Et si nous n'aimons pas la réponse, ou si tu nous mens, nous allons te faire du mal. »

Seth regarda l'homme, essayant de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Êtes-vous… » Il s'arrêta soudainement. Le regard sur le visage du Samoan suggérait qu'il était en effet sérieux. A la place, il dit, « Et si je refuse ? Et si je veux partir d'ici ? Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à rester ici ! » Le rythme des battements de son cœur avait accéléré et ses mains étaient devenues moites. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ?

Dean ria derrière lui et c'était un rire démoniaque. Il marcha autour de la chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à Seth, et la peur qu'il vit dans ses yeux, une vrai et authentique peur, rendait son pénis tellement dur et lourd contre sa jambe. Il se pencha sur la chaise, plaçant ses mains sur les accoudoirs de manière à ce que son nez et celui de Seth se frôlent.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. Tu te rappelles du livre d'or que tu as signé ? En fait c'était un formulaire de consentement. Aux yeux de la loi, tu as officiellement accepté tout ce qui pourrait t'arriver dans cette maison pretty boy. »

Seth ouvrit grand la bouche laissant échapper un petit bruit choqué. Bruit qui fit presque grogner Dean devant lui. Satisfait que Rollins allait désormais coopérer, il recula, et se mit sur le côté au cas où leur 'invité' déciderait de prendre la fuite. Ce qu'il espérait à moitié.

Roman déboutonna les attaches de sa veste ainsi que les premiers boutons, tout en fixant Seth du regard.

« Pourquoi les gens t'ignorent-ils au club ? » demanda-t-il.

Seth se décontenança. « Je… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Il veut dire que tout le monde au Rabbit Hole est très joyeux, heureux et serviable, et pourtant nous avons remarqué que chaque membre du club faisait exprès de t'ignorer, » répondit Dean. « On veut savoir pourquoi. »

Tripotant les sangles de son harnais, Seth pris une profonde inspiration et expira doucement. « Je me suis rapproché de quelques Dominants au club dès que j'ai été admis en tant que membre. Ce n'était pas du sérieux, on s'amusait juste. Et puis, l'un d'entre eux avait une femme qui n'était au courant de rien. Quand j'ai essayé de rompre avec lui, il a refusé, disant que j'étais son Dominé et que je n'avais pas le choix. Je l'ai menacé de tout raconter à sa femme ce qui l'a finalement décidé à accepter mon choix. Malheureusement, il a aussi beaucoup d'influence dans la communauté BDSM locale alors il a convaincu tout le monde que j'étais une sorte de prostituée donc plus personne ne me touche ou ne m'utilise pour jouer des scènes. »

Roman leva quelque peu les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Il avait à moitié envie de retourner au club et de faire quelque chose à propos du fait que Seth se fasse rejeter injustement mais il mit cette idée de côté pour le moment. Cette soirée était placée sous le signe de la jouissance. Son plaisir et le leur.

Ambrose arborait un vrai regard mauvais sur le visage quand il tourna autour de Seth. Il avait une idée et elle était plutôt bonne.

Soudain, Dean passa à l'action, agrippant Seth par le menton, ses doigts creusant ses joues, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Seth essaya de se libérer de l'emprise mais cela ne fit que resserrer la prise. Il pouvait sentir ses dents faire de petites coupures à l'intérieur de ses joues.

« Tu n'as donc pas encore compris ? » murmura Ambrose, pressant son front contre celui de Seth qui était couvert de sueur. « Pourquoi on ferait tout ça pour juste te poser quelques questions ? Pourquoi on t'emmènerait jusque chez nous pour des trucs de merde comme ça ? Les managers du club nous ont payé pour se débarrasser de toi. T'es qu'une putain de nuisance. T'es une poubelle. Et on va te buter. »

Roman lança un regard noir vers Dean, essayant de dissimuler sa surprise.

« _Alors c'est ainsi qu'on va jouer hein ?_ » Un sourire terrifiant se dessina sur le visage de Roman. « _Je vais définitivement apprécier._ »

Le cœur de Seth Rollins était sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine. Son esprit tourbillonnait à cause de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Allaient-ils vraiment le tuer ? Est-ce que Hunter avait finalement obtenu le dernier mot ? Le sortir du circuit de manière permanente ? Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux et il pensa à ce que son meilleur ami Darren Young lui avait dit une fois. Qu'avoir un style de vie aussi alternatif n'allait que lui causer des problèmes.

A la vue des larmes de Seth, Dean repoussa l'homme en signe de dégoût, faisant basculer la chaise en arrière et Rollins avec. Suffoquant, l'homme aux cheveux bicolores roula et se rua vers la porte, secouant la poignée, essayant de s'échapper. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussit à déverrouiller la porte et il se précipita de l'ouvrir, s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les pas tonitruants et les jurons et Reigns dire « Je t'avais dit que cette putain de porte ne se verrouillait pas correctement ! »

Au moment où Seth arriva dans l'entrée, il sentit qu'on le taclait alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol en bois dur. L'impact le fit crier alors qu'il sentait le poids d'un autre homme sur lui. Rollins lutta et fut autorisé à se retourner.

Les yeux d'Ambrose étaient scintillants de rage alors qu'il donnait un coup de poing à Seth, directement sur la joue. Pendant un moment, le jeune homme cessa de se débattre, son esprit étourdi par le puissant coup de poing. Ce laps de temps permit à Dean de le trainer et de le donner à Roman qui le plaça sur ses épaules et commença à l'emmener à l'étage. Dean les suivait de près, prêt à aider si leur invité faisait encore des siennes.

En un rien de temps, ils arrivèrent dans la grande chambre et Reigns jeta directement Rollins sur l'immense lit. Somnolent encore, Rollins nota difficilement qu'on le déshabillait et qu'on l'attachait au lit. Ambrose avait rapidement enlevé son harnais, son pantalon et ses bottes, tandis que Reigns l'avait attaché précautionneusement.

Ce fut une série compliquée de nœuds qui termina t'attacher complètement Seth sur le ventre, chacun de ses membres étant étirés vers chaque coin du lit. Reigns étant habile avec la corde en nylon, il s'était débrouillé pour que Seth ne puisse bouger que sa tête. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était immobilisé, Rollins grogna de peur et de frustration.

Et c'était un son extrêmement délicieux à entendre.

« Continues de grogner et je ne serai pas responsable de tout ce qui pourra t'arriver. » gronda Reigns.

Seth ferma la bouche, sa terreur atteignant son summum. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites ça ?! » demanda-t-il. « S'il vous plait ! Laissez-moi juste partir ! Je vous promets je ne dirai rien à personne ! Je ne retournerai plus au club ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! »

Ambrose tourna la tête sur le côté alors qu'il se pencha pour caresser la jambe tendue de leur captif, riant quand l'homme eut un mouvement de recul au touché.

« Tout ce qu'on veut ? » Il lança à Roman un petit rire et un clin d'œil, lui disant ainsi qu'ils avaient assez terrifié Seth. « Très bien dans ce cas. » Il retira sa main du corps de Seth, et lui et Roman s'assurèrent de rester en dehors du champ de vision de Seth pour se déshabiller.

Rollins pouvait entendre quelques murmures derrière lui, essayant difficilement de découvrir ce qui allait lui arriver. Puis il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une braguette qu'on ouvre et soudain il sut.

Il y eut un mouvement et il put sentir quelqu'un monter sur le lit. Il tendit son cou pour essayer de voir mais c'était inutile. Mais bientôt il y eut une paire de cuisses devant lui. Ramenant sa tête en avant, la première chose qu'il vu fut le pénis luisant de Dean. Il était percé avec un anneau en argent avec une bille. En dépit de la situation embarrassante, Seth apprécia néanmoins la vue. Inconsciemment, il se lécha les lèvres.

Dean sourit au joli jeune homme qui avait les jambes écartées devant lui. Nu, il était encore plus beau qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La peau halée, lisse et sans poils. Des cheveux mi-longs et épais, parfait pour empoigner et pousser la tête. Des lèvres pulpeuses, parfaites pour sucer des queues.

Tout ce dont un homme pouvait rêver.

« Donc… Tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce qu'on voudrait ? Est-ce qu'on a bien entendu ? » fit Dean avec une trace d'humour dans sa voix.

Seth déglutit et acquiesça, non sans regarder encore une fois le beau sexe percé devant lui.

« Ok, » dit Roman derrière lui. Seth sursauta. Comment était-il possible qu'il est oublié la présence de Reigns aussi rapidement ? « Eh bien tu sais ce que l'on veut que tu fasses Seth ? »

L'esprit confus, il oublia presque de respirer, ne répondant pas jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une grosse fessée, le pressant de dire quelque chose. « Pas vraiment. »

« On veut que tu nous fasses jouir, » grogna Dean, et il enfonça son sexe profondément dans la gorge de Seth, gloussant quand l'homme manqua de s'étouffer.

Pas plus de quelques secondes s'écoulèrent quand Roman vint écarter les fesses de Seth en grand et inséra sa langue dans l'anus serré.

Assailli par toutes ces sensations, l'esprit de Rollins avait disjoncté. Alors il cessa de réfléchir, le peur de l'heure précédente laissant place au plaisir du moment présent. Il se préparait à les laisser l'utiliser comme ils le souhaiteraient et comme ils l'entendraient.

* * *

 **A/N : Oh il y a comme un tourbillon de folie dans cette maison… Merci aux reviewers de l'histoire originale. Et comme toujours, continuez de lire et de postez vos reviews !**

 _ **Note de la traductrice : Merci à MarRKO by Metal pour sa review ! Cela me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies mon travail de traduction. EveIyapo a fait du bon travail et j'essaye de le respecter du mieux possible et je suis ravie que ça plaise ! A mercredi prochain !**_

 _ **PS : c'est EveIyapo qui a décidé de couper l'histoire ici, pas moi, il ne faut donc pas m'en vouloir ! :p**_


	6. Chapitre 5

**A/N : Vous vous rappelez du disclamer au début du chapitre 1 ? Alors faites attention, quelques-uns des éléments précités apparaissent dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Dean était au paradis. C'était comme si le paradis se trouvait à l'intérieur de la bouche de Seth. Elle était si chaude et mouillée, parfaitement moulée pour engloutir son sexe tout entier, avec des petits coups de dents qui le mordillaient délicatement. Et à l'autre bout du lit, il pouvait dire que Reigns prenait également du plaisir à dévorer l'anus du pretty boy, les grognements et les gémissements de plaisir étant une bonne indication.

A cause de la position peu commode dans laquelle il se trouvait, Seth se débattait. Non seulement il voulait s'enfoncer encore plus sur la fabuleuse et talentueuse langue de Roman, mais il voulait aussi utiliser ses mains pour donner réellement à Ambrose la meilleure pipe de toute sa vie. Toute la peur et l'appréhension qu'il avait ressenties auparavant avaient disparu. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était faire plaisir aux deux hommes au lit avec lui, avec sa bouche, son corps…

Roman n'aurait pas cru qu'il prendrait autant de plaisir à goûter le corps de Rollins. Dean n'était pas particulièrement fan des anulingus pour quelque raison que ce soit et cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés à trois dans leur lit. Le goût, la texture, tout le rendait fou, et Roman décida alors qu'il était prêt pour plus. Il se mit à genoux et regarda vers la tête de lit. Les yeux d'Ambrose étaient fermés et il avait une main sous le menton de Seth pour avoir le meilleur angle possible.

En un mot, c'était torride.

Pendant que l'anus de Seth était encore lubrifié par la salive, Roman explora son entrée gentiment avec la pulpe de ses doigts avant de plonger soudainement un doigt en entier à l'intérieur.

La soudaine intrusion fit se cambrer Seth à cause de la vive douleur. Il arrêta de sucer le sexe de Dean alors qu'il se concentrait sur Roman et la sensation qu'il ajoutait maintenant un second doigt, dans le but certain d'étirer son antre.

Une vive claque sur la joue fit revenir son attention vers l'homme devant lui qui le regardait avec un air mécontent sur le visage.

« Non non, Seth, ne retires pas ta bouche, ou tu vas avoir des problèmes. Et tu ne veux vraiment pas avoir de problèmes avec moi. »

Vaguement alarmé, Seth prit au sérieux l'avertissement, retournant immédiatement sucer le pénis de Dean comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'était peut-être le cas.

Roman laissa échapper un profond rire masculin à la vue de l'agacement de Dean et de la menace qui suivit, avant de cracher bruyamment dans sa main. Il utilisa à nouveau sa salive pour lubrifier son sexe déjà dur comme un roc et pénétra Seth. Bien qu'il voulait être déjà entièrement en lui, il constata que Seth était très serré, signe qu'il n'avait pas été pris depuis longtemps, et il ne voulait pas le blesser plus que nécessaire.

De plus, il aurait tout le temps pour ça plus tard.

Seth gémit autour de Dean dans sa bouche, stoppant brièvement son activité pour apprécier complètement la sensation d'être rempli. Cela fit rire Dean de pouvoir voir si clairement le plaisir sur le visage du Dominé.

« Hé Roman, je crois qu'il aime ça. J'espère que tu peux voir son visage en ce moment. » dit Dean, toujours souriant.

Roman dû prendre son temps pour répondre, de peur qu'il ne jouisse bien plus tôt qu'il ne le voulait. Seth était juste si bien ajusté autour de lui ! Les dents serrées il dit, « Nous allons voir jusqu'à quel point il aime ça quand je vais déchirer son petit cul serré. » Et il commença des mouvements de va et vient à un rythme plutôt rapide.

Initialement, ce fut douloureux pour Seth mais bientôt, la sensation de brûlure fut remplacée par du plaisir pur. A chaque pénétration, le Samoan effleurait sa prostate. Il en avait d'ailleurs oublié l'avertissement que Dean lui avait donné et retira sa bouche de l'homme en haletant, « Oh prends moi ! »

Ambrose leva un sourcil, non surpris de lire un regard suffisant sur le visage de Roman, évidemment fier de détourner l'attention du Dominé de Dean.

Seth appréciait énormément que Roman le pilonne. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas fait l'amour comme ça et il pensait que son orgasme allait être imminent. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une autre gifle, la sensation de brûlure durant sur sa joue.

« J'ai essayé d'être gentil, » marmonna Dean. Il gifla une nouvelle fois Rollins, puis une troisième fois, appréciant le bruit, appréciant la brûlure. « Mais tu ne dois pas vouloir que je sois gentil, hein pretty boy ? »

Seth ne savait pas quoi répondre sans envenimer les choses alors il dit simplement, « Je suis désolé. »

Ambrose laissa échapper un rire noir. « Pas encore, mais tu le seras. » Et il enfonça son sexe dans la bouche de Seth, le forçant à l'avoir jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

La soudaine intrusion fit tousser Seth et il manqua de s'étouffer avec toute cette chair dans sa bouche. Dean se retira, souriant alors qu'il l'observait se détendre avant de recommencer. Cette fois, Dean attrapa l'arrière de la tête de Seth et appuya sa tête contre son pubis, remplissant sa bouche et sa gorge.

Rollins commença à lutter contre l'envie de vomir à cause de sa glotte, essayant désespérément de respirer autour du sexe dans sa gorge. Il suffoqua quand Dean se retira une nouvelle fois, grimaçant alors qu'il recevait une nouvelle gifle.

« Vomis moi dessus, et je te fais tout lécher, » gronda Dean. Il prit son pénis dans sa main et tapota son gland contre les lèvres de Rollins, se délectant du regard dégouté mélangé au désespoir sur son visage. Quel délice. « Maintenant fais ce que nous savons tous les deux dont tu es capable, pretty boy, et prends cette putain de queue ! »

Cette fois, quand Ambrose pénétra dans la bouche de Seth, il se concentra pour détendre sa gorge, grognant avec soulagement en sentant que son réflexe nauséeux ne s'activait pas. Il ne pouvait pas voir le regard de triomphe sur le visage de Dean, mais Roman, lui, le pouvait.

Pendant les dernières minutes, Roman était entièrement en Rollins. Avec cette sensation et le jeu de domination de Dean, il s'était retrouvé dangereusement proche de l'orgasme. Mais il avait réussi à se retenir.

Ambrose sentait qu'il n'allait pas tardait à venir. Il était plus que prêt à jouir à l'intérieur de cette douce gorge. Quand il lui sembla que Seth se sentait assez à l'aise, il poussa aussi loin qu'il le put et pinça le nez de Seth, le privant effectivement d'oxygène.

Seth resta parfaitement immobile. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pouvait tenir ainsi mais il refusait de déplaire encore une fois à Dean ce soir. Le sexe de Roman était comme un manche chaud et épais dans son antre et il se contracta involontairement alors que son corps essayait de lui rappeler qu'il avait besoin d'oxygène. Roman grogna à la sensation et lécha ses lèvres et regardant vers Dean.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait bordel, mais juste recommences. »

Dean sourit et relâcha le nez de Seth, lui donnant finalement la chance d'inspirer de l'air. « Tu as entendu pretty boy ? Rome aime quand je te fais suffoquer avec ma queue. Je pourrais t'étouffer jusqu'à la mort et tu en aimerais chaque seconde, n'est-ce pas ? Voudrais-tu mourir avec un sourire sur le visage et mon sexe dans ta gorge ? Hein Seth ? »

Sans même attendre une réponse, Dean pinça une nouvelle fois le nez de Rollins tandis qu'il poussa son pénis au fond de sa gorge.

Seth avait la sensation d'avoir des fourmis dans tout le corps. Sa vie était littéralement entre les mains de Dean Ambrose. Et au lieu d'être effrayé, il se sentit inextricablement excité. Les mots sales d'Ambrose, les actions brutales et le presque contrôle total le faisait incroyablement désirer plus. Et alors que son niveau d'oxygène devenait critique, il se contracta autour de Roman qui commençait une nouvelle poussée vers l'avant.

« Mmm, je vais jouir. » gémit Roman en augmentant la vitesse de ses vas-et-viens. Il était si proche de l'orgasme.

Dean libéra le nez de Seth et commença à faire des vas-et-viens dans sa bouche, finalement prêt à jouir aussi. Il observa Reigns pilonner l'anus de Seth, vue tout simplement succulente.

« Je suis foutrement proche aussi, Roman. Fais jouir le pretty boy avec nous. Ouais, juste comme ça. Fais le jouir bordel… »

Roman s'appuya sur ses mains de chaque côté du corps de Seth, pour aller plus profondément en lui et cogner contre sa prostate.

C'en fut assez.

Seth cria autour du membre de Dean dans sa bouche, éjaculant comme jamais, ses orteils se rétractant et voyant des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Son sperme sorti, chaud et humide, entre son ventre et le doux drap déjà trempé de sueur sous lui.

L'orgasme de Rollins lança une réaction en chaîne avec les autres hommes, son anus se contractant autour du sexe de Roman si délicieusement qu'il vint à son tour, dans un dernier violent coup de rein, grognant de satisfaction. Dean était chanceux de voir le regard sur le visage de Seth, comme sur celui de Roman, et c'en fut trop pour lui qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse, libérant des jets de spermes dans la gorge de Seth, tressaillant lorsqu'il le sentit convulser autour de lui alors que le jeune homme se battait pour tout avaler.

« Bordel… » exhala Roman après s'être retiré. « C'était hyper intense. Merde. »

« Ça tu peux le dire. » fit Dean en rigolant à bout de souffle. Il regarda vers Seth qui semblait être tout étourdi. « Bordel mec, il est presque dans les vapes. »

« C'est que j'ai bien fait mon travail. » Les deux hommes partagèrent un nouveau rire avant d'aller détacher les bras et les jambes de Seth. Quand il fut libéré, ils le retournèrent sur le dos pour pouvoir le voir entièrement et vice versa.

Seth les observa prudemment, se demandant ce qui allait maintenant se passer. Il vit les deux hommes se regarder.

Descendant le regard vers lui, le visage d'Ambrose s'adoucit. « Tu sais toutes ses choses qu'on a dit tout à l'heure sur le fait de travailler pour ses connards au club, c'était juste pour te faire flipper, tu vois ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a vu une opportunité pour te faire peur alors on l'a saisie.

Seth leur donna un petit sourire. « J'avais fini par comprendre. Vous aimez rentrer dans la tête des gens hein ? "

Roman haussa les épaules et repoussa ses cheveux humides. « Parmi d'autres choses. Alors on est bon, mec ? »

« J'ai juste eu l'orgasme le plus intense de toute ma vie. Alors oui je dirais que vous êtes plutôt bons. »

Les trois hommes partagèrent un léger rire alors qu'ils descendaient du lit. Seth regarda autour de lui comme s'il était à la recherche de ses affaires, et Roman et Dean échangèrent un autre regard.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? » demanda Roman.

Confus, Seth fronça les sourcils. « Euh… Je pensais que… »

Dean roula des yeux et secoua la tête. « Non. Tu nous aides à changer les draps et après on va tous dormir. » Il donna une grosse claque sur le derrière de Rollins, ce qui fit crier le jeune homme de surprise.

« Ok ! Ok ! Où est-ce que vous rangez le linge propre ? »

Vingt minutes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient au lit, sous des couvertures bien fraîches. Seth était au milieu, et après une expérience sexuelle aussi épuisante qu'énormément satisfaisante, il s'endormit rapidement. Dean et Roman, de chaque côté du jeune homme, restèrent éveillés encore un peu, cogitant sur les évènements de la nuit.

« Roman ? » murmura Dean. Il regarda son ami par-dessus Seth Rollins qui dormait, s'efforçant de voir son visage dans la pièce sombre.

« Hmm ? »

« Je crois qu'on devrait le garder. »

Les yeux de Roman s'élargirent. « Tu ne crois pas que c'est un petit peu tôt pour ça ? »

Ambrose répondit par un simple, « Nan. »

« Eh bien, c'est vrai que c'est un magnifique spécimen. Je dois admettre que je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il peut nous donner d'autre. »

« Il te surprendra Roman. Attends et tu verras. J'ai déjà d'autres projets en réserve. »

« Merde Dean ! » siffla Reigns, se remémorant déjà des images de choses qu'Ambrose avait essayé sur des personnes aussi réceptives que Seth. « Ton esprit tordu pourrait le faire fuir. Tu veux risquer ça ? »

Non, Dean ne voulait pas risquer ça. Il se sentait déjà attaché à ce bel homme qui dormait paisiblement entre eux. Mais une partie sombre de lui voulait pousser les gens dans leurs retranchements. Il était confient sur le fait que Seth Rollins pouvait supporter ça et les démons et Roman. Il le sentait.

* * *

 **A/N : Oh, ils ne font que commencer avec Seth, n'est-ce pas ? Je souhaiterais remercier les fans pour les reviews des chapitres précédents ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, qui la suivent et qui la soutienne. Continuez à lire et à poster vos reviews !**

 _Note de la traductrice : chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents (~ 2200 mots) mais pas de panique, ils vont être de plus en plus importants (le prochain fait + de 4000). J'espère que vous avez chauds, que vous n'êtes pas trop traumatisés et que vous serez là mercredi prochain pour le sixième chapitre !_

 _Réponse à MarRKO By Metal : Merci pour toutes tes reviews que j'ai traduit à EveIyapo qui est aussi très contente ! Effectivement, velvet veut dire velours mais l'auteur a choisi "velvet" donc je garde son vocabulaire. J'espère que tu es rassurée quant à la survie de Seth mais tu verras au fil du temps tu auras peut-être d'autres frayeurs ! Tu as évoqué le mot "cliffhanger" et j'ai beau avoir relu la fic dans tous les sens je ne l'ai pas vu alors je ne sais pas où tu l'as aperçu dans la fic... Pour te répondre, cliffhanger est un mot qui se dit pareil en français et en anglais, et un synonyme de ce mot est suspense. En gros quand on coupe une histoire juste avant le dénouement, on appelle ça un cliffhanger. Voili voilou._


	7. Chapitre 6

**A/N : Les remarques du disclamer s'appliquent également ici car un problème particulier arrive.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

La journée commençait tout à fait normalement.

Normal étant un mot clé.

Roman fut le premier à se réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir l'heure du réveil par-dessus les têtes de Dean et Seth, mais à en juger par la hauteur du soleil qui apparaissait entre les rideaux, cela devait être le début de l'après-midi.

Habituellement, Roman détestait trainer au lit. Il se levait presque au lever du jour, affrontant la douloureuse tâche de forcer Dean à sortir du lit pour aller faire du sport avant d'aller au travail.

Douloureuse car souvent, Dean le repoussait en balançant ses bras les yeux fermés.

Et de très rares fois, son poing parvenait tout de même jusqu'à Roman.

Allongé sur le côté, il choisit de rester au lit un petit peu plus longtemps, étudiant Seth dans son sommeil. Rollins était également sur le côté, face à lui avec sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ronflant doucement. L'une de ses mains se trouvait sous son menton, recroquevillé en un petit poing, aillant l'air de se trouver là où il devait être. Et si Roman pouvait être honnête avec lui-même rien que pendant un instant, il se sentait bien.

Abruptement, ses pensées revinrent sur la nuit dernière et comment merveilleusement bien elle s'était déroulée. La peur de Seth avait été un puissant aphrodisiaque, incitant Reigns à désirer le maîtriser physiquement. Et quand il le pilonnait, les muscles des bras et des jambes de Seth étaient si tendus par les cordes… Il pouvait encore voir sa tendineuse peau dorée se contracter quand il tirait et donnait des coups secs sur les cordes, évidemment dans l'espoir désespéré être plus actif pendant leur partie de jambes en l'air.

Et le fait que Rollins ait aussi bien encaissé les assauts de Dean, mais aussi les siens, n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

Roman devait admettre que son partenaire avait raison. Seth Rollins était parfait pour eux. Ils avaient besoin d'une troisième personne, ils en avaient besoin pour combler un vide. Le sexe entre eux avait toujours était un conflit violent et sanglant. Les deux hommes étaient tellement dominants qu'il y avait toujours un combat entre eux quand ils avaient besoin de se soulager. Une fois, Roman avait étouffé Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inconscient. Une autre fois, Dean avait cassé une des côtes de Roman. Ils se donnaient des coups de poings, se frappaient, se giflaient, se griffaient, leur chambre devenait une zone de guerre virtuelle alors qu'ils se battaient littéralement jusqu'à l'orgasme. Et après ça, ils se retrouvaient à prendre une douche ensemble, s'embrassant gentiment pendant qu'ils se nettoyaient et qu'ils soignaient leurs plaies, s'excusant ainsi sans dire un mot mais non sans repenti.

Seth était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Mais la peur de Roman, qu'il choisissait seulement d'écouter maintenant alors qu'il réalisait jusqu'à quel point ce « pretty boy » comptait pour eux, était qu'il ne pourrait inévitablement pas gérer la combinaison de leurs fantasmes, parfois beaucoup trop dangereux et différents. Comme une bougie qu'on aurait allumée des deux côtés, brûlant gaiement mais rapidement, et qui finalement s'éteindrait.

 _« Dean n'a pas assez réfléchit aux conséquences, »_ médita Roman en se frottant la barbe. _« Mais je suis d'accord avec lui alors je suppose que je ne suis pas plus avancé que lui. »_

C'est à cet instant que son estomac choisit de gargouiller bruyamment. Assez bruyamment pour que Seth remue légèrement, ouvrant les yeux doucement, non réellement surpris de voir Roman l'observer. Ils s'étudièrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques minutes, admiratifs et silencieux, se sentant tout à fait à l'aise avec la présence de l'autre. Les lèvres de Roman se retroussèrent légèrement alors qu'il tendit la main pour repousser une mèche blonde errante derrière l'oreille de Rollins. Seth soupira d'aise, son d'apaisement et de joie, ses grands yeux marrons se fermant brièvement et cela fit sourire le plus grand des deux hommes.

 _« Pretty boy… Dean a tapé dans le mille avec ce surnom… »_

Une nouvelle fois, un fort gargouillis en provenance du ventre de Reigns retentit et cette fois Seth mit sa main devant sa bouche pour couvrir son rire.

« Je crois que tu l'as ignoré assez longtemps, » dit-il après avoir éloigné sa main de sa bouche, son sourire toujours présent sur son visage.

Roman acquiesça. « Je crois que tu as raison. » Il tendit la main, et avec force mais sans douleur, il attrapa l'arrière de la nuque de Seth, l'attirant plus près de lui. L'homme aux cheveux bicolores se laissa faire, inspirant fortement quand l'homme pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une fois la surprise initiale passée, Seth l'embrassa en retour avec passion, ses lèvres pulpeuses bougeant délicatement contre celles de Roman qui étaient incroyablement douces. Il autorisa le Samoan à dominer le baiser comme il avait dominé son corps la nuit dernière, commandant à Seth de répondre, de montrer son appréciation et son contentement par de petits gémissements et soupirs.

Avec réticence, Roman se recula, heureux de voir que les lèvres de Seth étaient gonflées et que son visage avait pris une teinte rosée. Il caressa l'arrière de la nuque du jeune homme, son doigt pressant près de l'artère carotidienne. Il pouvait presque sentir le flux du sang, pompant rapidement et intensément à cause de l'excitation. Roman commença à imaginer à quoi cela pouvait ressembler de le goûter, de laisser le sang de Seth recouvrir sa langue de cette essence cuivrée.

Avec l'intention de cacher sa soudaine pensée, Reigns se força à sourire.

« Allez pretty boy, allons préparer le petit déjeuner. Tout compte fait, ce sera peut-être plutôt un brunch. »

Seth sourit et acquiesça. « Oui, bien sûr. » Mais lorsqu'il sentit la présence de l'homme toujours endormi dans son dos il ajouta, « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Dean ? Est-ce qu'on devrait le réveiller ? »

« On le réveillera quand on aura fini de préparer le repas. »

Les deux hommes sortirent du lit et après que Roman eut enfilé un boxer, il donna à Seth un ancien short de basket appartenant à Ambrose. Seth suivit l'homme au rez-de-chaussée, finalement capable de pouvoir observer la maison à son aise. Quand ils atteignirent la dernière marche et qu'il vit l'endroit où il s'était fait tacler la nuit dernière, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en repensant à ce qui c'était passé.

Roman entendit le rire et se retourna, curieux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

Rollins secoua la tête. « Rien de particulier. Je repensais juste à quel point vous m'aviez fait flipper la nuit dernière. J'étais vraiment terrifié. »

Roman lui sourit avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la cuisine. « On savait qu'on n'aurait qu'une seule opportunité pour t'effrayer de cette manière alors on l'a juste saisie. »

Seth acquiesça et le suivit, comprenant complètement. Après la tendresse que lui avait montré Roman ce matin, il ne pensait plus qu'ils leur seraient encore possible de lui faire peur.

Quelques instants après, ils avaient fini de préparer ce dont ils avaient besoin et commencèrent à cuisiner. A la fin, ils décidèrent de faire du poulet et des gaufres. Roman s'occupa de faire frire le poulet, en essayant d'éviter les gouttes de graisse qui sautaient, mais une finie quand même par brûler son torse dénudé. De l'autre côté du plan de travail, Seth beurrait l'appareil à gaufres. Il chantonnait légèrement et s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour parler avec Roman, lui racontant un petit peu sa vie et répondant à toutes les questions que l'homme posait.

Mais quand il était sûr que l'autre homme ne l'observait pas, Rollins s'autorisait secrètement à regarder bêtement Roman. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire que quelqu'un comme lui, ou même comme Dean, serait sincèrement attiré par lui. Roman était vraiment magnifique et Seth sentait un incontrôlable désir ardent de tomber à genoux devant lui pour le vénérer d'adoration. Mais au lieu de ça, il finit de faire les gaufres.

Une fois que tout fut terminé, il le signala à Roman, qui approuva d'un signe de tête l'appétissante pile de gaufres. Il claqua des doigts subitement. « Merde ! J'ai oublié. Il faut qu'on coupe des fruits aussi. Dean devient très désagréable s'il n'y a pas de fruits frais au petit déjeuner.

« Eh bien techniquement ce n'est pas un petit déjeuner alors… » Mais quand il vit Roman rouler ses yeux en arrière, Seth sourit. « Je m'en occupe dis-moi juste où ils sont. »

Quand il eut finalement les fruits devant lui, il commença à découper un melon d'Espagne et ensuite un melon cantaloup. Une fois les melons découpés, il prit une orange. Quand il voulut trancher la dite orange, il dû mal juger la distance entre la lame du couteau et sa main, se coupant le bout de son majeur. La douleur fut intense et immédiate.

« Aïe ! Bordel ! »

Roman se retourna brusquement pour voir Seth tenir sa main blessée, regardant la plaie fraîche sur son doigt. Il éteignit rapidement le gaz et se dirigea vers le jeune homme pour inspecter les dégâts.

« Là, laisses-moi regarder. » Il prit la main blessée de Seth dans la sienne. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le sang qui s'écoulait du bout du doigt de Seth et Roman dû prendre une profonde inspiration. Essayant ardemment de se focaliser sur la blessure au lieu du désir de goûter au sang, il dit, « Est-ce que ça te fait toujours mal ? »

Seth haussa les épaules. « Ça me lance, mais c'est probablement dû au jus acide de l'orange. » Il voulut retirer sa main pour aller la laver à l'évier, mais Roman ne la lâcha pas.

Seth regarda curieusement Roman. Il remarqua que les joues du Samoan avaient rosies et qu'il respirait par petites bouffées.

Attentif au fait qu'il ait pu avoir la phobie du sang, Seth essaya une nouvelle fois de retirer sa man. « C'est bon, je peux m'en occuper Roman. Laisses-moi juste- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase.

Seth, littéralement surpris, regarda Roman prendre son doigt en entier dans sa bouche et le sucer. Il sentait la langue de l'homme s'enrouler autour de son doigt, et même lécher la plaie dans le but de faire venir plus de sang. Cette dernière action le piqua un peu mais Rollins resta silencieux, observant chaque mouvement de Reigns, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Quand il retira le doigt de Seth de sa bouche, Roman se sentait bien, super bien même. Il venait de goûter Seth d'une façon complètement satisfaisante, mais il n'avait pas terminé. Il voulait plus.

Ses yeux fixèrent ceux de Seth et il observa l'homme visiblement frémir, son corps attendant clairement quelque chose que son esprit refuserait.

Reigns recula d'un pas et montra d'un signe de tête le couloir. « Montes à l'étage. » Sa voix était basse, ses yeux noirs.

Seth hésita, son regard déviant vers la cuisinière. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de- »

Roman lui coupa rapidement la parole en disant, « Je m'en contrefous. Emmènes ton petit cul en haut et attends-moi devant la seconde porte sur ta droite. »

Incertain sur le soudain changement d'attitude de Roman, mais certain qu'il n'avait pas l'envie de déplaire à l'homme en face de lui, Seth fit ce qu'on lui dit et quitta la cuisine la tête basse.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Reigns était clairement comme un homme en mission. Il alla dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Dean et ouvrit un meuble de rangement qui se trouvait au fond du dit bureau, prenant quelque chose à l'intérieur, puis le refermant.

A l'étage, Seth attendait devant la porte, anxieux. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui allait lui arriver. Inquiet mais pourtant pas effrayé, il autorisa son esprit à réfléchir, à considérer les différentes possibilités jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas près de lui.

« Mmmm, ça sent bon par ici… » Dean venait de sortir de la chambre, vêtu d'un short, lorsqu'il repéra Seth. Il sourit et se dirigea vers lui. « Hey pretty boy ! Tu as préparé le petit déjeuner avec Roman, c'est ça ? » Soudain, il nota que le corps de Seth était tout tendu et remarqua devant quelle porte il se trouvait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Seth ce qu'il faisait là quand il entendit Reigns monter les escaliers derrière lui. Quand il se retourna et vit l'objet qu'il tenait à la main, il secoua la tête.

« Non Rome. Pas maintenant ! Ne fais pas cette merde maintenant ! »

Roman adressa à peine un regard à Dean et passa simplement à côté de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente projeter contre le mur. Les mains d'Ambrose étaient sur son torse et il était clair qu'il voulait que Reigns reste là.

Reniflant fortement, Roman regarda Dean de haut en bas avec dérision. « Tu peux venir et regarder, ou non. Je m'en fous. Mais tu dois me lâcher, immédiatement. » Son ton était soft mais ferme. Il attendait de voir ce qu'Ambrose était capable de faire.

Dean le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de grogner bruyamment et retira ses mains d'un coup sec. Il alla se placer près de la porte et de Seth, sautillant sur place et secouant sa tête et ses épaules, essayant évidemment de relâcher la tension et la nervosité qui l'habitait.

Seth avait regardé le curieux épisode qui s'était passé devant lui en entier avec un sentiment grandissant d'urgence imminente. Son instinct de survie essayait désespérément de lui dire qu'il devait courir, s'échapper d'ici, car quelque chose d'effrayant et de douloureux allait être imminent, mais son esprit et son pénis qui était déjà en semi-érection ne comprenaient pas le message. Il devait savoir ce que Roman lui réservait.

La vue de la pièce le surpris quand Roman le laissa entrer. Il n'aurait pas dû mais ce fut quand même le cas. La pièce était peinte dans des coloris de noir et d'argent, et abritait différents gadgets dont certains semblaient à Seth familiers et d'autres non. A l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, se trouvait un lit plus grand que ceux de taille standard. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Seth, ce fut la table d'examen médical vers laquelle Roman le conduisait, similaire à celles qu'il avait déjà vu au Rabbit Hole.

Dean trainait derrière les deux hommes silencieusement, des tressaillements parcourant son corps, essayant de s'empêcher de distraire Roman de son objectif.

Honnêtement, il adorait regarder Roman travailler quand il était dans ce genre d'humeur. Mais après réflexion à propos de leur conversation d'hier soir, il était inquiet du fait qu'ils puissent effrayer Seth. Ils avaient déjà perdu plus d'un partenaire de jeu et potentiel futur Dominé de cette façon, en sortant le grand jeu beaucoup trop tôt. La confiance devait être établie depuis longtemps pour pouvoir réellement se laisser aller et apprécier ce genre d'instant. L'esprit d'Ambrose se rappela de Bo Dallas, la dernière personne à avoir fui les goûts uniques de Roman et sa domination. Le jeune homme avait été joueur et avide de faire plaisir à ses Dominants mais à la fin, il n'avait plus été capable de supporter Roman quand il était dans cet état.

Et maintenant que Dallas travaillait pour une autre compagnie mais dans le même building, il passait ses journées à faire des détours pour éviter de se retrouver face à face avec Roman ou avec Dean.

Ambrose espérait sincèrement que Rollins était plus résistant que lui.

Reigns montra la table d'une main. « Allonges-toi. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Seth fit ce qu'on lui disait. Il faisait un peu plus froid dans cette pièce que dans le reste de la maison. De la chair de poule recouvrait sa peau et Seth réprima un frisson. Automatiquement, ses yeux cherchèrent Dean et le trouvèrent, se tenant à quelques pas de lui, le visage dur et indéchiffrable. Roman réapparut dans son champ de vision et Rollins l'observa ouvrir une trousse qu'il avait ramené du rez-de-chaussée sur une table à côté de lui. Reigns la déroula, révélant plusieurs aiguilles luisantes de tailles différentes enveloppées dans du plastique, et des paquets de cotons imprégnés de liquide antiseptique.

Après avoir nettoyé la zone qu'il choisit sur Seth, ce qui se trouva être la plus grosse veine de son cou, Roman ouvrit un paquet contenant une aiguille de 16 gauges*. Il se retourna vers Seth, cherchant le point où le pouls serait le plus fort.

Roman était posé et calme, ce qui aida un petit peu Seth à se détendre. Le Samoan pouvait voir le torse de l'homme monter et descendre rapidement, indiquant sa peur.

« Calmes ta respiration pretty boy. Essayes de prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations, » commanda Roman, ses yeux gris encrés dans ceux écarquillés de Seth. N'étant pas un vrai sadique, il ne souhaitait pas que Seth se sente trop inconfortable. Il voulait simplement le faire saigner.

« Ok… » Seth s'arrangea pour calmer sa respiration, les conseils de Roman sur le fait de respirer profondément l'aidant à se détendre. Il sentit alors l'aiguille percer sa peau. Seth ferma instantanément les yeux alors qu'il se retenait de bouger et de se cambrer à cause de la douleur. Mais en entendant Roman inhaler doucement, Rollins ouvrit les yeux, et le sourire joyeux sur le visage de l'homme au-dessus de lui rendit la douleur non seulement supportable mais aussi valant le coup.

Roman se lécha les lèvres. « Ne bouges pas Seth. » Il n'avait pas encore retiré l'aiguille, content de voir le flot régulier s'écouler du tube en métal et ruisseler sur sa main. Il sentait la chaleur du sang alors qu'il se répandait… Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de plaisir. Il avait besoin d'être à l'intérieur de lui maintenant, de voir le sang laisser une trainée sur le cou de Seth pendant qu'il le prendrait.

Avec beaucoup de précaution, il retira l'aiguille du cou de Seth et la plaça sur la table à côté de lui. Il aida Seth à s'asseoir et tendit sa main devant son visage, attendant. Réalisant ce qu'il voulait, Rollins se mit à lécher la main de Roman, la nettoyant de son propre sang tout en suçant chaque doigt doucement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu arriver à l'annulaire, Roman se pencha et l'embrassa, goûtant ainsi la saveur unique de Seth et sa propre essence cuivrée avec sa langue.

Reigns recula, réalisant qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant que la plaie de Seth ne se referme et cesse de saigner. Il retira son boxer avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à proximité.

« Lèves-toi. Viens me préparer pour te recevoir.

Rollins était complètement excité à présent, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt et l'inconfort étant complètement oubliés, alors qu'il regardait la virilité gonflée de Reigns avec appétit. Il ignora la sensation bizarre et chatouilleuse du sang chaud qui coulait dans son cou alors qu'il descendait de la table et s'agenouilla entre les grandes jambes de l'homme.

Ambrose regarda la scène en entier, palpant sa propre érection à travers son short. Et la façon dont Seth gémissait alors qu'il attentait d'avaler toute la dure longueur de Roman ne fit qu'accentuer son désir. Les yeux rivés sur les deux hommes devant lui, Dean descendit son short jusqu'aux genoux et commença à se masturber pour de bon.

Pas encore sur le point de jouir, mais presque, Roman força Seth à se lever en le prenant par le menton, adorant le fait que son cou et son torse soient parsemés de gouttes de sang et de transpiration.

« Maintenant, chevauches cette queue pretty boy. »

Les yeux de Seth étaient entrouverts et noirs alors qu'il s'empalait sur l'impressionnante longueur de Roman lubrifiée avec sa salive. Il prit la base avec sa main et la guida, l'enfonçant doucement. Ne pas avoir été préparé avant fit qu'il ressentit une sensation de brûlure mais pas suffisamment importante pour qu'il arrête. Une fois que son fourreau fut complètement engloutit, Reigns agrippa les hanches de Seth fermement, l'antre de Rollins étant un petit bout de paradis. Du sang continuait à couler du cou de Seth et Roman se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le voyant. Seth gémit fortement et rejeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'il commençait à chevaucher le sexe de Roman. Quand il se pencha en avant pour lécher quelques gouttes de sang qui étaient tombés sur le bras de Rollins, Roman aperçu Dean dans son champ de vision en train de se caresser vigoureusement alors qu'il les observait un peu plus loin.

« Ouvres les yeux Seth, » murmura Reigns. « Regardes ce sale pervers là-bas qui ne peut pas se contrôler. Tu le vois branler cette grosse queue alors que tu as la mienne en toi ? »

Rollins grogna, tous ses sens étant en feu. Dean le déshabillait du regard méchamment, son sexe glissant à présent sans à-coups dans son poing alors qu'il observait Roman et Seth.

« Tu aimes ça pretty boy ? Tu aimes me regarder ? fit Ambrose en serrant les dents, proche de l'orgasme. « Eh bien tu vas me regarder éjaculer partout sur toi. » Il se déplaça vers Roman et Seth, la bouche ouverte, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus rapide, le besoin urgent de jouir le rendant fou.

Rollins ne quitta pas Dean des yeux, observant ses mouvements devenir frénétiques. Puis, il vit ses yeux se révulser et quelques brides de mots quittèrent la bouche de l'homme alors qu'il se libérait sur le sexe de Seth et sur son abdomen.

Entendre l'intense et bruyant orgasme d'Ambrose encouragea Roman à se laisser glisser sur la chaise jusqu'à ce que son dos se trouve sur le siège, supportant complètement Rollins, lui tenant les jambes en l'air derrière les genoux. Il commença à pénétrer le jeune homme par lui-même, vigoureusement et rapidement, dans l'espoir désespéré d'atteindre la délivrance. Seth s'agitait dans tous les sens au-dessus de lui, sa tête secouée de gauche à droite, le plaisir le submergeant. Roman vint dans un rugissement, son sexe pulsant, se libérant à l'intérieur de Seth. Seth le suivit juste après, la respiration bloquée dans sa gorge alors qu'il vint, sa semence se mélangeant à celle d'Ambrose.

« Tiens-toi à moi, je vais me rasseoir, » fit Roman entre deux respirations. Quand Seth se tint à lui, il reprit place sur la chaise. Il agrippa l'homme sur ses genoux au niveau de la taille, ignorant sa semence combinée à celle d'Ambrose. Il lécha la ligne de sang qui commençait à sécher dans le cou de Seth, gémissant doucement en redécouvrant la saveur. Comme une bouchée d'argent liquide.

« Tu es tellement savoureux Seth, » murmura Reigns à son oreille. « Et tu as très bien supporté le jeu. »

Seth apprécia le compliment. Les deux compliments. « Merci. » Il pouvait encore sentir le sexe de Roman tressaillir à l'intérieur de lui et cela lui apporta une profonde sensation de satisfaction.

Dean avait depuis longtemps remit son short et s'était appuyé contre un poteau près des deux hommes. Il s'essuya le visage, la sueur ayant néanmoins commencée à sécher. « Bordel mec… Je pourrais bien aller me chercher une cigarette tout de suite. C'était terriblement torride. »

Seth sourit, fatigué, et Roman ria en donnant une fessée au jeune homme. « Debout. On devrait aller prendre une douche avant d'aller manger. Toi en particulier, tu dois manger. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade ou dans les pommes.

Rollins essaya de se lever mais le voyant en difficulté, Ambrose s'approcha de lui et vint l'aider. Il grimaça en sentant le sexe de Roman sortir de lui, les endomorphines commençant à s'estomper. Il suivit Dean hors de la pièce, s'arrêtant au niveau du seuil de la porte pour lancer un regard en direction de Roman derrière lui qui s'était déjà levé et qui avait commencé à nettoyer le bazar qu'ils avaient créé.

Emmenant Rollins dans la salle de bain, Dean s'arrêta pour regarder Seth suspicieusement.

« Tu n'es toujours pas désolé de te retrouver avec deux pervers comme nous ?

Seth prit une pause pour réfléchir, voulant répondre honnêtement. Durant ces vingt-quatre dernières heures, ces deux hommes l'avaient terrorisé, attaché, brutalement abusé au niveau de ses deux orifices et fait saigner. Mais voir de quoi Dean Ambrose et Roman Reigns étaient capable n'avait fait qu'augmenter son désir pour eux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été avec des Dominants et pour la première fois avec de tels goûts. Découvrir qu'il avait était capable de trouver du plaisir dans quelque chose d'aussi extrême était comme s'il avait ouvert une nouvelle porte en lui qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir existé. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Ils étaient ce dont il avait besoin.

« Non, je ne le suis pas, » dit-il finalement avec conviction. Il avait l'intention de rester avec eux aussi longtemps qu'ils le laisseraient.

* * *

* _: les gauges sont l'unité de taille pour les aiguilles. Ici, 16 gauges correspondent à une aiguille d'1,6mm de diamètre._

 **A/N : Whaou ! Je n'avais pas prévu de faire un chapitre aussi long quand j'ai commencé mais j'en suis contente et j'espère que vous aussi. Comme l'avait prévu le disclamer, j'évoque ici des pratiques qui peuvent être très dangereuses donc si quelqu'un aurait l'envie d'essayer, faites des recherches et surtout pensez à votre sécurité. Merci aux followers, favoris et reviewers ! J'apprécie votre soutien.**

 _Note de la traductrice : Piouf ! Effectivement c'était un long chapitre (plus de 4500 mots !) Pour votre plus grand plaisir je l'espère._

 _EveIyapo m'a fait part du fait qu'elle avait perdu des lecteurs après la lecture de ce chapitre car ils avaient été très inconfortables par rapport à la scène avec le sang. Je tenais à vous dire que je trouverais ça dommage que vous arrêtiez pour ça car la suite vaut vraiment le coup. Malgré tout je respecterai votre choix._

 _A mercredi prochain !_

 _PS : comme vous l'aviez peut-être remarqué, je postais les chapitres en tout début d'après-midi. Avec la reprise des cours, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster à ce moment là de la journée, je pense donc que je posterai en début de soirée (toujours le mercredi, pas de panique ! ;) )_

 _Tchao,_

 _Poesie-de-Rere_


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Seth se détendit sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. Décidément, cela devenait un week-end très étrange mais à la fois très satisfaisant. Le meilleur qu'il ait vécu depuis longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et inclina sa tête en arrière pour rincer le savon qu'il avait sur le visage et le shampooing dans ses cheveux.

« Ok, maintenant lèves les bras. »

Seth obtempéra en entendant l'ordre, étendant ses bras loin de son corps pour que Dean puisse le savonner tout en entier. N'ayant jamais été chouchouté de cette manière auparavant, Seth ne pouvait croire à quel point il appréciait quelque chose d'aussi simple que de prendre une douche avec une autre personne.

Il était clair que c'était quelque chose que Dean et Roman devaient apprécier, considérant la taille impressionnante de la douche dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Quand Dean avait laissé entrer Seth en premier dans la salle de bain, le Dominé n'avait pu retenir un sifflement d'admiration. Non seulement il avait été impressionné par la taille de la douche et ses deux pommes de douche, mais aussi par son incroyable modernité. Il y avait des boutons pour changer la force du jet, la vitesse et l'on pouvait même ajouter de la vapeur. Il avait remarqué qu'il y avait également ce qui semblait être des lumières (souvent éteintes) tout le long du sommet et de la base de la douche.

Un soudain courant d'air froid obligea Seth à ouvrir les yeux et Dean arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, tenant le gant de toilette au niveau des abdominaux du pretty boy. Roman leur sourit alors qu'il entrait dans la douche puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Comment tu te sens Seth ? » Roman alluma la seconde pomme de douche la plus proche de lui, regardant toujours Seth, attendant une réponse.

Rollins hésita brièvement avant de répondre. Dean avait recommencé à le laver et semblait intentionnellement se diriger vers son aine. Se forçant à se concentrer, il rencontra les yeux de Roman et dit, « Je me sens bien. Fatigué et un petit peu affamé mais sinon ça va. »

Roman s'avança sous le jet d'eau mais garda son regard encré dans celui de Seth. « Pas de sensation d'étourdissement ou de nausée ? »

Seth secoua négativement la tête, à la fois soulagé et déçu que Dean lui lave maintenant les jambes.

Roman acquiesça. « Tant mieux. Fais nous savoir si tu commences à te sentir mal ou bizarre. »

« Je le ferai, » répondit Seth. Il sentit une tape sur son pied gauche et regarda en bas pour voir Dean lui indiquer qu'il voulait qu'il le lève. Acquiesçant, Rollins dû résister pour ne pas rire pendant que Dean savonnait la sensible plante de son pied.

Se relevant, Dean s'apprêtait à laver le dos de Seth mais fut amusé de voir Roman soudainement à côté de lui, tendant la main pour avoir le gant de toilette. Souriant, il le donna à Reigns qui lui sourit également avant de commencer à laver le dos et les fesses de Rollins.

Seth gémit d'appréciation, les yeux fermés, pendant que Roman nettoyait minutieusement son dos. Il avait l'impression que l'homme pressait intentionnellement plus fort à certains endroits, comme s'il massait son corps pour évacuer les tensions que Rollins n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait. Quand Reigns arriva au niveau du bas de son dos, Seth se sentait complètement détendu. Il avait inconsciemment écarté les jambes pour que Roman puisse nettoyer n'importe quel endroit où il pouvait encore rester du sperme de leurs précédents ébats. Ces petits soins étaient attentionnés et doux, ce qui permit à Seth de se détendre encore plus. Et Dean avait simplement observé minutieusement la scène en entier, avec une expression prévenante et amusée sur le visage.

Quand Roman eut terminé, il laissa tomber le gant à terre et dit à Seth, « Rinces toi. »

Avec un soupir, le pretty boy se retourna et alla se placer sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche, rinçant tout le savon qu'il avait sur le corps. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se retourna de nouveau et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il vit la scène qui avait commencée derrière lui.

Roman et Dean s'embrassaient langoureusement sous l'autre jet d'eau de la douche. Les deux hommes semblaient avoir oubliés qu'il était là et qu'il était complètement focalisé sur eux. Seth les observait, captivé par Ambrose qui agrippait les épaules de Roman fermement pendant qu'agressivement, il suçait et mordillait ses lèvres pulpeuses. En retour, Roman quitta les lèvres de Dean pour mitrailler le cou de son partenaire de doux mordillements et de légères morsures.

Avec des yeux noirs de désir, Ambrose regarda par-dessus son épaule Rollins qui se tenait debout, subjugué, les observant. Léchant ses lèvres, il siffla entre ses dents quand Roman suça la tendre peau de son cou, avant de s'adresser à Rollins. « Hey pretty boy. Donnes nous ces deux gants de toilettes là-bas, tu veux bien ?

Seth n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger, de peur de manquer quelque chose d'incroyable, mais il se força à obéir. Il prit les deux gants et les tendit aux deux hommes. Assez curieusement, ils continuèrent à se caresser et à se laver mutuellement sans que cela ne devienne trop sexuel. Leurs sexes étaient durs et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre mais Dean et Roman n'y prêtaient que peu d'attention, et tiraient tout leur plaisir de caresses sensuelles et de baisers à la fois doux et agressifs. Rollins était impuissant et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que les regarder. Il devenait lui aussi dur mais préférait regarder les deux hommes plutôt que de se soulager.

Tout se passait pour le mieux parce que Seth n'avait pas remarqué qu'il commençait à se sentir faible, ses jambes tremblant légèrement. Puis il commença à avoir la tête qui tourne mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Mais quand il sentit lui monter des bouffées de chaleur, il s'inquiéta, essayant de savoir ce qui se passait.

« _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ?_ » pensa-t-il. Posant une main sur sa tête, il essaya de prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations pour se stabiliser mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner.

La vision de Seth commença à s'obscurcir et à devenir floue et il chancela soudainement, ayant du mal à garder l'équilibre.

Roman fut le premier à remarquer la lutte de Seth et secoua la tête. Curieux, Ambrose se retourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son partenaire.

Avec une pointe d'amusement il dit, « Eh merde. Le pretty boy est sur le point de s'évanouir. »

« Vas l'attraper abruti ! » gronda Roman repoussant le corps d'Ambrose recouvert de mousse.

Ambrose rigola et secoua la tête vigoureusement. « Nan mec. C'est de ta faute s'il est comme ça. Vas l'attraper, _toi_. »

Finalement, Rollins s'effondra sur le sol de la douche avec un gros bruit sourd avant qu'aucun des deux hommes n'aient pu le rattraper.

Reigns émit un bruit de frustration alors qu'il se plaça de nouveau sous le jet d'eau de la douche pour rincer le savon qu'il avait sur le corps. « Je lui ai dit de nous prévenir s'il commençait à se sentir mal ! »

Ambrose haussa les épaules et commença également à se rincer. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment un problème Rome ? Maintenant on va devoir le punir pour n'avoir écouté ni nous ni même son propre corps. »

Cela fit en fait rire fortement Roman. Il regarda le corps de Seth, sur le ventre, sur le sol mouillé de la douche et sourit. « Je crois que tu as raison. »

Quelques temps plus tard, les trois hommes se trouvaient dans le salon, devant la télévision pendant qu'un générique de film d'action défilait devant eux. Ils avaient des assiettes pleines de nourriture (qui avait dû être réchauffée au four à cause des toutes les « distractions » précédentes) et ils étaient assis, nus, sous plusieurs couvertures fraîches pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

Seth les avait rejoints après s'être séché et être descendu au rez-de-chaussée. Reigns l'avait forcé à boire un grand verre d'eau avant de lui donner de la nourriture. Et maintenant il se sentait beaucoup mieux. A chaque bouchée, que ce soit les délicieuses gaufres ou le poulet croustillant, il sentait que cela lui redonnait de l'énergie. De quelle manière embarrassante il s'était évanoui !

Ils mangèrent la plupart du temps en silence, avec quelques commentaires ici et là sur le fait que la nourriture était bonne, ou encore que le protagoniste à la télé était stupide.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Seth offrit de débarrasser les assiettes et les verres pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle mais Ambrose le coupa dans son élan en se levant le premier, avant que lui-même ait eu le temps de faire un seul geste. Lorsqu'il revint, le blond les rejoignit sous les couvertures, rappliquant sans s'excuser à l'intérieur du cocon formé par la chaleur de leurs corps.

Tripotant le bord d'une des couvertures, Seth se sentait vaguement nerveux. Mais il devait poser la question. « Euh… Roman ? »

« Hmm… ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu as découvert que tu aimais jouer avec le sang ? »

Roman hésita assez longtemps avant de répondre ce qui fit rire Dean. Après avoir fusillé l'homme de l'autre côté de Rollins du regard, Reigns retourna son attention vers Seth.

« Eh bien c'était quelques années avant que je rencontre Dean. Je travaillais dans un salon de tatouages et de piercings en tant qu'apprenti. » A la vue des yeux écarquillés de Seth, Roman lui sourit. « Hey, c'était une brève période de ma vie avant que je ne réalise que j'étais doué pour le marché du stockage et que je me ferai beaucoup plus d'argent. Enfin bref, je sortais avec une fille à cette époque, et elle gardait des lames de rasoirs dans sa table de nuit. La toute première fois que j'ai passé la nuit chez elle… les choses sont devenues assez torrides et intenses entre nous, et elle a sorti une des lames et a incisé une ligne entre ses miches. Je me suis senti encore plus excité et on a continué la nuit dans ce sens-là. Elle a dû jeter les draps le lendemain. »

« Whaou… » expira Seth. Malgré toutes les possibilités de réponse, il ne s'était pas attendu à une comme celle-là.

Après un moment, Ambrose prit la main de Seth et la plaça sur son sexe percé. « Tu sens ça pretty boy ? C'est Rome qui me l'a percé. Je paris que tu peux imaginer à quel point il a aimé ça. »

La respiration de Seth se bloqua dans sa gorge et Reigns émit un petit rire. Ça avait été une nuit plutôt sauvage. Ce fut aussi cette nuit-là que les deux hommes découvrirent qu'ils étaient bien ensemble. Ils devinrent alors inséparables et Dean avait même suivit Roman dans le monde des 'costard-cravates' de l'univers du marché du stockage peu de temps après.

Les trois hommes, en bonne compagnie, restèrent assis en silence pendant encore quarante-cinq minutes. Seth n'avait pas retiré sa main du membre percé de Dean et il semblait que ce dernier ne s'en souciait guère. Les doigts du Dominé s'attardèrent sur le gland, traçant encore et encore l'anneau métallique, se rappelant à quel point il l'avait senti cette nuit-là lorsqu'il touchait le fond de sa gorge alors que Dean s'enfonçait dans sa bouche.

C'était seulement la nuit dernière ? Cela lui paraissait si lointain.

Juste lorsqu'il commençait à somnoler, il fut rudement réveillé par les couvertures qu'on retirait de sur son corps. Il frissonna alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup pour apercevoir Roman et Dean se lever du canapé.

Ambrose lui sourit. « Allez Seth, on va te ramener chez toi. »

Quand les trois hommes furent habillés, Ambrose en t-shirt et jeans, Roman avec un pantalon chic et un polo, et Seth avec le short de basketball emprunté à Dean ainsi qu'un de ses t-shirts, ils montèrent dans la voiture et quittèrent le quartier.

A la lumière du jour, le quartier semblait encore plus inoffensif à Seth que la nuit dernière. Il y avait des gens qui promenaient leurs chiens, certains d'entre eux firent même un signe de la main à Reigns et à Dean quand ils passaient près d'eux. Il y avait des enfants qui jouaient dans la rue et des personnes qui profitaient d'un barbecue sur leur terrasse. Que des choses positives et normales. Cela rendit ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière entre ces trois hommes encore plus irréel.

Après rentrer les instructions dans le GPS, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Seth en un temps record. Ce dernier rassembla son pantalon en cuir et son harnais avant de sortir, et s'apprêta à ouvrir la portière lorsqu'il sentit la main de Roman sur son bras, ce qui l'arrêta.

« Ecoutes bien, pretty boy. Nous allons nous revoir avant la fin de la semaine. »

Seth sourit intérieurement, heureux de savoir qu'il allait passer plus de temps avec ces deux hommes sexy et magnétiques.

Dean sourit et ajusta le rétroviseur pour apercevoir le visage de Seth. « Ouais, on doit encore punir ton petit cul pour ne pas nous avoir avertis que tu étais sur le point de t'évanouir. »

A cette annonce, les mâchoires de Seth se contractèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il commença à dire quelque chose mais Roman secoua simplement la tête.

« Non. Pas de ça avec nous. Tu ne sauras pas quand. Tu ne sauras pas où. Mais tu sais juste que cela va arriver. Maintenant, descends de la voiture. »

Abattu et quelque peu effrayé, Rollins sortit de la voiture et referma la portière derrière lui. Il monta doucement les marches devant son immeuble où se trouvait son appartement et ouvrit la porte du bâtiment. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il lança un rapide coup d'œil vers la voiture qui était toujours arrêtée au bord du trottoir. Il eut juste le temps d'entrevoir Roman l'observer et Dean apparemment toujours souriant.

Se retournant, il entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment et referma la porte derrière lui avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

* * *

 **A/N : Hmm… Je me demande ce qu'ils ont en réserve pour ce pauvre Seth ? *rires* Enfin bref, je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favoris, follows et qui ont posté des reviews jusqu'ici ! J'apprécie le soutient. Et depuis mes débuts, cette fic est la plus lue ce qui est vraiment génial ! J'espère que vous continuez à l'apprécier :)**

 _Note de la traductrice : Que dire de plus ? A part qu'il me semble déjà entendre ces fameux « La suite ! La suite ! ». Cela va arriver… mercredi prochain !_

 _PS : merci à MarRKO By Metal qui review chaque chapitre et qui semble être notre plus grand(e) fidèl(e) fan !_


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Il était midi moins dix ce jeudi et la salle de sport était déjà pleine de membres travaillant leurs corps sur des machines et faisant des tours de pistes en courant. A ce moment de la journée, il y avait majoritairement des personnes qui venaient faire du sport pendant leur pause déjeuné, souhaitant prendre le temps de faire du sport et atteindre leurs objectifs.

A ce moment de la journée, Seth Rollins était le seul manager à son poste. Il était de sa responsabilité de garder la salle de gym en ordre, de gérer n'importe quelle crise qui pouvait apparaître et de parler avec les potentiels futurs membres qui pourraient se présenter.

Cependant, le fait que l'on soit jeudi impliquait aussi que Seth avait le devoir d'apprendre à nager à des enfants débutants, qui venait d'une école maternelle. Au début, il avait été réticent à être l'instructeur d'un groupe d'enfants si jeunes mais avec le temps, il avait découvert que c'était marrant et relativement simple comparé à enseigner la natation à des adultes (la plupart d'entre eux avaient développé une phobie de l'eau exagérée). Les enfants l'appréciaient et s'éclataient généralement chaque week-end.

Seth sourit alors qu'il quittait la zone 'Snack' avec une bouteille d'eau à la main, pensant aux enfants et à quel point il était excité de leur apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Il s'apprêtait à se rendre à son office quand il sentit une légère tape sur son épaule. C'était Leslie, l'une des réceptionnistes. Elle lui fit un gros sourire étincellent, tortillant inconsciemment une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns avec son index. Elle semblait anxieuse malgré son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Euh… Non. Rien de tout ça ! » La jeune femme gloussa légèrement, maintenant clairement excitée. « C'est juste qu'il y a deux nouvelles recrues potentielles qui ont besoin de parler avec toi. »

A l'annonce, Seth sourit. Il appréciait la venue de nouveaux membres, les voir atteindre leurs objectifs et devenir des personnes plus heureuses et en meilleure santé. « Super ! Est-ce qu'ils sont juste devant ? »

Quand Leslie acquiesça, il la suivit vers l'entrée de la salle de gym, amusé du fait qu'elle parla sans discontinuer tout le long du chemin.

« Mon dieu Seth, ces deux hommes sont trop sexy ! J'espère réellement qu'ils vont nous rejoindre, cela ne me dérangerai certainement pas de les observer faire de la musculation chaque jour. Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à quelque chose avec eux cependant, » dit-elle avec un rire. « Allez Seth ! Tu dois les convaincre de nous rejoindre ! »

Seth ria légèrement. « Comme si tu n'avais pas assez de quoi te rincer l'œil ici Leslie. » Ils s'approchaient de l'accueil mais l'attention de Seth était toujours tournée vers la jeune femme à côté de lui. « De plus, je pensais que j'avais toute ton attention ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'ennuies avec moi ? »

Leslie rougie en entendant la question et baissa rapidement la tête timidement, ce qui fit rire plus fort Seth. Il détourna son regarda d'elle et se concentra vers les individus près du comptoir.

« Bienvenue à... » Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Les yeux de Seth s'ouvrirent en grand et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise, formant un O parfait, alors qu'il rencontrait les regards de Dean Ambrose et Roman Reigns. Les deux hommes portaient des costumes très chics et onéreux, évidemment du fait sur mesure. Et Roman tenait dans sa main gauche une mallette en cuir italienne.

« _Oh seigneur… Oh merde… Oh bordel…_ » Le cerveau de Seth fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Comment avaient-ils découvert l'endroit où il travaillait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Leslie observait alternativement les visages des trois hommes, extrêmement curieuse. C'était comme si Seth connaissait les deux hommes en costard, mais pourquoi alors n'agissait-il pas en conséquence ?

Roman leva légèrement les sourcils pour faire subtilement signe à Seth de se détendre.

Seth prit le message pour un avertissement et s'éclaircit la gorge, secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. « Excusez-me. Je suis désolé. Euh… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, gentlemen ? »

Dean soupira, essayant de paraître exaspéré. « Eh bien avec notre boulot, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous exercer physiquement. Nous nous demandions juste quel genre d'abonnement votre salle pouvait proposer pour des personnes avec des agendas surbookés comme les nôtres."

Le double sens de la phrase ne passa pas inaperçu pour Seth. Ambrose le laissait savoir qu'ils perdaient leur temps à rester devant l'accueil.

S'éclaircissant la gorge une nouvelle fois, Seth regarda vers Leslie qui avait observé l'échange en entier avec un intérêt imperturbable. « Euh, Leslie ? Tu peux retourner à ton poste. J'emmène ces deux hommes dans mon bureau et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour les aider. »

Leslie sourit timidement, comme elle le faisait souvent lorsque Seth s'adressait à elle. « Ok. Je vais retourner travailler sur des dossiers ou des trucs du genre. » Elle s'éloigna, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer juste devant ses yeux.

L'expression sur le visage de Roman ne changea pas lorsqu'il se tourna vers Seth. Il fit un geste de la main devant lui. « Montrez-nous le chemin… _Seth_. »

Seth sentit ses épaules se recroqueviller en entendant la façon dont avait été prononcé son prénom, moqueuse, comme s'il était en colère contre lui. Sans dire un mot, il les mena vers son bureau qui se trouvait au fond de la salle de gym. Il se trouvait sous une salle de cours, qui elle se trouvait à l'étage supérieur, où une session de Zumba avait déjà commencé. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de près par Ambrose et Reigns.

Seth entendit le clic caractéristique du verrou que l'on ferme, et se retourna pour faire face aux deux Dominants. Humidifiant ses lèvres nerveusement, il les fixa silencieusement, attendant de voir ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

Dean lança un regard vers Roman avant de se retourner et de fermer systématiquement tous les stores des fenêtres qui permettait de voir vers la salle ouverte du gymnase. Quand ils furent tous fermer, il se plaça aux côtés de Roman qui avait arrêté de regarder Seth.

Les trois hommes se tenaient debout en silence pendant quelques instants, la tension grandissant encore et encore entre eux.

Ce fut Roman qui prit la parole le premier.

« On doit toujours te punir pretty boy, » dit-il doucement. Il commença à défaire les boutons des manches de sa chemise et à les relever jusqu'aux coudes, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Seth.

« _Oh…_ » Seth avala sa salive alors qu'il se rappelait cette promesse qui lui semblait avoir été faite il y a si longtemps. Réellement, il avait arrêté d'anticiper son arrivée après mardi mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Une part de lui pensait qu'ils avaient sans doute oublié… qu'ils l'avaient oublié, lui. Le week-end avait été tellement agréable, tellement irréel, qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la connexion qu'ils avaient eu dure dans le temps. Comme avec tellement d'autres hommes dans le passé. Mais ça se produisait. Ils étaient là. Ils souhaitaient donc poursuivre.

Ils le voulaient réellement.

Le sexe de Seth tressauta d'anticipation.

« Retires ton pantalon et ton sous-vêtement. Tu peux garder ton t-shirt, » commanda Roman.

Seth fit ce qu'on lui dit et se tenait désormais à moitié nu devant les deux hommes. Son sexe tressauta une nouvelle fois et cette fois, les deux hommes purent le remarquer. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ambrose, amusé de voir son corps réagir.

Roman pointa le bureau derrière Seth. « Retournes-toi et fais face au bureau. Ensuite, je veux que tu t'allonges dessus, avec seulement ton torse et ta tête en contact avec, et tes bras tendus de chaque côté. »

Seth obéit aux ordres, la position forçant ses fesses à se lever, le faisant se sentir complètement vulnérable et exposé. Ses bras étaient assez longs pour qu'il puisse atteindre les bords du bureau, et il ne put s'empêcher de les agripper fermement, son corps parsemé de picotements à cause de la douleur certaine que le ton de Roman impliquait. Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il attendait.

Il entendit Roman murmurer quelque chose à Dean, puis il entendit le clic de la mallette qu'on ouvrait. Il sentit ensuite quelque chose s'attacher autour de ses poignets Quand les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, Seth testa les liens. Apparemment, ils l'avaient attaché au bureau avec quelque chose, probablement une corde.

« Ouvres grand pretty boy, » ordonna Ambrose avec un rictus sur le visage, se penchant vers le devant du bureau. Dans ses mains se trouvait un bâillon avec une boule rouge au milieu.

Seth voulait protester sur le fait qu'il devenait inquiet car il ne savait pas jusqu'où les deux hommes étaient prêts à aller, même s'ils se trouvaient sur son lieu de travail, mais finalement il fit ce qu'on lui dit. Après tout, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il leur laissait le contrôle. Après le week-end dernier, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de les décevoir.

Avec la boule dans sa bouche et les liens attachés derrière sa tête, Dean disparut rapidement de son champ de vison. Ce dernier s'assit sur une des chaises et observa Reigns retirer sa ceinture, incapable de s'arrêter de sourire.

Seth entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une boucle de ceinture que l'on défait et le murmure du cuir qui glisse contre un pantalon. Il savait ce qui allait arriver mais cela ne supprima pas le surprenant éclair de douleur qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il reçut le premier coup. Il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'un second coup s'abattit rapidement. Le coup suivant fut comme une violente brûlure au niveau de ses fesses et Rollins aurait crié s'il n'avait pas un bâillon dans sa bouche.

Les basses, qui résonnaient en provenance du sol du cours de Zumba au-dessus d'eux, étaient parfaites pour couvrir le bruit du cuir qui claque contre la peau, et Dean ria presque à cette pensée. Il pouvait dire que Roman mettait toute son énergie dans chaque assaut, indiquant à quel point il avait été inquiet lorsque cette andouille de pretty boy s'était évanouit Samedi. Mais il devait admettre que, malgré les cris de douleur étouffés de Seth, il encaissait comme un champion. Dean avait vu plein d'individus qui avaient pliés sous les punitions diverses et variées de Reigns. Ambrose caressa la bosse dans son pantalon.

Roman devait se dépêcher.

Finalement, après 20 coups de ceinture, Roman s'arrêta. Il contempla les séries de marques rouges qui décoraient les fesses du pretty boy. Serrées, rebondies et juste…

Parfaites.

Doucement, il passa furtivement sa main sur chaque rougeur, heureux de sentir la chaleur émanant de la peau fouettée. Reigns déboutonna son pantalon et le descendit, ainsi que son boxer, pour libérer son sexe incroyablement dur, le gland gonflé, violet, et déjà luisant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Sans regarder derrière lui, il tendit la main en arrière et sourit quand Dean lui donna un petit flacon de lubrifiant. Il en appliqua une quantité généreuse sur son sexe et rendit le flacon à Dean qui laissa échapper un rire.

Reigns positionna la tête de son sexe à l'entrée de Seth, vaguement amusé de voir le jeune homme se reculer, essayant de l'enfoncer par lui-même. Se sentant obligé, Roman le pénétra tout entier, jusqu'à la garde.

Rollins grogna autour du bâillon dans sa bouche, la sensation de brûlure étant intense et très douloureuse du fait qu'il n'ait pas été préparé, malgré le désir qui le rongeait d'avoir Roman en lui. Involontairement, il tira d'un coup sec sur les liens qui retenaient ses poignets mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Reigns ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il commença à effectuer des mouvements de vas-et-viens rapides, profonds et violents, dans son antre serrée.

« Oh bordel pretty boy, » gémit Roman, parlant pour la première fois depuis ces quinze dernières minutes. « Merde… » Il se sentait tellement bien à l'intérieur de lui, mais il sentait également à quel point le corps de Seth était tendu et qu'il éprouvait beaucoup plus de douleur que de plaisir pendant qu'il le pénétrait. Il se pencha vers le corps de Seth, changeant d'angle pour que son sexe heurte la prostate du pretty boy à chaque mouvement. Maintenant, Seth tremblait sous lui, ses gémissements indiquant désormais son pur plaisir.

Dean se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers le bureau. Il monta dessus, faisant tomber des papiers et des objets dans le processus. Il se mit à genoux devant Seth, défit son pantalon, et baissa son sous-vêtement juste assez pour libérer son sexe dur et palpitant.

« Regardes moi pretty boy, » ordonna-t-il.

A cause de la façon dont il était attaché sur le bureau et de la manière brutale dont Roman le pilonnait, Seth mit du temps à s'exécuter. Une claque sur son derrière encore douloureux le força à obéir plus rapidement, sa tête désormais relevée dans un angle inconfortable pour observer Dean.

Ambrose sourit à Seth, l'observant essayer de combattre l'envie de fermer les yeux à cause des assauts de Roman. Enroulant sa main autour de sa virilité, il commença à la caresser doucement sur toute la longueur, plus pour exciter Seth que lui-même.

« Tu vois cette queue ? Hein ? Je parie que tu crèves d'envie que je te retire cette merde de ta bouche, comme ça je pourrai la remplacer par cette bite. Ouais, je parie que tu préfèrerais être étouffé par ça, hein pretty boy ? Dean ria à l'entende de l'incompréhensible réponse étouffée que Seth essaya de prononcer, ses yeux le suppliant de faire ce qu'il venait de dire. Ambrose se rapprocha simplement du visage de Seth, se masturbant rapidement à présent, avide de jouir sur son visage.

« Bordel Dean… Je suis proche… Tellement proche putain… » Roman martelait ses hanches contre celles de Seth, plus que prêt à jouir.

Les yeux de Dean étaient fermés mais il gémit en répondant. « Moi aussi… Merde… Oh oui ! » Juste après, le bond éjacula jet par jet au moment de la délivrance sur le visage de Seth, qui ferma les yeux pour empêcher la semence d'y entrer.

Ambrose soupira profondément, finalement satisfait, caressant tranquillement son sexe qui commençait à se ramollir.

Reigns était tellement prêt de la jouissance, son orgasme approchait rapidement mais le petit Dominé devait venir en premier. Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient le plus proche possible de l'oreille de Seth.

« Viens pour nous pretty boy. Jouis, comme ça je pourrais remplir ton petit cul serré. Maintenant pretty boy, jouis maintenant ! »

L'ordre combiné avec la douce sensation de Roman à l'intérieur de lui frappant sa boule de nerf fut de trop. Seth grogna bruyamment autour du bâillon, son sperme s'empressant de s'échapper de son pénis gorgé de sang, tellement chaudement et rapidement que cela lui fit presque mal. Peu de temps après, Reigns vint à son tour, exhaussant la promesse qu'il avait fait plus tôt en remplissant l'antre du pretty boy. Son orgasme fut tellement intense qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'agripper les hanches du jeune homme, laissant l'empreinte de ses doigts sur sa peau.

« Bordel de merde, » expira Reigns. Il se retira et recula d'un pas pour pouvoir se pencher et remonter son boxer, ainsi que son pantalon. Il regarda Dean descendre du bureau et se rhabiller également.

Seth gémit quand il entendit les deux hommes se rhabiller. Ses jambes étaient faibles et ses genoux étaient comme de la gelée. S'il n'était pas attaché au bureau, il se serait écroulé depuis longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit que les liens se détendaient et qu'on les retirait de ses poignets. Ensuite, il sentit qu'on détachait le bâillon de derrière sa tête et qu'on le retirait de sa bouche. Ses joues étaient douloureuses et ses poignets lui faisaient un peu mal mais il n'osa pas bougé jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai la permission.

Dean et Roman se sourirent.

Il apprenait.

« Ok pretty boy, tu peux te relever à présent. Rhabilles toi et utilises les mouchoirs qui sont là pour nettoyer ton visage, » dit Roman en pointant une boite sur le haut d'une étagère avant de s'asseoir dans l'une des chaises.

Seth se leva doucement, les jambes le menaçant de céder à tout moment. Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau des joues et de son derrière, il se sentait presque euphorique. Il s'habilla précautionneusement et nettoya son visage du mieux qu'il put. Malheureusement, le sperme de Dean avait déjà commencé à sécher dans sa barbe. Il allait devoir se rendre aux toilettes pour réellement nettoyer son visage.

Et ses fesses.

Il pouvait sentir le sperme de Roman commencer à s'écouler de son anus délicieusement douloureux qui se desserrait beaucoup.

« Tu t'en es bien sorti pretty boy, » l'honora Ambrose, avec un clin d'œil. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui ? »

Seth regarda alternativement les deux hommes avant de répondre. « J'ai appris… que si je ne me sens pas bien après avoir joué, je dois vous le faire savoir. »

Roman lui sourit. « Pas seulement après avoir joué. Nous voulons toujours savoir comment tu te sens. » Il replaça les cordages et le bâillon dans sa mallette et la referma. « On viendra te chercher à la fin de ton travail vendredi soir. Sois sûr d'avoir préparé tes affaires et de les amener ici. » Lui et Ambrose se dirigèrent alors vers la porte du bureau.

« Hey, tu ferais mieux d'être prêt Seth, » ajouta Dean avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. « N'as-tu pas un cours de natation qui commence dans moins de cinq minutes ? Tu ne peux pas décevoir les enfants. » Lui et Roman échangèrent un rire avant de quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux.

* * *

 **A/N : Whew ! Je n'avais pas prévu de publier la suite si rapidement, mais ce chapitre s'écrivait tout seul… Bref, je dois dire que je suis choquée du nombre de followers et de favoris que cette fic a reçu après le dernier poste d'hier (et plus de 100 vues en 48 heures ! un record pour moi c'est sûr) mais je suis contente que vous soyez nombreux à apprécier ma fic ! J'aime aussi les reviews que vous m'envoyez.**

 _Note de la traductrice : Bon je ne suis pas aussi rapide que l'auteur et je n'atteins pas ses records mais ce n'est pas grave ! Il y a moins de public pour le ambrolleigns en France mais peu importe ! ;-) Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir. A propos des reviews, si jamais j'ai du retard dans la traduction je posterai une review pour vous prévenir, histoire que les followers ne sautent pas de joie en recevant un mail « nouveau chapitre » alors qu'il y a juste 5 petites phrases qui annoncent un retard. Pas cool et je déteste les fausses joies alors…_

 _A mercredi prochain !_


	10. Chapitre 9

**A/N : Je vous suggère le morceau « Knights » (P.O.S Remix) by Minus The Bear, à écouter avec ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Seth Rollins était à présent au paradis.

Ses poignets étaient attachés au-dessus de sa tête, pratiquement immobiles à cause de la paire de menottes tenue en place par la porte de la chambre. Ses jambes étaient enroulées autour de la taille de Dean alors que le Dominé pilonnait furieusement ses fesses. La friction de son dos nu coulissant contre le bois de la porte était délicieuse et sa tête martelait cette dernière à chaque coup de reins de Dean.

Dean palpait les fesses du derrière merveilleusement serré de Seth qu'il pénétrait contre la porte. Ses yeux ne quittaient jamais le visage du Dominé, adorant le fait qu'il soit si expressif. Sans parler des gémissements et plaintes profondes du pretty boy… Une douce musique qui résonnait à ses oreilles.

Les yeux de Seth étaient fermement clos, se concentrant uniquement sur la délicieuse tension dans ses bras et des menottes autour de ses poignets… se concentrant sur le fait que Dean le remplissait intensément…

Il était prêt à jouir.

Ambrose pouvait voir le désespoir sur le visage de Rollins. Malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse former une phrase complète, il y avait de forte chance qu'il le suppliait de jouir tout de suite. Avec un sourire, Dean redoubla d'efforts, pénétrant désormais brutalement Seth, déterminé à le faire crier.

L'encadrement de la porte tremblait dangereusement sous les vigoureux assauts mais les deux hommes n'y prêtaient absolument pas attention.

Pendant ce temps, Roman était allongé sur le lit, observant le spectacle devant lui.

Et c'était vraiment un très beau spectacle. Rollins ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que recevoir ce que Dean lui donnait.

Et Roman découvrait que le pretty boy était plus beau que jamais lorsqu'il était pénétré par l'un d'entre eux.

Par-dessus les craquements de la porte, Roman pouvait entendre Dean grommeler quelque chose au Dominé, son orgasme probablement imminent. Dean avait relâché les fesses de Seth, déplaçant une de ses mains pour agripper sa taille, et l'autre commençant à le masturber vigoureusement, tout en continuant ses mouvements de vas-et-viens.

Seth s'était contracté involontairement autour du sexe d'Ambrose quand il avait senti que Dean ne le soutenait plus alors qu'en fait, il réalisait juste de nouveaux ajustements. La peur d'être abandonné ne dura que quelques secondes. Ses sens étaient complètement perturbés avec la main du Dominant sur son sexe, le pilonnant toujours avec des mouvements brutaux.

Le pretty boy hurla alors qu'il se libéra sur la main, le torse et les abdominaux de Dean. Ambrose le suivit rapidement, la vision et la sensation de l'orgasme de Seth autour de lui étant trop dur à supporter.

« Bordel… » expira-t-il. Précautionneusement, il enleva d'autour de sa taille les jambes de Rollins et ainsi, ses pieds retouchèrent le sol. Son pénis glissa hors de l'antre du pretty boy avec un bruit humide et il sourit en voyant des gouttes de son sperme atterrir sur le sol.

Dean lança un regard à Reigns par-dessus son épaule, amusé de voir que son sexe était encore dur et que ses sourcils étaient relevés, un regard d'attente sur le visage. Réalisant ce que son partenaire voulait fit rire Ambrose. Retournant son attention vers Seth, il tendit les bras vers le haut pour le libérer de l'emprise des menottes. Quand il eut terminé, il conduisit Rollins vers le lit où Roman, allongé, attendait.

En tremblent, Seth monta sur le lit, savant exactement ce qui était attendu de lui. Il prit la base de l'épaisse virilité de Roman avant d'engloutir toute la longueur dans sa bouche en un seul coup.

Roman siffla entre ses dents à la sensation, déjà sensible à cause de ses propres caresses précédentes. Il observait la tête de Seth monter et descendre, fasciné par le fait que ses lèvres devenaient de plus en plus gonflées et rouges. Il pouvait sentir la langue du Dominé s'enrouler autour de son membre et il savait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

Quand Roman vint, il s'enfonça dans la bouche de Seth, l'étouffant accidentellement. Malgré cela, Seth réussit à avaler la majorité de sa semence, avant de retirer sa bouche de sa virilité dans le but de lécher toute la longueur et récupérer ainsi toutes les perles blanches.

« Ahh… c'est bon… Putain… » murmura Reigns, ses yeux se fermant. Cependant, en sentant un mouvement à côté de lui, il les rouvrit juste à temps pour voir Ambrose agripper une poignée de cheveux du pretty boy et l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser durement.

Seth gémit, enchanté, car il voulait faire partager le goût de l'essence de Roman, toujours dans sa bouche. Dean explora la bouche du jeune homme, tous les deux se réjouissant du goût et de l'enthousiasme de Rollins.

Il était tellement réceptif.

Ambrose sourit contre ses lèvres avant de finalement rompre le baiser et relâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur les cheveux du pretty boy.

Seth s'effondra sur le dos, entre les deux hommes, fixant le plafond.

« Waouh, » dit-il.

Dean et Roman se regardèrent avant de rire légèrement.

'Waouh' était le mot juste.

Après une douche rapide (accompagnée de légers baisers et caresses), le trio, satisfait, retourna au lit, cette fois pour décompresser et dormir. Comme le week-end dernier, Seth Rollins se retrouva entre les deux hommes, et comme la dernière fois, il était complètement à son aise. Il était confortable, rassasié, propre et heureux.

Juste au moment où il commençait à s'assoupir, il entendit Dean rire silencieusement à sa gauche.

Se tournant vers l'homme curieusement, il demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? »

Dean lui sourit, les yeux embrasés avec humour. « Eh bien, je repensais en fait à jeudi dernier. Je me demandais comment tu avais fait pour réussir à te nettoyer à temps pour ton cours de natation. »

Seth s'empourpra en repensant à cette journée et ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Roman rire derrière lui. « Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me rendre jusqu'aux douches sans que personne ne me vois mais j'ai réussi. » Puis, déplaçant les mains de devant son visage pour lancer un regard accusateur à Roman, il ajouta, « Par ailleurs, le chlore ça pique à mort. Chaque mois que je faisais une grimace, les enfants n'arrêtaient pas de me demander, 'Est-ce que ça va M. Rollins ?' »

Dean et Roman rigolèrent plus fort cette fois-ci. Ils avaient quitté la salle de sport en sachant que Seth allait certainement se sentir inconfortable le reste de la journée. L'image qui avait suivi son commentaire était d'une certaine façon plus drôle qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.

Hargneux, Seth mit l'un des oreillers sur sa tête et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un Ambrose toujours riant le lui retire de devant le visage.

« Et à propos de ton bureau ? » demanda-t-il avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. « Tu as éjaculé sur le sol, tu t'en souviens pretty boy ? Et je paris que tu pouvais encore sentir notre odeur après notre départ, même si nous n'étions plus là. »

Rougissant encore plus, Seth dit, « La moquette était déjà en piteux état avant. Et je garde toujours un vaporisateur de Febreze dans mon bureau. »

Réellement, il n'avait pas voulu retirer l'odeur des deux Dominants, ou les preuves de leurs ébats. Mais inquiet qu'un de ses coéquipiers, ou même un client, vienne vagabonder dans son bureau, avec l'odeur musquée de sexe encore présente dans l'air ambiant, avait été une assez grande motivation pour utiliser un rafraîchisseur d'air.

Roman sourit et glissa une mèche errante des cheveux de Seth derrière son oreille. « Eh bien, si tu continues à être sage, nous n'aurons plus besoin de te faire des visites surprises à ton travail. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, il observa les deux hommes tour à tour. « Si je continue ? »

Ambrose roula des yeux. « Eh bien, à moins qu'il y ait un autre couple d'hommes foutrement sexy avec qui tu préfèrerais passer ton temps… »

Seth regardait les deux hommes avec émerveillement. « Vous voulez me garder ? Vraiment ? »

« Si on ne voulait pas, on aurait déchiré le contrat du 'livre d'or' que tu as signé et on ne t'aurait pas recontacté. »

« De plus, » ajouta Roman, « Ne veux-tu pas nous appartenir ? »

Pendant un moment, Rollins fut incapable de parler. Est-ce qu'enfin, cela lui arrivait vraiment ?

Les deux hommes semblaient quelque peu pensifs à la vue du long silence et essayèrent de déchiffrer son visage. Seth ne pouvait simplement pas croire ce qu'il voyait ! Auraient-ils pu être inquiets du fait qu'il puisse dire 'non' ?

Rapidement, il tendit les bras vers Roman et prit sa tête entre ses mains, l'embrassant profondément. Surmontant la surprise initiale, Roman prit le contrôle du baiser, pénétrant sa langue le plus loin possible dans la bouche du pretty boy. C'était un baiser charnel, ses lèvres étant verrouillées sur les siennes. Roman, possédant la bouche de Rollins, le repoussa seulement pour qu'ils puissent respirer. Il se repencha vers lui pour un deuxième round mais Seth avait déjà attrapé Dean par le cou et l'attira vers lui de la même façon et dans le même but qu'avec Roman.

Ambrose l'embrassa durement, coupant presque les lèvres du Dominé avec ses dents. Il grogna dans la bouche de Seth, ravi qu'il ait initié le baiser et qu'il répondait si bien à son agressive affection. Finalement, Dean rompit le baiser, souriant à la vue des joues rosies de l'homme et de sa respiration haletante alors qu'il se rallongeait entre Reigns et lui.

« Je pense que ça veut dire oui. »

Leur second week-end ensemble fut leur premier en tant que trio amoureux d'un point de vue officiel.

La semaine suivante, Seth reçut la clé de chez eux et le code de l'alarme.

L'alchimie était électrique et le lien entre les trois hommes continuait de grandir et de se renforcer.

Quand un mois fut écoulé, il était plutôt évident pour les deux Dominants que Seth était en train de tomber amoureux d'eux. Et alors qu'il était plutôt apparent que Reigns ressentait la même chose, Dean pouvait sentir qu'il se retenait.

Jusqu'à présent, Seth avait été réceptif et docile, à chaque fois bien-au-delà des espérances des deux hommes. Il était tout ce qu'un homme pouvait rechercher dans un Dominé. Mais pour qu'Ambrose puisse sentir qu'il ait l'entière confiance absolue de Seth… Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour qu'il puisse remplir entièrement son cœur…

Il devait tuer le pretty boy.

* * *

 **A/N : le prochain chapitre sera sauvage les amis ! J'espère que vous êtes préparés** **J'apprécie toujours ceux qui mettent cette histoire dans leur favoris, qui postent des reviews et qui la suivent ! Pour info, cette fic est la plus suivie et la favorite de mon répertoire, ce qui continue de me faire dire 'waouh'. Merci !**

 _Note de la traductrice : Chapitre le plus court que vous aurez. Après ça grimpe en flèche ! Les remarques de l'auteur valent aussi pour moi, alors un grand merci à vous ! Une petite info supplémentaire qui concerne la date de parution des chapitres : le mercredi s'avère dans mon emploi du temps être la journée la plus chargée. Par conséquent, je posterai le jeudi, journée beaucoup plus cool pour moi._

 _A JEUDI prochain !_


	11. Chapitre 10

**A/N : Disclamer, disclamer, disclamer ! De plus, je vous rappelle la musique à écouter pour la fic : 'Ready to Blow' (Dwarves Mix) by KMFDM.**

 _Note de la traductrice : un moment assez hardcore dans ce chapitre : âme sensible s'abstenir. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 10

« Ahh ! Mon gars, hors de question ! »

Roman fronça les sourcils au congédiement de Cameron et la main parfaitement manucurée posée devant lui.

S'éloignant quelque peu du bras tendu de la femme furieuse qui était avachie sur la table de conférence pour exprimer son mécontentement, Roman essaya encore une fois d'exposer la situation. Il expliqua les faits clairement, leur donna toutes ses trouvailles, ainsi que celles de Dean, mais aussi les chiffres qu'ils pourraient atteindre à la fin du trimestre chaque point, plus que favorable. Mais le froncement de sourcils qui s'en suivit, non seulement sur le visage de Cameron mais aussi sur celui de Naomi, frustra le Samoan au plus haut point.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas faire ça ! » s'exclama Roman, clairement exaspéré. « Je veux dire, ne pouvez-vous donc pas comprendre combien d'argent on a investi pour parvenir à obtenir ses nouveaux clients ? »

Cameron arrangea sa jupe avant de se rasseoir, mécontente, et Naomi secoua la tête.

« Non, tu as raison Roman, l'entreprise et nous pourrions rapporter beaucoup d'argent si on prenait en charge ses nouveaux clients, » commença Naomi, croisant les jambes avec un regard prévenant. « Mais nous avons déjà travaillé 60 heures cette semaine ! Jimmy a insisté pour que je diminue mes heures de travail désormais. Il péterait un plomb si jamais il apprend que je dois travailler encore plus ! »

« Ouais… Vinny me fait également des réflexions ! » Cameron roula des yeux alors qu'elle se rappelait une dispute datant de deux jours auparavant. « Je lui dis constamment, 'Bébé, on est surchargé de travail ! Je suis trop fatiguée pour faire l'amour quand je rentre à la maison. Je veux juste aller dormir.' »

Naomi haussa un élégant sourcil à l'entente de sa camarade. Comme si Cameron n'avait pas de désirs sexuels à raconter. Certainement pas depuis toutes ces années qu'elles étaient amies. _« Ce garçon Vinny doit être un saint ! »_ pensa-t-elle. _« Ou il est juste complétement et littéralement un idiot. »_

Fortement, elle dit, « Cam, je ne suis jamais fatiguée pour donner à Jimmy une petit gâterie. Trois jours sans sexe et il devient le Muppet Mordicus. »

Malgré lui, Roman rigola doucement mais pas assez doucement apparemment. Il s'arrêta soudainement quand Cameron lui lança un regard percent.

« Roman… La seule raison pour laquelle tu ne vois pas de problème avec le fait d'avoir un agenda surchargé, c'est parce que tu travailles avec ton mec. Je parie que vous vous envoyer en l'air au bureau aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Roman fut content d'avoir assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas rougir à la fougueuse insinuation de sa coéquipière. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Cependant, avant qu'il ait une la chance de répondre, elle enchaîna, « De plus, tu sais que j'ai raison. Regardes le ! Il n'a pas remué le petit doigt pour t'aider à nous convaincre ! »

En disant ça, Naomi, Cameron et Roman se tournèrent vers Dean Ambrose qui leur tournait en réalité le dos, faisant quelque chose sur son téléphone.

Reigns se racla la gorge bruyamment. « Ahem ! Un peu d'aide par ici Dean ? Dean ! »

Le blond foncé se retourna doucement, ne quittant pas son téléphone des yeux. « Ouais, ouais j'ai entendu. Tu as raison Cam. On baise comme des lapins dès qu'on en a l'occasion. En fait, le week-end dernier, on a baisé sur ton bureau. _Après_ que l'équipe de nettoyage ait nettoyé le sol. » Souriant diaboliquement, il leva finalement le regard juste à temps pour voir l'horreur absolue apparaissant sur son joli visage.

Roman pouvait voir qu'elle se préparait à hurler, à leur jeter des choses à la figure et à les attaquer alors il dit rapidement, « Il plaisante juste babygirl ! On est même parti plutôt le week-end dernier. N'écoutes pas cet abruti, ok ? »

Dean pointa son torse, même s'il semblait plus amusé qu'offensé. « Oh ! Alors tu ne veux pas écouter cet _abruti_ hein ? Eh bien si je te disais… que tu aurais dû nous quitter pour ton rendez-vous avec Del Rio il y a 10 minutes ? Ambrose émit un bruit odieux dans sa gorge avant de faire un clin d'œil à son partenaire et de se reconcentrer sur son téléphone.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Roman regarda sa montre de plusieurs milliers de dollars à son poignet (un des premiers cadeaux de Dean).

« Merde ! Il faut que j'y aille. Mesdemoiselles ? Nous poursuivrons cette discussion plus tard. Dean ? On se voit à la maison. Del Rio m'a déjà prévenu qu'il comptait m'occuper pendant un moment probablement pour me punir d'avoir décaler son rendez-vous deux fois. » Saisissant sa mallette et sa veste de costard, Reigns se précipita hors de la salle de conférence.

Cameron et Naomi se regardèrent après la sortie hâtive de Roman.

« Bon, je pense que la réunion est terminée, » annonça Naomi avec un sourire. Elle et sa partenaire Cameron se levèrent de leurs chaises pour quitter la salle de conférence. S'arrêtant au seuil de la porte, Naomi regarda Dean et dit d'une voix forte, « Nous retournons dans notre bureau pour terminer des dossiers en cours. M. Ambrose, peut-être qu'il serait préférable que vous en fassiez de même si vous voulez que nous acceptions vos ridicules closes que vous deux avaient établies. »

Dean fit un signe d'adieu de la main aux deux femmes sans les regarder, « Ouais, ok. Je m'en fous. »

Avec un soupir de frustration, Naomi suivit une Cameron ennuyée hors de la salle.

Aussi loin que Dean se sentait concerné par la remarque, il _faisait_ son travail. Ça n'avait juste rien à voir avec les clients, le stockage ou son travail, dans aucun de ces aspects.

Il utilisait son téléphone pour vérifier et essayer le nouveau système de sécurité qu'il avait installé à leur domicile. Il y avait désormais des caméras dans chaque pièce et il en avait fait également poser dans la salle de bain principale et celle réservée aux invités. Et avec juste quelques clics sur son smartphone, il pouvoir avoir accès à chaque caméra de la maison. Cette spécificité était presque plus importante que le fait qu'il pouvait aussi verrouiller et déverrouiller les portes, allumer et éteindre les appareils électriques et les lumières, ouvrir les robinets et régler le thermostat. Il voulait tout contrôler pour le test imminent de Seth, test d'amour, de loyauté et d'obéissance, et il avait dû payer un supplément insensé pour que la compagnie de sécurité ait terminé toute l'installation et qu'elle soit opérationnelle pour cet après-midi.

Même si Reigns avait exprimé son intérêt pour obtenir ce type de système de sécurité dans le passé, il ne savait rien sur son installation. En fait, Roman n'avait aucune idée de ce que Dean manigançait et il ne faisait pas partit du projet, ce qui était juste parfait.

Si seulement il savait…

Mec… Ce n'était presque pas aussi effrayant que ce que l'homme tatoué pourrait faire quand il découvrirait toute l'histoire.

Ça… cela l'excitait aussi.

Ce n'était pas la partie la plus intelligente et possiblement la plus mauvaise pour la santé de Dean…

Mais néanmoins excitante.

Après avoir éteint les caméras sur son téléphone, satisfait que tout semble se dérouler comme prévu, Dean commença à chercher dans ses contacts de son téléphone jusqu'à arriver au nom de Seth Rollins. Avec un sourire sadique sur le visage, il l'appela et attendit que le pretty boy réponde.

Seth était à son appartement, regardant la télévision en zappant, lorsque son portable sonna. Quand il vit le nom apparaître à l'écran, il décrocha immédiatement.

« Allo ? »

« Quoi de beau pretty boy ? Tu profites bien de ton jour off ? »

Seth sourit, l'entente de son surnom lui faisant toujours plaisir. « Oui. J'allais passer en revue mes enregistrements sur mon disque dur. J'ai été trop _occupé_ pour rattraper mes émissions. »

Non pas que Seth s'en souciait.

Dean renâcla fortement à l'entente de l'insinuation. « Serais-tu en train de te plaindre ? » demanda-t-il, la voix soudainement rauque et dure.

Seth avala sa salive, réalisant que ça allait être l'un de _ces_ appels. « Euh, non Monsieur, » corrigea-t-il. « Je ne me plaignais pas. »

Dean ricana et l'entente de ce bruit eut pour effet de faire apparaître de la chair de poule sur la peau du pretty boy. « Bien. Bien. Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Je veux que tu partes maintenant et que tu te rendes à la maison. »

Aussi loin que Dean et Roman furent concernés, Seth ne se sentait à la maison que lorsqu'il était avec eux. Rollins n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment depuis longtemps, restant seulement à son appartement que lorsqu'il devait aller au travail le lendemain.

Seth acquiesça avant de réaliser qu'il devait répondre verbalement. « Oui, bien Monsieur. »

« Rappelles moi quand tu seras devant la maison. » Puis, il raccrocha.

Alors qu'il attendait de recevoir un appel de Seth, Ambrose décida de retourner dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Roman. Mais une fois qu'il fut là-bas, il ne pouvait pas rester en place. Il fit les cent pas dans toute la longueur de la pièce avec une énergie tendue et nerveuse, alternant enroulements d'épaules et grignotage de phalanges.

Quand son téléphone sonna finalement près de 30 minutes plus tard, cela le surprit comme s'il avait oublié qu'il le tenait encore dans sa main. Dean regarda le nom affiché sur l'écran, se préparant à ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

C'était parti.

Il dû faire le vide dans sa tête ou quelque chose d'incompréhensible allait arriver au pretty boy. Ce magnifique andouille avait déjà le cœur de Roman et l'avait convaincu et maintenant, il essayait de voler le sien.

Finalement, il répondit.

« Tu en as mis du temps, » grogna-t-il au téléphone.

Seth bégaya en essayant de répondre. « Je-Je suis désolé Monsieur. Il y avait un gros accident sur la route 65 et… »

Dean fit de vagues avec sa main de façon erratique comme si Seth pouvait le voir. « Enfin bref ! Ecoutes juste attentivement ce que je vais te dire, ok ? Fais exactement ce que je te demande, tu m'entends ? Exactement. Sois gentil avec moi et je serais _vraiment_ gentil avec toi à mon tour. Compris ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Seth suivait les instructions du beau blond à la lettre. Il descendit au sous-sol et ouvrit un grand congélateur de taille industrielle et à l'intérieur, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de grands sacs remplis de glaçons. Aussi confus qu'il était par les instructions du Dominant, il fit ce qu'on lui dit et commença à emmener les sacs un par un dans la salle de bain principale de la suite parentale.

Après des semaines passées en compagnie des deux hommes, le simple fait de mettre le pied dans la chambre de Roman et Dean envoyait des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et son pénis entrait en semi-érection. Et cette fois-là n'échappa pas à la règle. Il passa devant le grand lit en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, se rappelant juste la semaine dernière, lorsqu'il s'était offrit à eux sur ce lit. A quatre pattes, le front reposant sur le couvre-lit, les fesses en l'air et les jambes écartées, il avait attendu plus d'une heure que les deux hommes rentrent du travail. A leur demande, certes, mais il avait hâte de les servir, d'être utilisé à leur guise parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Cette nuit-là, le sexe avait été époustouflant. Ils l'avaient baisé brutalement et durement et dans toutes les positions, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils ne devinrent rien d'autre que des grosses loques en sueur aux membres engourdis.

Soupirant profondément, Seth continua son chemin vers la salle de bain et vida les premiers sacs de glace dans la large baignoire. Regardant le petit tas, il fronça les sourcils. Ça allait prendre plus de temps qu'il ne pensait pour accomplir sa tâche.

Depuis son confortable bureau, Dean Ambrose observa le pretty boy monter et descendre les escaliers pour suivre les ordres et remplir la baignoire de glace. Une fois que cela fut fait, il regarda Seth descendre au rez-de-chaussée et se diriger vers la cuisine pour récupérer le téléphone.

Rollins trembla légèrement, l'air semblant s'être rafraîchi depuis qu'il était arrivé, alors qu'il composait le numéro de Dean pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait fini son étrange mission.

« As-tu fini pretty boy ? »

« Oui Monsieur, j'ai terminé. »

« Bien. Très bien. Maintenant retournes à l'étage, mais restes en ligne avec moi. Fais-moi savoir quand tu seras de retour dans la salle de bain. » Dean observa Seth monter à nouveau les escaliers et entrer dans la chambre. Une fois qu'il fut à côté de la baignoire, il vit Seth rapprocher le téléphone près de son oreille.

« Ok, j'y suis. »

« Bien, maintenant déshabilles-toi. »

Avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, Ambrose regarda Seth obéir, sans la moindre hésitation.

Quel bon Dominé.

A la seconde où les vêtements furent retirés, la respiration de Dean devint plus rapide. Il se mit à souhaiter que la vidéo soit en couleur pour pouvoir vraiment apprécier la perfection du corps musclé et hâlé de Seth.

« Maintenant, mets le haut-parleur, poses le téléphone sur le comptoir et entres dans la baignoire. »

La tournure des événements surpris Seth et cela s'entendait aux trémolos dans sa voix, « Monsieur ? »

« Tu me questionnes, pretty boy ? »

Entendant le déplaisir dans la voix du Dominant, Seth se recroquevilla. « Non. Non pas du tout. » Et il grimpa directement dans la baignoire.

« Bordel ! » cria Seth alors qu'il enfonçait son corps dans la glace. Une fois qu'il fut assis, il s'allongea et la glace arriva jusqu'au niveau de ses clavicules. Le froid le saisit instantanément et il commença immédiatement à trembler. « Putain ! » cria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Dean ricana, rire qui résonna dans la salle de bain. « Confortable ? »

« Extrêmement, » lança Seth en claquant des dents. Il avait l'impression que le froid pénétrait dans ses os et il commença à sentir qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Alors que les secondes passaient, Rollins sentait la panique l'envahir alors que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et haletante.

« _Je peux pas faire ça !, »_ pensa-t-il. « _Je n'y arrive pas ! »_

« Seth. Seth ! » l'appela Dean à travers le haut-parleur. « Ecoutes moi pretty boy, tu t'en sors très bien. Vraiment très bien. Mais je peux t'entendre suffoquer d'ici et ça, ce n'est pas bien. Calmes toi. »

« Je p..p…peux pas ! » cria Seth. Les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps étaient à présent assez violents et cela fit renverser de la glace qui fondit sur le sol carrelé. Il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de se briser, de littéralement tomber en morceaux.

« Si, tu peux ! Respires avec moi pretty boy. Inspires… et expires…Inspires… et expires… »

Doucement, Seth fut capable de gérer sa respiration, faisant ce qu'on lui dictait.

Inspirer…

Expirer…

Inspirer…

Expirer…

Finalement, il s'arrêta d'hyperventiler et de trembler, malgré qu'occasionnellement un violent frisson parcourait son corps.

« C'est bien pretty boy. Tu vois ? Je savais que tu pouvais le faire… »

Rollins rigola légèrement, se sentant désormais curieux et étrange. La morsure du froid semblait moins intense pour une quelconque raison.

Il commençait à ressentir une certaine chaleur…qui l'invitait… Instinctivement, Seth sut qu'il aurait dû être inquiet par rapport à cette nouvelle sensation mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne l'était pas.

Il y eut un silence dans la salle de bain alors que Seth essayait de se concentrer… sur rien en particulier. Il trouva qu'il était difficile de penser, de se concentrer. Trop de travail.

« D..D… Dean ? »

« Quoi pretty boy ? »

« J…Je…euh…me sens…fffff….fatigué. » Les mots étaient entrecoupés et cela fit légèrement sourire Seth.

Ambrose lança un regard vers la pendule sur son bureau. Il se maudissait intérieurement. L'hypothermie du pretty boy s'installait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Il aurait voulu se trouver sur le chemin du retour quand Seth en serait à ce stade.

« Ne t'endors pas maintenant Seth. Parles moi encore un peu. » Dean se dépêcha de prendre sa veste de costard et d'enfiler un pantalon en cuir et une veste de motard qu'il gardait dans son placard. Maintenant, il était doublement ravi d'avoir pris sa Harley V-Rod pour aller au travail aujourd'hui, comme ça il pourrait rentrer chez lui aussi vite que possible. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il quitta le bureau rapidement, ignorant le regard bizarre que lui lança Lana lorsqu'il passa devant son bureau.

Damien Sandow était l'un de ses partenaires dans l'entreprise et aussi le patron direct de Roman et Dean. Il sortit de son office juste à temps pour voir Dean partir et porter des vêtements qui n'étaient pas ses vêtements de travail. Et la journée n'était pas encore terminée.

Dean fit à peine attention à son patron, il le salua juste d'une manière peu intentionnée et moqueuse alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, le téléphone dans la main et plaçant une oreillette Bluetooth à son oreille.

Soupirant, Sandow secoua la tête et pensa, « _Si seulement il ne rapportait pas autant d'argent à l'entreprise… »_ A haute voix, il dit, « Débile… »

« J'ai entendu ! » fit Dean sans se retourner.

« Et je le pense ! » lança Sandow juste après alors qu'il retournait dans son bureau. « Ignorant, » murmura-t-il, refermant la porte.

Habituellement, il fallait entre 25 et 30 minutes à Dean et/ou Roman pour faire de trajet de leur domicile à leur lieu de travail. Sur sa moto, Dean espérait le faire en 15 minutes.

S'il mettait plus de temps, il arriverait trop tard.

A environ mi-chemin, Seth arrêta de lui répondre. Dean ne pouvait plus entendre aucun mouvement ou son avec son oreillette Bluetooth sous son casque et il était plutôt inquiet. Il était légitime qu'il ait peur que Seth soit mort et que cela soit de sa faute. A cet instant, il commença à rouler comme un dératé, ignorant toutes les lois du code de la route, traversant à toute vitesse les intersections et grillant les feux rouges, essayant d'arriver le plus vite possible chez lui.

**S**

Les pensées de Seth étaient en pagaille. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait même pas aligner des mots pour former une phrase cohérente.

Alors il arrêta d'essayer.

Il ne voulait pas plus décevoir Ambrose qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

« _Tu vois Dean ? Ça ne fait même plus mal… »_

Son corps était très léger et comme en apesanteur. Est-ce que c'était possible ?

Il aurait voulu rire mais il était tellement épuisé.

Tout ce qui avait un sens, c'était à quel point il était avide de se retrouver avec les deux hommes qu'il avait rencontré au club il y a déjà de longue semaines. Les hommes dont il était tombé amoureux et avec qui il vivait pour les satisfaire.

Mais il était tellement fatigué !

Si foutrement fatigué.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se sentit en fait soulagé.

Juste une petite sieste.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Dormir juste un tout petit peu…

**D**

Il était si proche de son domicile ! Dean pouvait même se sentir sourire quand soudain il entendit un son, le plus effrayant son qu'il pouvait entendre. Le pin-pon d'une sirène de police. Un regard rapide dans son rétroviseur latéral le confirma. Il y avait une voiture de patrouille de police derrière lui et elle arrivait vite.

Une série de jurons quitta sa bouche alors qu'il considérait ses différentes options.

Il pouvait s'arrêter et le pretty boy serait surement mort.

Il pouvait continuer et peut-être provoquer une course-poursuite jusqu'à chez lui qui aurait pour résultat qu'il se ferait tirer dessus et Seth serait, là aussi, mort.

L'esprit d'Ambrose fonctionnait à toute vitesse, étudiant toutes les possibilités qui finissaient toute la même manière : la mort du pretty boy.

Il prit sa décision, choisissant d'abattre une de ces cartes, en espérant qu'il pourrait rentrer à la maison et arriver jusqu'à son Dominé.

Les dents serrées, il commença à accélérer quand il réalisa que la voiture de police était en train de _le dépasser !_

Il pouvait voir l'officier tenir sa radio près de ses lèvres, hurlant quelque chose. L'homme ne regarda même pas dans la direction de Dean.

« _La vache ! Je l'ai échappé belle !_ »

Il était presque arrivé.

En un rien de temps, Ambrose gara sa moto dans le garage et piqua un sprint à travers la maison, enlevant ses vêtements et les jetant un à un pendant sa course. Il était nu lorsqu'il arriva en bas des escaliers, montant les marches deux par deux pour arriver plus vite jusqu'au pretty boy dans la baignoire.

Quand il entra dans la salle de bain, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de fixer la scène devant lui.

Le corps de Seth était à moitié immergé, à moitié flottant dans la baignoire de glace, qui avait en grande partie fondue. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes comme s'il était au milieu d'une phrase. La teinte de sa peau était bleue et ses cheveux formaient des vagues humides sur ses épaules. Le pretty boy ressemblait étrangement à une sirène.

Dean se mordit la lèvre. « _Il est foutrement magnifique…_ »

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Ambrose se pencha et plongea ses mains dans la baignoire pour attraper Rollins. Pestant, il souleva le pretty boy et le prit dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans la chambre. Il le déposa au centre du lit et grimpa immédiatement sur lui pour s'asseoir sur ses hanches.

Secouant la tête, Dean ria légèrement.

« Fils de pute… Tu l'as fait. Tu as réussi Seth… »

Il observa le corps sous lui, regardant attentivement pour voir un quelconque mouvement, un quelconque signe de vie.

Malgré tout, Dean se sentit durcir. Le superbe spécimen sous lui, dont il connaissant mieux le corps que le sien.

Qui s'était littéralement tué pour le satisfaire.

Il avait fait à Ambrose le don de sa vie.

Quel pouvoir.

Quel aphrodisiaque.

Dean drapa son corps sur celui de Rollins et déposa un baiser relativement chaste sur ses lèvres gelées.

C'était plus difficile sans la participation du pretty boy, mais il réussit à écarter ses cuisses froides pour qu'il puisse s'allonger entre elles.

Pendant un moment, Ambrose était content de juste s'allonger là, avec sa tête reposant sur le torse sculpté de Seth. Il ne faisait pas attention au froid mais était attentif au fait que le corps de Seth semblait aspirer la chaleur de sa peau. Il était significativement plus chaud que lorsque Dean l'avait sorti de la baignoire.

La teinte bleutée de sa peau… Est-ce qu'elle semblait moins bleue ?

Dean souriait à présent, son sexe plus dur que jamais. Lubrifiant son index et son majeur avec sa salive, il les positionna à l'entrée de Rollins avant de la travailler doucement avec eux.

« Tu es là Seth ? » roucoula Ambrose alors qu'il étirait l'ouverture froide et mouillée. « Je sais que tu es là. Tu es bon. Tu es juste trop bon. Reviens vers moi pretty boy. »

Dans un mouvement fluide, Dean pénétra Seth. Quand il arriva jusqu'à la garde il entendit un bruit, comme une suffocation. Se retirant, il observa cette fois le visage du pretty boy, ainsi que son torse, et le pénétra à nouveau, doucement.

Et il y eut une nouvelle fois le même bruit ! Cette fois il le vit, ce mouvement de poitrine presque imperceptible.

Dean sourit largement, alors qu'il entamait des mouvements de vas-et-viens lents, la chaleur semblant remonter entre eux deux. Chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait, il pouvait entendre ces inspirations. Sons qui résonnaient si bien à ses oreilles.

« C'est ça pretty boy. C'est ça. Reviens vers moi. Reviens vers moi putain. »

**S**

Ses pensées étaient lentes, comme si son cerveau était envahi d'un épais brouillard.

Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?

Et il la sentit. Cette plaisante sensation au milieu de tout ce froid.

Une voix familière…une odeur…une chaleur familière ?

Elle se rapprochait… Cette sensation…combattant pour dominer les fourmillements qu'il ressentait dans ses extrémités.

Le plaisir était en train de le gagner et la voix dans son oreille devenait plus insistante.

« Reviens vers moi pretty boy. Reviens vers moi bébé. »

Seth fut confus avant de se forcer à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut de magnifiques orbes bleus qui le regardaient joyeusement au-dessus de lui.

« Tu es parfait Seth, » gémit Ambrose, continuant de s'enfoncer doucement en lui. « Tu es trop foutrement parfait pour moi… »

« Dean ? Je… » Et Seth fut incapable de finir sa pensée alors que le blond commença à frotter de manière répétée sa prostate. Après avoir été inerte et engourdi par le froid depuis si longtemps, il était maintenant extrêmement sensible. Il gémissait, sentant un réel plaisir pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance.

Seth voulait faire plus que rester allonger ainsi mais ses membres semblaient toujours ne pas vouloir fonctionner. Et à la fin, ça n'avait pas d'importance car Dean semblait plus que ravi de faire tout le travail.

Le blond savait qu'il était proche mais espérait qu'il pouvait encourager Seth à venir en premier. Déplaçant ses hanches pour pouvoir frapper la boule de nerfs du pretty boy, il surprit un orgasme de Seth. Il n'avait pas du tout durci mais il pouvait atteindre le septième ciel quand même, complètement sous le contrôle d'Ambrose. Sa semence sortit de son pénis mou alors que des vagues de plaisir le submergeaient.

« Oh prends-moi… » expira-t-il. « Dean… »

Ambrose put voir la peau de Rollins rosir alors qu'elle était encore bleue auparavant.

Il ne pouvait plus tenir.

Avec un grognement, il fit quelques derniers mouvements de hanches avant de recouvrir les parois de Seth de sa semence. Soupirant, il s'effondre sur Rollins, l'étreignant fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre une respiration normale.

Les roulants sur le côté, Ambrose fixa les yeux de Seth, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il attendait d'y voir. De la peur peut-être ? Du dégoût ? De la colère ?

Ce qu'il vit, ce fut un mélange de confusion et de calme.

Il devait poser la question, « Maintenant, es-tu désolé de te retrouver avec des pervers comme nous ? »

Seth sourit en tremblotant à cette question qui devenait familière. « Non, » dit-il avec conviction. « Non je ne le suis pas. »

Dean lui sourit en retour et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser soft et doux, Réconfortant même. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, bougeant doucement, tortueusement lentement.

Rompant le baiser avant que les choses ne deviennent houleuses, Dean s'assit et observa les dégâts. La couette était mouillée mais cela semblait être le seul dégât. Après avoir cajolé Seth pour qu'il pousse vers la tête de lit, Dean retira la couverture mouillée et la jeta dans la panière de linge sale. Ensuite il s'arrêta devant un placard pour en sortir une fraîche et sèche, et l'installa sur le lit. Il observa le pretty boy s'emmitoufler dedans, soupirant d'aise.

« Je vais t'apporter du thé bien chaud… et augmenter la température du thermostat. »

« Ok. Je reste là. »

Dean ria et quitta la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec le thé et Seth pouvait voir la fumée s'échapper du mug. Ambrose le lui tendit et grimpa que le lit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, observant simplement Rollins siroter son thé.

Il essayait de se dire qu'il savait depuis le début que Seth avait seulement été inconscient, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été mort. Qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas pu pénétrer le magnifique cadavre de Seth. Mais la vérité était qu'il ne savait justement pas. Et après que Seth eut fini son thé et s'allongea à côté de lui, Dean enroula ses bras autour du pretty boy et ferma les yeux.

« _Ça me va de ne pas savoir,_ » pensa-t-il alors que le sommeil l'emportait. « _Seth est vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte…_ »

**R**

Roman arriva chez lui un peu après 22h00. La vérité, Del Rio l'avait empêché de partir, lui proposant offres sur offres et autres propositions de la part des deux hommes. Finalement, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur certaines choses et Roman avait passé le reste de la soirée à apprécier l'unique marque d'hospitalité du millionnaire. Il était épuisé et ne voulait rien d'autre que se coucher avec Dean et Seth.

Cependant, au moment où il pénétra dans l'habitation, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et il y avait des vêtements qui jonchaient sur le sol. Curieux mais pas encore inquiet, il alla simplement vers le thermostat et baissa la température, qui était étonnement à 30°C, à 23°C, heureux d'entendre la climatisation se mettre en marche.

Après avoir posé sa mallette dans son bureau, il monta les escaliers, plus que prêt à aller se coucher. Il entra dans la chambre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il pouvait juste voir la tête de Seth dépasser des couvertures et, pour une raison quelconque, Dean qui dormait sur la couette mais avec le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Roman se déshabilla et allait monter sur le lit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devait vider sa vessie. Il entra dans la salle de bain, vit le bazar et ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait un tas de sacs en plastiques vides dans un coin de la salle de bain. La baignoire était remplie d'eau et le sol était trempé.

Se rappelant une longue dispute entre lui et Dean, Roman emboîta rapidement les pièces du puzzle.

La rage qu'il ressentit fut instantanée.

Comment avait-il _osé_?!

**D**

Dans un plaisant sommeil, la dernière chose à laquelle Dean s'attendait était d'être réveillé par une main autour de sa gorge. Il était malheureux que ça arrive maintenant.

Avalant sa salive, il tenta de sourire.

« Hey…Rome… »

* * *

 **A/N : pour mettre ce chapitre en perspective, il est à l'origine de la fic entière. La scène entre Dean et Seth est apparue dans mon esprit quand j'ai écouté la musique « Ready to blow » qui a bien sûr mené au reste de l'inspiration que j'ai eu pour cette fic. Je suis surprise de la façon dont les choses ont tourné…mais j'en suis ravie. Et je continue d'être impressionné et honoré par l'amour que vous portez à cette fic. Merci beaucoup !**

 _Note de la traductrice : Piouf ! 13 pages words, ça c'est du record ! (pour moi en tout cas) Pardon pour le retard. Vraiment. Ce qui est également un record, c'est également le nombre de vu pour cette fic ! 138 pour le chapitre 8 c'est énorme ! Vous êtez fous ! Et j'aime ça. J'annonce de suite la date du prochain chapitre : jeudi 8 octobre. Il m'est impossible de traduire 5000 mots en 5 jours avec la tonne de travail que j'ai. Si je n'avais rien à faire je dis pas mais là….Merci pour tout et à jeudi prochain prochain !_


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Dean fixa le Samoan en colère au-dessus de lui alors qu'il agrippait la main qui entourait sa gorge. Roman grognait, clairement trop en colère pour parler maintenant, ayant l'air d'être un guerrier vengeur provenant d'une époque lointaine. Il n'était vêtu avec rien d'autre qu'un boxer noir et ses cheveux étaient détachés et flottaient sur ses épaules tendues. Dean aurait dû avoir une gaule d'enfer à la sublime vue que lui offrait Roman mais il était plutôt concentré sur la tâche de rester conscient.

« Pourquoi ? » gronda Roman, les dents serrées. « Pourquoi devais-tu faire ça putain ?! »

Dean continuait de repousser le poignet et émettait des sons confus en provenance de sa gorge. Inconsciemment, Roman savait qu'il devait lâcher, et vite, non seulement pour obtenir la réponse du blond à sa question, mais aussi pour ne pas le tuer. Mais Roman était tellement aveuglé par sa rage qu'il continua de serrer encore quelques secondes, avant de finalement relâcher son emprise pour que l'autre homme puisse enfin respirer. Ambrose toussa violemment à plusieurs reprises, sa vue qui s'était assombrie revenant peu à peu à la normale. Son regard quitta le visage rouge de colère de Roman pour jeter un coup d'œil à Seth. Sans surprise, le pretty boy était encore profondément endormi.

« Je le devais Rome, » dit Dean après un moment. « C'était un test putain ! Et il l'a passé haut la main ! C'est le bon. C'est le bon pour nous _deux_. »

Roman émit un son de dégoût et repoussa Dean loin de lui. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon dieu ? Je veux connaître tous les détails et ne penses même pas à en oublier un seul ! »

Ceci fit en fait sourire Dean. Il se pencha pour attraper son téléphone qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, et lança une vidéo avant de tendre son mobile au Samoan qui bouillonnait de rage. « Je peux faire mieux que ça. Là. » Quand Roman ne prit pas immédiatement le smartphone, il le plaça simplement dans les mains de l'autre homme. « Regardes juste, ok ? »

Instantanément, Roman reconnu l'enregistrement des caméras de sécurité et regarda en l'air pour repérer où se trouvait celle dans la chambre. Il ne put la trouver immédiatement alors il décida de se reconcentrer sur le petit écran. Il observa Seth entrer avec des sacs remplis de ce qui semblait être de la glace. Il regarda le long processus, leur Dominé remplissant la baignoire avant de finalement se déshabiller pour s'y installer. Il n'y avait pas de son, mais la qualité de la vidéo était suffisamment bonne pour que l'on puisse voir Seth perdre pied, succombant à l'hypothermie très rapidement. Et quand il vit les yeux du pretty boy se fermer et son visage devenir sans vie alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, Roman serra le téléphone si fortement qu'il fissura l'écran. Il entendit Dean murmurer un juron mais il l'ignora et continua de regarder la vidéo. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il vit Ambrose entrer dans la salle de bain et soulever Seth hors de l'eau et de la glace.

Roman prit plusieurs inspirations profondes et posa gentiment le téléphone à côté de lui, sur le lit. Pendant quelques moments, il s'assit là, frottant son visage avec ses mains plusieurs fois alors qu'il essayait de contrôler sa fureur. Sachant ce qu'il faisait, Dean resta silencieux et attendit simplement. Soudainement, Reigns se leva et se dirigea de l'autre côté de l'immense lit, là où Seth dormait. Il devait juste voir par lui-même si le pretty boy allait bien. Et de là où se tenait Roman, il semblait que ce soit le cas. Rollins était allongé sur le côté, le visage serein comme s'il rêvait.

Roman détestait presque de devoir le réveiller.

Mais il devait être sûr.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front chaud du jeune homme. « Seth ? Seth, bébé ? Réveilles toi. » Roman caressa le relief que créait le corps de Rollins sous les couvertures, le secouant gentiment.

Seth émit un soupir ennuyé alors qu'il luttait pour ouvrir les yeux. Bien qu'il perçu l'inquiétude sur le visage de Roman, il lui sourit tout de même. « 'lut. Quand est-ce que tu es rentré ? »

Malgré lui, Roman sourit à l'entente de l'innocente question. « Il y a quelques instants. Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

Seth le regarda d'un air perplexe. « Euh, oui… Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ? »

Trois évènements se déroulèrent alors en même temps. A l'entente de la réponse pragmatique et détendue de Seth, Ambrose renâcla comme pour dire à Roman « Tu vois ?! », et immédiatement, Roman se retourna, son poing ayant pour but d'atteindre le visage du blond, alors que Rollins se penchait pour le retenir. Roman frappa Dean au niveau du menton, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol, et Seth ne réussit à n'attraper rien d'autre que le vide et dégringola du lit.

« Bordel Rome ! Ça fait mal putain ! » s'exclama Dean alors qu'il essayait d'apaiser la douleur en se frottant la mâchoire.

« Aïe ! » cria Seth alors qu'il heurtait le sol.

Roman choisit d'ignorer Dean pour le moment et préféra relever Seth. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes avant de le déposer sur le lit et de se diriger d'un pas raide vers Dean.

Ambrose savait que Roman allait être en colère, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par le niveau de rage de son partenaire. Ses pas lourds résonnaient comme le tonnerre alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper Dean. Il saisit l'autre homme à la gorge, et le bruit de suffocation qu'émit Dean satisfit grandement les oreilles de Roman.

Seth s'assit sur le lit, observant, les yeux grands ouverts, le Samoan frapper une nouvelle fois l'homme nu au niveau du ventre, puis relâcher sa gorge pour qu'il puisse le frapper au visage, et encore une troisième fois quand l'homme ne s'arrêta pas de se débattre. Rollins ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'ils s'arrêtent mais il était comme pétrifié.

« Tu aurais pu le tuer, » gronda Roman alors qu'il frappait une nouvelle fois Dean.

Le blond essaya de se relever sur un genou, abasourdi. « Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! » suffoqua-t-il, essayant de retrouver son équilibre. Roman l'avait frappé lourdement et il luttait pour refouler une vague de vertige.

« Ne comprends-tu donc foutrement rien ?! On aurait pu le _perdre_ , espèce de trou du cul irresponsable ! » rugit Reigns.

Bien qu'il soit nu, Seth n'avait plus la sensation d'avoir froid, mais la furie aveugle de Roman le fit quand même frissonner. Il savait à présent pourquoi l'homme fort était tellement énervé, et il ouvrit la bouche pour le rassurer, pour lui faire savoir que tout allait bien. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Quand Dean se releva péniblement, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Roman se jeta sur lui et ils s'écrasèrent contre l'armoire, et le miroir qui était au-dessus de cette dernière tomba et éclata en mille morceaux autour d'eux avec l'impact.

Seth s'étrangla alors qu'il couvrait sa bouche avec ses mains. « Oh mon dieu… » murmura-t-il.

Dean et Roman étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le sol, respirant fortement. Quelques instants passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne bougent ou ne prononcent un mot. Finalement, Roman grogna et poussa Dean qui était sur lui pour s'asseoir, ne se préoccupant pas (pour l'instant) si Dean était blessé ou non.

Il sentit le sang plus qu'il ne le vit.

Ambrose se releva doucement et se mit à quatre pattes, son corps douloureux et son dos à vif. Il y avait une petite entaille sur l'épaule de Dean d'où du sang s'écoulait, ainsi que plusieurs longues griffures sanguinolentes sur son dos.

Roman prit une grande inspiration à la vue du dos de son partenaire. Sa précédente rage se transforma alors en un désir ardent et brulant de voir ainsi Dean, à quatre pattes devant lui avec le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques s'échappant de ses plaies.

Ambrose n'avait pas perçu que l'ambiance avait changé et choisit ce moment pour se plaindre. « Vas te faire foutre Roman. Avais-tu vraiment besoin de m'envoyer valser dans cette putain d'armoire ? Merde sérieux ! J'espère que je vais pouvoir en trouver une autre comme celle-là ou on va être obligé de racheter un nouvel ensemble de meuble pour la chambre… » Il regarda par-dessus son épaule vers le Samoan, souhaitant se plaindre encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive le regard de Roman et le fait qu'il soit en érection.

Roman laissa un lent grognement parcourir sa gorge et il agrippa les cuisses d'Ambrose, l'attirant vers lui. Il se mit à genoux derrière Dean et se pencha immédiatement sur lui pour accéder aux blessures sur son épaule et sur son dos. Roman sortit sa langue et la traina sur chaque griffure, gémissant profondément lorsqu'il perçut le goût du sang. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu Dean de cette manière. Et la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir, avec la testostérone et la peur aidant, fut plus qu'assez pour les emmener tous les deux sur le chemin du désir.

Seth observait la scène depuis le lit, les yeux grands ouverts et incapable de les refermer. Au début, il semblait que Roman allait tuer Dean. Maintenant, il semblait qu'il allait lui faire l'amour. Seth grogna légèrement, son sexe devenant soudainement dur et douloureux. Il continua d'observer Roman lécher et sucer chaque coupure saignante sur le corps d'Ambrose, tout en se masturbant doucement.

A l'entente du gémissement de Rollins, les deux hommes au sol tournèrent leur attention vers le petit Dominé. Dean sourit et Roman se lécha les lèvres.

« Hey pretty boy. Vas me chercher le lubrifiant. »

Seth se précipita de faire ce qu'on lui disait, rampant jusqu'à la table de nuit, ses petites fesses serrées en l'air, la vue faisant grogner les deux hommes de désir. Quand il attrapa le lubrifiant, il descendit du lit et se mit à genoux près de Roman en un instant. Il voulut le donner à l'homme mais au lieu de le prendre, Roman dit, « Utilises-le pour me préparer pour lui. »

Seth ne perdit pas une seconde et baissa le sous-vêtement de Roman, ouvrit le couvercle du tube du lubrifiant et étala le liquide glissant sur son sexe. Il posa le tube au sol et entama des mouvements de vas-et-viens sur le pénis de l'homme pour être sûr qu'il soit complètement recouvert.

Dean grommela, devenant impatient. Il était également douloureusement dur et prêt pour que Roman le prenne. Mais il ne se plaignit pas et ne tenta pas de commencer un nouveau duel comme ils le faisaient souvent lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble. Dean savait qu'il le devait à Roman, c'était une façon pour le Samoan de se venger pour avoir mis la vie du pretty boy en danger. Et si le fait d'être propulser dans une armoire et d'être pris tandis qu'il saignait, soulageait la tension de l'homme musclé et lui apportait la paix, alors il était ravi de recevoir cette brutale partie de jambes en l'air.

De plus, il aimait quand Roman était comme ça.

Une fois que le sexe de Roman fut prêt et glissant, Seth se recula, en faisant attention aux débris de verre autour de lui. Il regarda Roman prendre son sexe dans sa main et l'aligner avec l'entrée de Dean. De son propre accord, la main de Seth se dirigea vers son propre pénis mais il s'arrêta. Il ne se toucherait pas tant que l'un des deux hommes sexy devant lui ne lui en aurait pas donné la permission.

Dean émit un puissant grognement lorsque Roman pénétra son antre serré sans la moindre préparation. Il serra les dents à la soudaine intrusion, s'autorisant à se détendre et à s'abandonner. Mais Roman ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'ajuster et entama des mouvements de vas-et-viens rapides et puissants. Roman se mordit la lèvre à la délicieuse sensation. Dean et lui ne dominaient que rarement l'autre car cela devenait _toujours_ violent et les deux hommes préféraient avoir une troisième personne dans leur lit, cependant il ne cessait jamais d'être surpris par le fait que Dean soit si serré.

« Oh bordel Dean… » gémit Roman alors qu'il tendait le bras vers l'avant pour laisser ses doigts parcourir les griffures sanguinolentes, obtenant un sifflement de douleur de la part de l'homme sous lui. Ralentissant ses coups de rein, il retira sa main maculée de sang et la plaça devant le visage de Seth qui était à côté de lui.

« Suces, » dit-il.

Seth obéit, prenant chaque doigt dans sa bouche et les nettoyants du sang de Dean. Le goût était cuivré et acidulé, goût du sang mélangé avec la sueur. Brièvement, Seth pensa, _« Je peux voir pourquoi Roman aime tant ça…_ » Mais avant que cette pensée puisse se développer dans son esprit, il reçut un nouvel ordre.

« Avec ta langue, je veux que tu nettoies son épaule. Fais attention aux morceaux de verre que tu pourrais trouver. »

Pour faciliter le consentement de Seth, Roman changea ses à-coups en un doux mouvement de hanche, qui accidentellement amena à Dean plus de plaisir alors que sa prostate était frottée de manière répétée.

« Bordel Roman ! Putain ! » Dean ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps. Avec Roman le prenant si bien et Seth qui suçait et léchait sensuellement les plaies sur son épaule, il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps.

Roman changea d'angle et agrippa d'une main la taille d'Ambrose, pendant qu'il masturbait l'homme sous lui avec son autre main. C'était des violentes tractions sur son sexe et en un rien de temps, il sentit la semence de Dean se répandre sur sa main.

« Bon dieu Roman… Merde… »

Sentant les muscles internes de Dean se contracter autour de son pénis si délicieusement… Observant la langue rose du pretty boy sortie pour lécher l'épaule saignante de Dean… Tout ça combiné offrit un orgasme explosif à Roman, qui grognait une sorte de combinaison des noms de Seth et de Dean alors que son sperme remplissait l'antre d'Ambrose.

Roman grogna lorsqu'il se retira de Dean et les deux hommes s'effondrèrent sur le sol, ignorant les morceaux de verre autour d'eux, certains coupant leur peau recouverte de sueur.

Seth s'assit sur ses talons, regardant tour à tour les deux Dominants. Son sexe était tellement dur qu'il lui faisait mal, mais il avait tellement apprécié le spectacle qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux qu'il ne s'en souciait guère.

« C'était foutrement incroyable, » expira-t-il.

Ambrose ria. « Eh bien… Si j'arrive à pousser Roman suffisamment à bout, des choses incroyables ont tendance à se produire. »

Ce commentaire narquois fit également rire Reigns. « Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je penserais que tu _aimes_ que je sois en colère après toi. »

Les trois hommes rigolèrent, la tension précédente s'étant complètement dissipée. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait Seth.

« Regardez-moi ça, » murmura Ambrose, s'asseyant rapidement, bien qu'avec précaution. « Le pretty boy a besoin de jouir. »

Roman s'assit également, un sourire sadique courbant ses lèvres. « Je crois bien que tu as raison, » accorda-t-il. Puis il dit à Seth, « On te doit un traitement spécial pour avoir été un si bon garçon aujourd'hui. Lèves-toi et allonges-toi sur le lit. »

Si cela avait été possible, le sexe de Seth serait devenu encore plus dur et il se dépêcha de s'exécuter. Une fois sur le lit, il entendit les deux Dominants se lever du sol et il sentit le lit s'affaisser lorsqu'ils montèrent dessus. Roman était à sa gauche et Dean était à sa droite, et aucun des deux hommes ne se déplacèrent plus haut que le niveau de ses hanches.

« Regardes-nous jusqu'au bout bébé, » dit Roman, son sourire sadique s'agrandissant. Il prit le sexe de Seth dans sa main, pour le positionner à la verticale au lieu qu'il soit collé contre son ventre. « Ne retires pas tes yeux de nous une seule seconde. »

Seth sembla confus pendant une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il sente soudainement les lèvres de Roman et de Dean sur son pénis. Ambrose ria en entendant le pretty boy prendre de courtes inspirations alors qu'il parcourait doucement toute sa longueur avec sa langue. Roman imitait les mouvements de Dean, caressant du bout de sa langue l'autre côté. Ambrose fit vibrer ses lèvres, sachant que les vibrations allait décupler le plaisir qu'allait ressentir Rollins.

Des gémissements s'échappaient en continu des lèvres écartées de Seth alors qu'il observait les deux hommes les plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré lécher et mordiller son sexe. Il n'essayait même pas de formuler des mots, il les regardait juste travailler, les paupières lourdes, donnant des coups de hanches involontaires. Il ressentait une délicieuse sensation au niveau de ses testicules et il sentait que son orgasme approchait.

Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, les deux Dominants connaissaient suffisamment bien le corps de Seth pour savoir qu'il était sur le point de jouir. Les deux hommes léchèrent et sucèrent toute la longueur en partant de la base jusqu'au gland humide, et à tour de rôle, enroulèrent leurs langues autour de lui et taquinèrent la fente. Ambrose fut celui qui reçut la semence du pretty boy.

Rollins laissa échapper un cri rauque et ses orteils se recroquevillèrent alors qu'il remplissait la bouche et la gorge de l'autre homme. Son corps trembla sous la puissance de l'orgasme et il observa Roman prendre Dean par les cheveux, le repoussant plus loin.

« Uh, uh. Tu dois partager, » dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Sa langue caressa l'intérieur de la bouche d'Ambrose, captant ce qu'il restait de la semence du pretty boy pour l'avaler. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers le haut du lit pour s'allonger de chaque côté de Seth.

Le pretty boy respirait fortement, encore sous les endomorphines de son orgasme. Il ne pouvait que rester là, alors qu'Ambrose venait l'embrasser en premier, dominant sa bouche en tournant rapidement sa langue et en mordillant ses lèvres. Il répondit plus lorsque Roman l'embrassa ensuite, plus doucement que Dean, mais avec la même domination.

Pouvoir goûter son propre goût sur les lèvres des deux hommes fut un sacré excitant.

« Mmm… Je n'arrive pas à décider qu'est-ce qui est le plus doux, » dit le Samoan avec un sourire. « Ton sperme ou des lèvres. »

Seth rougit légèrement et tourna sa tête vers l'épaule de Roman.

Ambrose ria quelques peu. « J'ai envie de dire égalité. »

Les trois hommes se détendirent en silence pendant un moment, appréciant simplement la présence des deux autres.

Finalement, Ambrose se leva du lit pour aller éteindre la lumière et Reigns et Rollins se glissèrent sous la couette. Quand Ambrose les rejoignit, Roman s'était déjà mis en position de cuillère derrière Seth, le tenant proche de lui mais pas fermement. Ne voulant pas être laissé de côté, le blond se mit sur le flanc et plaça sa jambe par-dessus la hanche de Seth, son bras reposant sur Roman.

Même si Dean suspectait que Seth le savait déjà, il pensa qu'il valait mieux le dire à haute voix pour Roman.

« Seth ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… Ce que je t'ai fait faire… Tu n'auras plus jamais à le refaire. Je veux que tu saches que tu seras toujours en sécurité avec nous. »

Seth étouffa un bâillement, pas vraiment sûr du pourquoi les deux hommes faisaient toute une histoire de ce qui venait de se passer. « Ok. Mais je veux que _tu_ saches que je ne me suis jamais autant senti en sécurité de toute ma vie.

Roman prit la parole, « Heureux de l'entendre Seth. Mais je pense que tu devrais quand même avoir un code de secours*. Je veux que tu en choisisses un pour demain, ok ? Tu auras tout le temps d'y réfléchir car tu vas prendre un jour de repos. » Il sentait que Seth était prêt à protester alors il ajouta, « Il n'y a pas de place à la discussion. Débrouilles-toi pour que quelqu'un te remplace pour que tu puisses te reposer et passer la journée avec nous. »

La fin de la phrase fit ricaner Ambrose. « Donc demain, on sèche tous les cours ? »

« Ouaip, » fut la réponse.

« Bien, » murmura Seth, fermant les yeux. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, » dit Roman.

« 'Nuit, » fit Dean.

« Je… Vous… Aime… » ajouta Seth entre plusieurs bâillements. « Tous les deux. » Il senti leurs emprises se renforcer autour de lui mais il ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. Il s'en fichait s'ils le lui disaient en retour. Il était juste plus que ravi de pouvoir leur dire comment il se sentait.

Et juste au moment où il sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, il entendit une voix grave près de sa tête dire, « Je t'aime aussi pretty boy. » Suivi par une réponse encore plus grave, « Je t'aime aussi Seth. »

* * *

* : Un « code de secours » ou safeword en anglais est une sorte de code qu'utilisent les pratiquants de BDSM. Le safeword est prononcé par le dominé lorsque la situation dans laquelle il se trouve est trop dure/forte physiquement ou émotionnellement parlant, et le dominé doit s'arrêter pour le bien de son dominé.

* * *

 **A/N : Est-ce que la punition de Dean fut assez sévère ? *rires* Et puis, tout est bien qui finit bien, non ? Merci pour les reviews et merci à ceux qui continuent à lire la fic. Je suis ravie que vous continuiez à l'apprécier.**

 **PS : Ce n'est pas la fin de cette histoire ! Des péripéties vous attendent !**

 _Note de la traductrice : Alors je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard… Si les coups de bâton pouvaient ne pas être trop forts, cela serait bien… Je suis sincèrement désolée. Comme je vous l'ai dit au tout début, cette fic comporte 36 chapitres et il est hors de question que j'arrête la traduction, non seulement pour vous, chers lecteurs, mais aussi pour l'auteur et pour moi-même. Je posterai TOUJOURS le chapitre suivant (jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus, évidemment) en essayant au maximum de respecter les dates d'annonces de publication. Malheureusement, les études supérieures, ça prend du temps surtout quand on veut réussir et qu'on souhaite obtenir de bons résultats. Je vous jure que je fais de mon mieux mais je pense aussi que vous pouvez comprendre que les études passeront avant cette fic et que si vous attendais quelques petits jours de plus à cause de mes révisions, ce n'est pas si grave…_

 _Encore merci pour toutes les reviews et surtout le nombre de vues par chapitre (environ 150, c'est énorme pour moi). Et pour finir le chapitre 12 arrivera le jeudi 29 octobre soit dans deux semaines._


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Le lendemain, malgré le fait qu'il soit fatigué et courbaturé, Roman sortit du lit en premier. Il détestait absolument quitter la chaleur du lit et les deux corps endormis qui s'y trouvaient. Un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui permit de voir Dean se rapprocher de Seth dans son sommeil, comme s'il savait que Reigns ne se trouvait plus avec eux. Avec un léger sourire sur le visage, Roman enfila un short de basket et quitta la chambre, se rendant à l'étage inférieur sans faire de bruit.

Quand il entra dans son office qu'il partageait avec Dean, il s'assit à son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur. Pendant que l'imprimante s'initialisait, Roman prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du bureau de Lana. Elle arrivait toujours avant eux, c'est pourquoi ils l'autorisaient souvent à partir plus tôt. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

« Bonjour, office Ambrose & Reigns, Lana à l'appareil. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Roman ne cessait jamais d'être impressionné par le fait que son accent russe résonnait si professionnellement au téléphone. « Bonjour Lana. J'appelais juste pour te prévenir que Dean et moi-même ne viendrions pas au travail aujourd'hui. » Il fit une pause, attendant que le professionnalisme de Lana se brise.

« Mais Monsieur ! Vous avez déjà pris deux jours de congés ce mois-ci ! L'un de vos rendez-vous que j'avais reprogrammé est pour aujourd'hui. M. Van Dam a été très spécifique sur le jour du rendez-vous et seulement cette journée convenait ! Il sera vraiment très contrarié M. Reigns. »

Roman soupira et s'allongea dans sa chaise de bureau. « Je sais que nous avons pris beaucoup de jours off ce mois-ci. Mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup de jours de vacances à notre actif. Quant à Van Dam… Dis-lui que je m'assurerai personnellement qu'il double ses investissements. Nous n'avons pas réellement besoin de nous voir pour ça. »

La guillerette Lana soupira bruyamment à travers le téléphone. « Bien Monsieur. Que dois-je dire à M. Sandow ? Il est certain qu'il va vouloir vous voir tous les deux après la façon dont M. Ambrose a quitté le bureau hier. »

Ceci surprit Roman. Il savait que Sandow n'était pas du genre très affectueux avec lui et Dean mais il avait tendance à les laisser faire leurs affaires étant donné qu'ils étaient des éléments essentiels de l'entreprise.

« Hmm… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Sandow. S'il a un problème, dis-lui simplement de m'appeler. Il a mon numéro de portable. »

« D'accord M. Reigns. Y-a-t-il autre chose dont je dois être avertie avant que je passe ma journée à arranger les choses avec _vos_ clients ? »

Roman ricana. « Eh bien tu es d'humeur bagarreuse ce matin, dis-moi ! » Il put entendre le soupir agacé de Lana, ce qui le fit rire d'avantage. « Non, » dit-il finalement. « Ce sera tout. Nous devrions être là demain. »

« Au revoir M. Reigns. »

« Bye Lana. »

Roman se rassit confortablement et passa les minutes suivantes à regarder ses mails, essayant de savoir si l'un d'eux était assez important pour qu'il ait à répondre aujourd'hui ou si cela pouvait attendre jusqu'à demain. Aucun ne semblait urgent alors il se déconnecta, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait décidé de préparer le petit déjeuner pour les deux hommes aujourd'hui. Pour Seth parce qu'il avait envie de prendre soin de lui après ce que Dean lui avait fait subir la veille. Pour Dean parce que Roman se sentait mal d'avoir été si dur avec lui après qu'il ait découvert ce qui était arrivé à Seth.

Et aussi pour se faire pardonner du fait que Dean soit énervé de devoir racheter un nouvel ensemble de meubles pour leur chambre.

Après avoir étouffé un bâillement, Roman attrapa la farine et la levure dans un placard, et des œufs et du lait dans le réfrigérateur. Il avait décidé de faire des pancakes, des omelettes et des saucisses.

Pendant qu'il préparait son plan de travail et qu'il allumait le feu sous la poêle à frire, il repensa aux évènements de la nuit dernière. Malgré toute la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant, le sexe avec Dean avait été fantastique ! Et s'il incluait la fellation qu'ils avaient donné avec Dean au pretty boy, cela avait été magique. Il était tellement réceptif et répondait merveilleusement à la plus petite de leur demande. Il était tellement adorable à regarder lors qu'il était au bord de la jouissance, son visage rougit et ses lèvres délicatement écartées…

Et il avait dit qu'il les aimait.

Roman sourit en se remémorant les déclarations endormies du pretty boy. Seth Rollins avait dit qu'il les aimait, tous les _deux_. Cela rappela à Roman une plaisante sensation et il savait que Rollins allait devenir leur Dominé depuis le jour où il en avait eu la possibilité. Il savait que Dean allait finir par accepter d'être amoureux de ce Dominé, sinon pourquoi avait-il dû faire ce qui s'était passé hier, pour affirmer sa domination ?

« Cette… Cette chose entre nous va vraiment devenir une belle histoire, » dit Roman à haute voix alors qu'il versait la pâte des pancakes.

Juste une merveilleuse histoire.

Depuis que Roman avait laissé la porte de la chambre ouverte, une odeur de saucisses cuisinées le frappa dans son sommeil.

« Umm… Roman ? » La voix de Dean était roque avec le sommeil mais il se mit quand même en position assise. Quand l'odeur s'engouffra dans son nez, Ambrose sourit. Il fut évident pour lui qu'il s'agissait d'un petit-déjeuner d'excuses mais secrètement, il ne tenait pas vraiment compte de ce qui s'était passé hier entre lui et Reigns. Après tout, la séance de sexe explosive qui avait suivi le combat en avait valu le coup.

Regardant à sa droite, il vit que le pretty boy était toujours profondément endormi. Avec un sourire, il repoussa doucement les couvertures pour révéler son corps musclé au teint halé. Seth frissonna légèrement mais continua de dormir. Précautionneusement, Dean se plaça au-dessus de Seth, le surplombant et en se positionnant à quatre pattes. Il pressa doucement ses lèvres dans le cou de Seth, ravi d'entendre un gémissement en réponse à son action. Avec un sourire sadique, il commença à descendre vers le bas du corps endormi, se retenant de rire lorsqu'il vit Rollins commencer à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Dean apporta une attention particulière aux tétons de Seth, passant sa langue dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent durs. Il continua de parcourir son torse, utilisant sa langue pour tracer un sillon entre les abdominaux parfaitement sculptés du pretty boy, souriant de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il les vit se contracter à son contact.

Un fort gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Seth et cela sembla le réveiller. Groggy, il ouvrit les yeux, réellement surpris de voir Dean entre ses jambes, son visage surplombant son érection matinale.

« Que… ? Bon sang Dean, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Ambrose ricana. « Bonjour pretty boy. Je voulais juste faire ma part de travail pour te réveiller pour le petit-déjeuner. » Ceci dit, il engloutit la longueur de Seth dans sa bouche.

Suffoquant, les hanches de Seth se soulevèrent involontairement jusqu'à ce qu'Ambrose utilise son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Oh bordel… Putain… » La tête de Seth se balançait de gauche à droite alors qu'il sentait la langue du blond s'enrouler encore et encore autour de son gland.

Dean continua de torturer Rollins pendant encore quelques minutes, alternant entre sucer et lécher tout le sexe du pretty boy.

« Unh ! S'il-te-plait ! S'il-te-plait ! J'ai besoin de jouir ! » Seth savait qu'il était en train de le supplier mais il s'en fichait. A ce point, il était tellement désespéré d'atteindre la délivrance.

Dean creusa ses joues pour offrir la plus délicieuse des succions possible, lorsqu'il entendit en provenance du rez-de-chaussée.

« Seth ! Dean ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! »

Ambrose retira sa bouche de Seth avec un bruit humide. Souriant de toutes ses dents, il haussa les épaules à la vue du regard plein de désespoir et de perplexité de Rollins.

« Hey, tu as entendu le boss. C'est l'heure d'aller manger. Allons-y Seth. » Dean arrêta instantanément ce qu'il était en train de faire et descendit du lit, cherchant du regard un boxer à enfiler.

« Mais… » Seth se mis en position assise, son pénis plus dur que jamais, le gland luisant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

« Pas de mais pretty boy, » réprimanda Dean en essayant de ne pas rire. « Le petit-déjeuner est servi. »

Seth marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe alors qu'il sortait du lit en roulant, sifflant lorsque son pénis frotta contre les draps. Il allait attraper un boxer pour lui-même lorsque Ambrose l'arrêta.

« Nan. Tu vas descendre comme tu es en ce moment. »

Dean éclata de rire en voyant la surprise sur le visage de Rollins devenir de l'agacement. Ricanant toujours il donna une fessée à Seth, le pressant de sortir.

Roman avait juste fini de mettre la table quand les deux autres hommes entrèrent dans la cuisine. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue du sourire étincelant sur le visage d'Ambrose, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Seth entrer derrière lui, la tête basse, nu et en érection.

Reigns secoua la tête face à Ambrose, les bras croisés, attendant clairement une explication.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir à la table. « Tu nous as appelé pour venir manger. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux descendre et venir ici avant que la nourriture ne refroidisse. »

Le Samoan laissa échapper un grognement agacé. Il était plus qu'au courant que Dean pouvait parfois être un petit con insuffisant, mais vu les circonstances d'hier, il sentait qu'ils devaient y aller mollo aujourd'hui avec le pretty boy. Maudissant Dean tout bas, Roman marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait inconfortablement Seth, près du garde-manger. Il attrapa gentiment le menton de Seth et le souleva pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux.

« Est-ce que tu te sens capable de manger comme ça bébé ? »

Rollins y réfléchit pendant un instant. Les deux dominants étaient seulement en sous-vêtements, combiné avec le fait qu'il était nu dans une situation compromettante, il ne pensait donc pas être capable de se concentrer et de manger. A chaque fois qu'il regardait Ambrose, il le revoyait dans la même position que ce matin, entre ses jambes sur le lit, le suçant. C'était frustrant. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur la nourriture. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à cette conclusion, il ne put que secouer négativement la tête en guise de réponse.

Roman sourit et bien qu'il n'ait pas lâché le menton de Seth, il se servit de son autre main pour agripper le sexe pulsant du pretty boy, tirant légèrement dessus.

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe pour que tu puisses manger tranquillement ? »

La respiration de Seth était devenue plus rapide à partir du moment où Reigns avait enveloppé sa virilité avec sa main. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa le visage du Samoan et acquiesça.

Le sourire de Roman devint mauvais. « Bien… Bien. Tu vas jouir pour moi, n'est-ce pas pretty boy ? » Sa main bougeait plus rapidement maintenant, se déplaçant jusqu'à son gland en le pressant, utilisant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire pour adoucir ses mouvements.

Les yeux gris de Roman étaient brillants d'intensité alors qu'il fixait les yeux marron de Seth qui étaient légèrement clos. Le jeune homme trembla sous son regard. Les doux vas-et-viens sur son pénis douloureusement dur devenaient de plus en plus insupportables. Malgré lui, ses hanches se balançaient vers l'avant, s'enfonçant lui-même dans la main de Roman. Reigns émit un ricanement masculin profond ce qui ne fit que stimuler Seth d'avantage, ses mouvements devenant frénétiques.

Depuis la table, Dean observait la scène avec un sourire amusé sur le visage alors qu'il portait à sa bouche une portion d'omelette. Le côté 'voyeur' qu'il avait en lui prenait réellement son pied à regarder le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Roman sentait que Seth était au bord de la jouissance et il commença à murmurer des encouragements au pretty boy. N'importe quoi qui puisse le faire venir plus vite. Seth gémissait et commençait à fermer les yeux, lorsque Roman pressa son menton et son sexe fermement, le forçant à garder les yeux ouverts et ancrés dans les siens. Seth vint immédiatement après, grognant fortement alors que sa semence se déversait, chaude et épaisse, dans la main de Roman.

« C'est ça, pretty boy, » roucoula Roman. Il regarda la preuve de la libération de Seth dans sa main et l'avala d'un coup avec un 'slurp' bruyant. Il rapprocha ensuite le corps de Seth du sien et l'embrassa langoureusement, partageant le reste de semence dans sa bouche avec le jeune homme. Après un moment, il rompit le baiser.

« Bon garçon, » dit-il. « Maintenant, vas t'asseoir et manges. »

Finalement, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent à table, dévorant les délicieux plats qui se trouvaient devant eux. Roman choisit ce moment pour raconter à Dean la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Lana ce matin, et les prochaines dates limites qu'il avait lu dans ses mails. Dean lui répondit de la même manière et évoqua les futures réunions qu'il allait avoir avec des clients en perspective qui étaient aussi rassurants que d'anciens clients. Et pendant que les deux Dominants parlaient affaire, Seth mangeait silencieusement, son esprit revenant vers son passé. Il fronça les sourcils en mâchant sa nourriture, des souvenirs revenant à la surface et attisant la colère qu'il avait envers quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

Ambrose fut le premier à remarquer l'expression pensive sur le visage de Seth et décida de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Quelque chose en tête Seth ? »

Rollins releva rapidement la tête. « Euh… Eh bien… »

Reigns fronça les sourcils. « Allez, parles. Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. »

Seth soupira et posa sa fourchette. « Aujourd'hui, c'est le gala annuel du Rabbit Hole. Il y a un an jour pour jour, je rencontrais l'homme qui m'a fait blacklister du club. »

La pensée que quelqu'un puisse avoir été aussi insensible envers Seth ne plût ni à Dean, ni à Roman.

« Veux-tu qu'on aille au club ce soir ? » demanda Ambrose en penchant la tête sur le côté. « J'adorerais avoir l'opportunité de montrer que tu es à nous. Montrons à ce trou du cul qu'il a loupé quelque chose. »

Seth secoua la tête. « Nan… Pas vraiment. Je préfèrerai juste passer ma journée avec vous deux. Surtout depuis qu'on m'a _ordonné_ de ne pas aller au travail aujourd'hui. » Seth lança un regard à Roman qui éclata de rire.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors faisons ça. On peut regarder des films terribles sur Netflix. J'en ai une flopée en réserve. » Roman plaça sa main sur celle de Seth, la caressant d'une manière rassurante.

« Bien. Cela va repousser la corvée de nettoyage de la chambre à plus tard. » Puis Dean regarda Roman en fronçant les sourcils, « Et au fait, on va devoir racheter un putain de nouvel ensemble de meubles pour la chambre. Je me souviens qu'on avait prit le dernier modèle. Ils ne vont plus en avoir en stock. »

Roman renifla. « Apprécies les pancakes Dean. C'est à l'armoire que tu vas devoir faire des excuses. »

Alors que Reigns et Ambrose continuaient leur petite dispute, Seth ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'homme et aux circonstances qui l'avait, en fin de compte, amené à se retrouver avec ces deux magnifiques hommes.

 _« Je me demande ce que fait Hunter en ce moment. »_

** Pendant ce temps, quelque part en ville**

Hunter s'assit derrière son bureau, regardant son calendrier. C'était il y a un an qu'il avait rencontré le sublime petit Dominé appelé Seth Rollins. Franchement, il lui manquait. Marquer sa peau halée et le repousser dans ses retranchements lui manquait. Le rouer de coups tellement forts que le garçon ne pouvait que trembler et pleurer lui manquait. Cela avait été malheureux que Seth ait découvert qu'il était marié. Cela avait été encore plus malheureux lorsqu'il l'avait menacé de tout dire à sa femme à propos de ses activités extra-conjugales.

Alors il l'avait fait blacklisté. Ça avait été facile puisse qu'il était considéré comme une 'pointure' et un piller de la communauté BDSM.

En tant que PDG d'une compagnie mondialement reconnue, il devait conserver une certaine image. Seuls les propriétaires et les managers du Rabbit Hole étaient au courant de ses penchants sexuels et de son statut. Il avait fait quelques gestes financiers envers le club dans le but de pouvoir être en mesure de contrôler un peu l'endroit. Ils avaient blacklisté Seth immédiatement, sans poser de question.

Cependant, les souvenirs du passé d'Hunter, remontant à la surface à l'approche de la dite date, l'avait fait déprimé et il avait appelé le club hier soir pour avoir des nouvelles de Seth.

 _« Allo ? »_

 _« AJ ? C'est Hunter. Comment vas-tu ? »_

 _« Oh, je vais bien. Cette nouvelle fille que nous avons embauchée, eh bien je l'ai dans la peau. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour arriver à suivre cette Paige… »_

 _Hunter ria. « Bien, j'appelai juste pour savoir comment marchaient les affaires. »_

 _AJ gloussa. « Les affaires vont bien ! Notre business est vraiment très performant. »_

 _« Bien. Bien. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as vu Seth récemment ? »_

 _AJ secoua la tête et réalisa ensuite qu'Hunter ne pouvait pas la voir alors elle parla à haute voix, « Euh… En fait non Hunter. Je n'ai pas vu Seth depuis presque deux mois. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il est parti avec deux de nos nouveaux membres. »_

 _Ceci irrita Hunter, plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre. Il était clair que Seth était passé à autre chose. « Qui sont ces nouveaux membres ? Sont-ils revenus depuis ? »_

 _« Non, ils ne sont pas revenus. Et ces deux nouveaux membres sont Ambrose et Reigns. De très beaux garçons. Mais pas à ton goût j'imagine. » AJ gloussa en voyant l'image mentale d'Hunter essayant de dominer les deux hommes._

 _« Très bien. Ce sera tout AJ. » Hunter avala difficilement sa salive, sincèrement énervé par la pensée que Seth puisse être avec un autre homme, avec deux qui plus est !_

 _AJ sourit. « Ok. Oh ! Serez-vous parmi nous lors du gala ? »_

 _Hunter ne répondit pas pendant un moment, puis il finit par dire. « Oui, je serai là. »_

Et maintenant, Hunter semblait regretter d'avoir pris la décision d'aller au gala. Il avait seulement accepté parce qu'il avait espéré que Seth serait là avec ces deux mystérieux hommes, Ambrose et Reigns. Il avait besoin de les voir, pour évaluer si oui ou non ils étaient facilement écartables de son chemin.

Hunter regarda la photo de lui et Stéphanie ensemble à la plage qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Sa femme bien-aimée était à l'étranger pour un voyage d'affaire pour au moins un mois. C'était un laps de temps parfait pour lui permettre de récupérer Seth Rollins.

* * *

 **A/N : Ta ta tam ! Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques problèmes à l'horizon. Est-ce qu'Hunter sera capable d'accepter la nouvelle relation de Seth ?**

 **Merci à tous les reviewers, et à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favori et en 'follow' ! Heureuse que vous appréciez cette histoire !**

 _Note de la traductrice : Hé ! Même pas en retard cette fois ! ;) Bon ok, il est tard, mais on est encore jeudi ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, EveIyapo est toujours ravie – moi également ! – Merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent et qui font grimper le compteur du nombre de vues qui dépasse tous mes précédents records. Les ennuis arrivent MOUAHAH ! Pauvre petit chou à la crème qu'est notre Sethounet… *soupir* Ça va déménager, c'est moi qui vous le dit !_

 _Du coup à dans deux semaines soit le jeudi 12 novembre. (oui je sais j'avais dit une semaine au départ mais je préfère dire deux et poster à l'heure (même s'il y a parfois des ratés) que vous faire mourir d'impatience) Voila :)_

 _Poesie-de-Rere._


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Seth Rollins s'assit à son bureau, rêvassant. Il était censé passer en revue les numéros des nouveaux clients et encaisser les paiements des membres, mais au lieu de ça, il était plongé dans ses pensées, ressassant ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.

Encore maintenant, il restait impressionné de voir jusqu'à quel point il était allé pour satisfaire Dean Ambrose. Quand il était resté assis dans cette baignoire pleine de glace dans leur maison froide, il s'était senti apaisé. Heureux d'accomplir les ordres de son Dominant, remettant délibérément sa vie entre ses mains. Et la façon dont Roman avait régit lorsqu'il avait découvert ce que Dean avait fait, plus qu'inquiet à propos du bien-être de Seth… Eh bien, ce ne fut rien de moins que de la pure surprise pour l'homme aux cheveux bicolores.

Il les aimait.

Ils l'aimaient.

Seth inspira profondément et soupira. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux dans sa vie. Et hier, il avait énormément apprécié la soirée film, assis sur le canapé, sous une couverture, blotti entre les deux hommes. Elle s'était déroulée presque comme lors du premier week-end qu'il avait passé chez eux, après s'être couvert de honte en s'évanouissant dans la douche. Avec un doigt, il avait tracé le contour de la virilité de Dean, l'anneau en métal l'intrigant toujours. Avec son autre main, il avait entortillé ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Roman, ayant l'occasion de respirer le parfum du shampoing que l'homme utilisait. C'était agréable de pouvoir les toucher comme ça et cela lui faisait se sentir en sécurité dans leur relation.

Un frappement à la porte sortit Seth de ses pensées et il en lâcha le stylo qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et c'était Leslie ; elle passa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Euh… Seth ? » Elle semblait quelque peu inquiète.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il y a un homme à l'accueil pour toi. »

Seth fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ? A-t-il dit qui il était ? »

Leslie secoua rapidement la tête. « Non. Il a juste demandé à te voir, toi et personne d'autre. »

Voyant qu'elle ne s'extasiait pas sur l'apparence du mystérieux inconnu, Seth pensa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses Dominants venant lui faire une visite surprise. Curieux mais pas encore méfiant, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau.

« Ok. Allons voir ce qu'il veut. »

Alors que Rollins se rapprochait de l'accueil, il reconnut immédiatement l'homme se tenant près du comptoir. Il faisait presque 2 mètres de haut, c'est pourquoi la veste qu'il portait avait surement été taillée sur mesure. Quand il vit Seth s'approcher, un sourire se dessina doucement sur son visage.

Seth se referma sur lui-même à la vue du sourire. Rien de bon ne pouvait provenir de ce sourire.

Quand Seth se trouva près de lui, il continua de sourire et lui tendit la main.

Les sourcils de Rollins se froncèrent et ignora la main tendue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kane ? » Sa voix était dure avec une pointe d'agacement qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'homme devant lui.

Le sourire de Kane se crispa au niveau des commissures mais ne s'effaça pas de son visage. « Ohh… Tu n'es donc pas ravi de me voir, _Dominé_ ? »

Seth se figea et regarda immédiatement autour de lui pour voir si personne n'avait entendu. Quand il vit que personne ne leur portait attention, il fixa l'homme souriant.

« Fermes ta putain de gueule ! _Tu_ ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Jamais ! » siffla Seth, le visage rouge.

Le grand homme soupira dramatiquement. « Bien, petit Seth. Je suis là de la part de . Il essaye de te contacter depuis plusieurs jours sans réponse de ta part. »

Ignorant le mot « petit » placé devant son prénom par Kane, Seth fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir. Soudainement, il se rendit compte que le numéro privé qui était apparu plusieurs fois sur son téléphone devait appartenir à Hunter.

« J'ignore les appels des numéros privés. J'ai assez de vendeurs commerciaux qui m'appellent comme ça. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ça n'a même pas d'importance Kane. » Seth croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour former une barrière. « Je n'ai rien à dire à Hunter. »

« Oh mais il a plein de choses à te dire, lui. Accepterais-tu de le rencontrer ? Il tendit une carte de visite avec une adresse écrite à la main au dos.

Seth regarda la carte suspicieusement mais il ne s'en saisit pas. « Ecoutes Kane, je ne suis pas retourné au club depuis des mois. J'ai juré que je ne dirai rien à la femme de Hunter et j'ai tenu ma promesse. Si c'est à propos de ça, tu peux lui dire qu'il est inutile qu'il se fatigue et qu'il perde son temps… ou qu'il me fasse perdre le mien. »

Kane sourit une fois de plus. « Non petit Seth, ce n'est pas à propos de ça. Il veut juste s'excuser en personne. Pour apaiser les tensions, et pour parler. » Il tenta de tendre une nouvelle fois la carte à Seth. « Accepterais-tu de le rencontrer ? »

Seth commençait à se dire 'Non' et comme ça il pourrait dire à Hunter 'd'aller se faire voir' mais la curiosité gagna sur le sens commun et il arracha la carte de la main de Kane, tout en grommelant.

Kane ria quand il prit la carte, son torse vibrant lourdement. « Bien. Soit là à 10h. Il t'attendra. »

Rollins fronça fortement les sourcils alors qu'il regardait le géant quitter la salle de sport. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte et la retourna, reconnaissant instantanément l'adresse au dos. C'était un joli petit restaurant italien pas très loin de son appartement. C'était là où Hunter et Seth avaient passé leur premier rendez-vous.

Retournant dans son bureau, Seth continua de retourner encore et encore la carte dans ses mains.

 _« Il veut s'excuser ? Ça fait presque six mois que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Et maintenant il veut s'excuser ? »_

Il était perplexe. Pendant la courte période durant laquelle il avait 'joué' avec Hunter, il n'avait jamais connu l'homme pour être quelqu'un qui s'excuse pour quoique ce soit. Il y avait eu des moments où Hunter l'avait poussé trop loin quand il le dominait. Il n'y avait aucun plaisir, que de la douleur. L'homme aux cheveux bicolores avait utilisé son code de secours mais ses cris étaient ignorés. C'était seulement lorsque Hunter était satisfait qu'il relâchait Seth. Il renvoyait le jeune homme chez lui dans sa limousine, courbaturé, saignant et sanglotant, sans l'apaisement et le réconfort qu'il devait recevoir. Et pourtant, bêtement, il revenait, le besoin d'être dominé l'emportant sur le sens commun et sur l'instinct de conservation.

C'était pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait découvert que l'homme était marié, il essaya d'utiliser cette information comme monnaie d'échange pour qu'il le laisse partir quand c'en fut trop pour lui. C'était pour ça qu'il avait été blacklisté du club. C'était une petite mesure pour montrer simplement à quel point Hunter avait du pouvoir et de l'influence, et à quel point les choses pouvaient s'empirer pour Seth s'il ne pliait pas.

Et maintenant, il voulait s'excuser.

Le temps s'écoula beaucoup plus lentement depuis l'apparence bouleversante de Kane à la salle. Rollins se retrouva incapable de se concentrer correctement lors de ses sessions d'entrainement personnel de ses rendez-vous programmés. Si les apprentis l'avaient remarqué, ils n'avaient rien dit.

Les heures passèrent et le moment attendu arriva. Il était temps pour lui de se préparer pour aller rencontrer Hunter. Seth pensa à changer ses vêtements de sport mais il décida que non. Il allait écouter ce que l'homme avait à dire et partir le plus vite possible.

Alors que Seth roulait vers le restaurant, à la radio passait la musique 'All Time Low' by Nine Inch Nails. Il frisonna alors qu'il prenait conscience des paroles qui sortaient des enceintes. Elles semblaient parler de la relation (si on pouvait appeler ça une relation) qu'il avait eu avec Hunter.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il arriva au restaurant. Lorsqu'il descendit de sa voiture, l'homme aux cheveux bicolores remarqua que le parking était vide. Toutes les lumières du restaurant semblaient être allumées, alors il prit son courage à deux mains et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. C'était ouvert. Rollins entra et immédiatement, ses narines furent assaillies par pleins de délicieuses odeurs émanant des plats italiens. C'était pour ça qu'il adorait cet endroit.

Puis il le vit.

Assis à une table, seul au centre de la salle du restaurant, se trouvait Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

Seth inspira rapidement à la vue de l'homme. Il était toujours très séduisant, mais il avait coupé ses longs cheveux blonds pour laisser place à une boule à zéro. Cela faisait une grosse différence mais cela lui allait bien.

Il sourit quand il vit Seth entrer et se leva, faisant un geste vers une chaise de la table près de lui.

« Seth ! » Il semblait sincèrement heureux de le voir, ce qui troubla le jeune homme. « Je suis content que tu sois venu ! J'ai réservé l'endroit entier juste pour nous. S'il te plait, prends place. »

Contre son meilleur jugement (ce qui semblait être un thème récurrent ce soir), il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de l'homme rayonnant. Hunter s'assit également et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de scanner le corps de Seth de haut en bas. Il était beau, ainsi détaillé par les yeux du plus vieux. Il se rappela soudainement tous les moyens qu'il utilisait pour mettre l'homme sous ses ordres. Utilisant son corps pour le plaisir en lui faisant mal. Voulant l'avoir pour lui immédiatement tellement fortement que cela _lui_ causait une douleur physique.

Juste quand Seth prit place sur sa chaise, il entendit un bruit derrière lui et il ne fut pas surpris de voir Kane entrer dans le restaurant. Le géant lui fit un clin d'œil avant de verrouiller la porte.

Ça, c'était inquiétant.

Et encore plus inquiétant était le regard fixe de Hunter sur lui, ce qui fit que Seth commença à se sentir plutôt mal à l'aise. Il décida donc de prendre la parole.

« Eh bien, je suis là. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Il y eut un bref éclair de quelque chose qui passa dans le regard de Hunter mais il disparut rapidement. Son visage devient alors sérieux.

« Ecoutes Seth, je sais que tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour me détester. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne voulais pas faire ce que j'ai fait. C'était juste pour protéger ma femme et pour protéger mon business. Il n'a jamais été dans mon intention de te faire du mal. »

Les yeux de Seth s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant de secouer la tête, sceptique. « Tu as essayé de me forcer à devenir ton Dominé. Nous deux n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble mais tu as toujours refusé de l'accepter. Non seulement ça, mais tu m'as également caché le fait que tu étais marié ! Tu savais que je n'aurais jamais rien commencé avec toi si j'avais su que tu avais une femme ! »

Hunter leva les mains en signe d'abandon de manière ironique. « Tu as raison Seth, tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer et je n'aurais pas dû te cacher mon mariage. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je pense ce que je te dis. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir blessé. »

Seth ne put rien ajouter et Hunter prit son silence comme un signe de pardon. Il tendit les mains pour prendre celles du jeune homme dans les siennes. Il commença à les caresser en effectuant des petits cercles avec ses pouces, plongeant son regard dans celui de Seth.

« Est-ce qu'on peut réessayer ? » Sa voix était faible et cela troubla Seth encore plus. « Tu me manques, Seth Rollins. Je veux que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble. »

Les yeux de Seth s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise à l'entende de la déclaration. « Quoi ? Non Hunter, je ne peux pas. » Il retira ses mains de celles du large homme devant lui, se sentant à la fois confus et contrarié. « Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Je suis en couple maintenant. La meilleure relation amoureuse de toute ma vie. Je les aime et ils m'aiment. Je suis _leur_ Dominé. »

Le visage de Hunter devint soudain très froid. « Je ne vois pas de collier autour de ton cou, Seth. Es-tu sûr qu'ils t'aiment en retour ? »

Automatiquement, Seth porta une main à son cou. Un sentiment de nudité l'envahit et il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et perdu.

Sentant sa confusion, Hunter saisit cette opportunité pour prendre Seth dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se tendit immédiatement et essaya de le repousser.

« Non. Non ! On ne va pas faire ça Hunter. Laisses-moi juste partir. Je dois rentrer chez moi. » Seth se débattait et luttait contre l'emprise de l'homme.

Au lieu de le relâcher, Helmsley le serra plus fortement, les débattements de Seth réchauffant son sang, l'excitant inexplicablement. Avec un incroyable élan de force, Hunter les fit tomber de leurs sièges, les entrainants au sol. L'impact soudain coupa à Seth sa respiration, donnant à Hunter juste assez de temps pour glisser une main à l'intérieur du boxer de Seth, caressant son sexe flat.

« Non ! Non ! Arrêtes ! Laisses-moi partir ! » Seth devint rouge de colère en sentant la main de Hunter dans son boxer, faisant des mouvements de vas-et-viens sur sa virilité pour qu'elle soit en érection.

Ayant immobilisé le corps de Seth sous le sien, il sentait à peine les coups que le jeune homme lui donnait en se débattant. Il ria tout en continuant de masturber Seth à l'intérieur de son boxer avec des mouvements rapides.

« Non. Tu ne comprends pas Seth. J'ai essayé d'être gentil mais vois-tu, tu es à moi Seth. Je possède tout ce qui se trouve dans cette ville, toi inclus. Ton sexe ? » Il le serra durement, assez pour le faire suffoquer. « Il m'appartient. Je vais te faire jouir et tu vas aimer ça. »

Le lutte de Seth se fit plus faible alors qu'il sentait une sensation familière envahir son bas ventre. Malgré lui, il pouvait sentir l'orgasme venir et ses pensées se tournèrent brièvement vers ses deux bien-aimés Dominants, imaginant simplement la déception sur leurs visages. Dean et Roman. Ils ne le pardonneraient jamais pour ça. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, l'humiliation et la honte l'envahissant alors que la constante manipulation de son membre le fit jouir fortement, sa semence sortant par jets et maculant la main de Hunter.

Seth émit un gémissement tremblant en se libérant, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux encore plus librement qu'avant. Hunter ricana près de son oreille, caressant avec son nez sa joue.

« Tu vois, Seth. Tu m'appartiens. »

* * *

 **A/N : ça y est ! Seth a des ennuis ! Comment pourra t-il faire face à Dean et Roman désormais ? Que peut-il être fait par rapport à Hunter et à son agression sur Seth ? Cela devient réel maintenant…**

 **Je vous remercie pour votre soutien constant les amis ! Vous gérez grave !**

 _Note de la traductrice : 'A y est ! Il est là le chapitre ! Bon je suis impardonnable – comme d'habitude – pour mon retard. Quoi que entre : décès, partiels pourris, demi-agression dans la rue, attentats à paris, je ne sais pas pour vous mais pour moi ce mois de Novembre est m*******. D'où le retard. En partie. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais (essayer (vraiment !)) de repartir sur un chapitre par semaine, le jeudi. Le prochain sera donc jeudi 26 novembre, soit dans pas trop longtemps, d'autant plus qu'après ce chapitre, vous allez mourir d'impatience si vous n'avez pas rapidement la suite. Pauvre petit Sethie… ou pas ! *rire démoniaque*. Merci à Val, MarRKO By Metal, les deux plus fidèl(e)s revieweuses et merci à tous les lecteurs/revieweurs occasionnels qui font grimper le compteur et qui continuent cette (magnifique ? je trouve personnellement) aventure avec moi ! Pleins de gros BISOUS à tout le monde et à jeudi ! (Si, si vraiment, on essaye !)_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Seth était dans un état du type post-traumatique. Il entra dans son appartement complétement étourdi, il en oublia même de verrouiller la porte. Il la ferma simplement, appuyant son dos contre cette dernière, avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Il grimaça lorsque ses fesses rencontrèrent le parquet, et la douleur brève qu'il ressentit raviva de nouvelles larmes.

Comment tout ceci avait-il pu arriver ?!

Seth essaya, du plus fortement qu'il put, de repousser ce qui s'était passé au restaurant au plus profond de son esprit pour enterrer la douleur, l'humiliation et la honte avec, mais les évènements repassaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme un film horrible.

 _« Tu vois Seth. Tu m'appartiens. »_

 _Le jeune homme gémissait sous Hunter, la colère et la honte s'opposant à son besoin de domination. La honte l'emporta lorsque Hunter passa sa langue sur sa joue pour goûter ses larmes._

 _« Mmm… Délicieux Exactement comme dans mon souvenir, » murmura Helmsley. « Et tu vas m'en donner plus. Compris ? » Quand l'homme aux cheveux bicolores ne répondit pas immédiatement, Hunter agrippa une poignée de cheveux et tira._

 _« J'ai compris ! » pleura Seth. La pression au niveau de son cuir chevelu était proche de l'insoutenable._

 _« Maintenant, excuses-toi pour m'avoir parlé si durement. » Il tira une nouvelle fois fortement sur les cheveux du jeune homme._

 _Seth suffoqua sous l'augmentation de la pression. « Je suis désolé ! Excuses-moi Hunter ! »_

 _Hunter tiqua. « Non mon garçon. Tu vas m'appeler Monsieur. 'Je suis désolé Monsieur !' »_

 _Malgré la douleur, Seth se figea. 'Monsieur' était le mot qu'il employait pour s'adresser à Dean, et occasionnellement à Roman. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à donner ce titre à Hunter ! Ses yeux se fermèrent fortement, et il fut incapable de retenir un sifflement de douleur à cause de cette pression qui augmentait graduellement alors qu'il se refusait à donner à Hunter le titre qu'il quémandait. Juste au moment où il pensa que ses cheveux allaient être arrachés de sa tête, Helmsley les relâcha._

 _« D'accord Seth. D'accord. Peut-être que tu auras envie de m'obéir quand j'aurai enfoui mon sexe dans ton cul. »_

 _Hunter se redressa assez pour pouvoir retourner Seth sur le ventre, ce qu'il fit avec facilité. Il se débrouilla pour baisser le pantalon et le boxer de Seth avant que le jeune homme ne commence à se débattre une nouvelle fois._

 _« Non ! S'il te plait ! Hunter, ne fais pas ça ! Non ! Je suis désolé ! » Il sanglotait à présent, incapable de croire qu'un homme qu'il avait laissé partir de bon cœur était sur le point de le prendre de force._

 _Quand Seth sentit des doigts caresser son entrée, il se crispa automatiquement, essayant toujours de se tortiller pour échapper à l'homme au-dessus de lui. Quand Hunter fit pénétrer deux de ses épais doigts dans son antre sèche, le jeune homme hurla. Non seulement parce que cela faisait terriblement mal, mais aussi parce que la situation semblait désespérée. Il allait vraiment se faire violer._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »_

 _Seth refoula un sanglot alors qu'il sentit Hunter se figer au-dessus de lui. Il put voir Kane se lever sa chaise près de la porte du restaurant et se diriger vers eux. Il sentit qu'on bougeait derrière lui et il entendit le bruit caractéristique de Hunter qui se rhabillait, enfilant son pantalon avant de se lever._

 _« J'ai dit, 'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!' »_

 _C'était l'un des chefs du restaurant. Les cris de Seth avaient dû l'alerter et il s'était déplacé pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Hunter grommela dans sa barbe. Il avait été tellement concentré d'être sur le point de posséder le jeune homme qu'il en avait même oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le restaurant._

 _Le chef, un homme trapu à la peau mate et à la tête recouverte de cheveux poivre et sel, recula d'un pas, découvrant finalement Seth sur le sol, pratiquement nu en dessous du niveau de la ceinture. Les yeux rétrécis, il leva son couteau de boucher, le pointant directement vers Hunter._

 _« M. Helmsley. J'ai dit que vous pouviez utiliser mon restaurant j'ai dit que vous pouviez rester après la fermeture et j'ai dit que je vous cuisinerez les fameuses lasagnes de ma mère pour vous et votre invité. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme tremblotant et au bord des larmes, avant de retourner de nouveau son attention vers Hunter. « Mais je n'ai pas dit que vous pouviez agresser des gens dans mon restaurant. Vous ne ferez pas de trucs merdiques comme ça ici. »_

 _Les yeux du chef se tournèrent vers Kane et il vit le géant porter sa main sous sa veste. Il émit immédiatement un sifflement et instantanément, quatre autres cuisiniers sortirent de la cuisine, tous armés avec de grands couteaux, et un homme portant un tailleur noir (présumé être le propriétaire et le manager) sortit un pistolet et le pointa directement sur Kane._

 _L'homme en noir regarda Kane avec prudence, « Tu vas retirer ta main de l'objet que tu tiens. D'accord l'ami ? »_

 _Hunter se racla alors la gorge. « Ecoutez gentlemen, il semble qu'il y ait un malentendu. » Il commençait à regretter d'avoir choisi ce restaurant. Surtout depuis qu'il n'avait pas envoyé Kane en éclaireur la veille._

 _« Ah oui ? Je ne crois pas pourtant. » dit l'homme au pistolet. Il fit un geste de la main et le plus jeune des cuisiniers se dirigea vers la forme prostrée de Seth sur le sol._

 _Rollins se raidit lorsqu'il sentit une présence au-dessus de lui et dû réprimer un cri lorsqu'une main lui toucha l'épaule._

 _« Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tiens, tu peux remettre tes vêtements. » C'était un homme de son âge, ses yeux verts remplis d'inquiétude._

 _Seth se releva doucement, dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour réenfiler son pantalon et son sous-vêtement tellement ses mains tremblaient. Le cuisinier regarda ses pairs et ancra son regard dans celui de l'homme au pistolet._

 _L'homme lui fit signe, « C'est bon. Ramènes-le par ici. Je surveille tes arrières. »_

 _Hunter soupira alors qu'il fixait les hommes armés devant lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de les raisonner mais il devait au moins essayer._

 _« Ecoutez gentlemen, je sais que vous êtes tous tendus en ce moment et je ne suis pas sûr que vous sachiez dans quoi vous vous embarquez… »_

 _Le premier cuisinier fronça les sourcils. « Fermes juste ta gueule. Dès que le garçon sera parti et en sécurité, toi et ton grand copain partiraient également. Je n'appellerai pas la police et je ne veux pas de votre argent. Vous foutez juste le camp d'ici et je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. »_

 _Alors qu'Hunter gardait son calme, Kane bouillonnait. On avait pointé une arme sur lui seulement deux fois dans sa vie et aucun des individus qui avaient osés n'avaient passé la semaine._

 _Le jeune cuisinier conduisit Seth à la porte du restaurant, essayant de l'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule vers Hunter. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, il la déverrouilla et accompagna Seth jusqu'à sa voiture pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien dedans. Après que Seth se soit installé et que le moteur fut démarré, le cuisinier soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs._

 _« Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer, » dit-il, un regard sincère sur le visage. « Si papa avait su que Helmsley préparait un coup foireux, il n'aurait jamais accepté. Je te le jure. »_

 _Seth acquiesça mais ne dit rien._

 _Le cuisinier l'observa, comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage. « Au fait, mon nom est Dante. »_

 _Rollins lui donna un léger sourire. « Moi, c'est Seth. »_

 _Dante lui rendit son sourire. « Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Seth. »_

Le trajet du retour vers son appartement après les évènements fut complètement flou, et maintenant Seth était assis sur le sol de son studio avec les genoux collés à la poitrine, essayant d'arrêter les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, » murmura-t-il dans la pièce vide.

La pensée de raconter à Roman et à Dean ce qui s'était produit le rendait malade.

Et s'ils le rendaient responsable de tout ça ? Et s'ils le quittaient ?

Non. Non, ils l'aimaient. Seth en était aussi sûr que le fait que le ciel est bleu. Ce qui le rendait vraiment inquiet, c'était qu'ils aillent se confronter à Hunter. Et l'influence du PDG allait bien plus loin que le club où ils s'étaient initialement rencontrés. Ils perdraient leur travail pour sûr s'il parlait. Hunter menaçait toujours en premier ses victimes par la perte de leurs revenus. C'était sa façon d'agir.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. Il savait à quel point ils aimaient leur travail et à quel point ils avaient travaillé pour en arriver là où ils étaient.

Finalement, Seth se releva. Il se déshabilla en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, déterminé à se débarrasser du sperme qui avait séché sur sa peau et du souvenir du touché de Hunter.

Avec la chaleur de la douche, il s'arrêta finalement de trembler. Et quand il prit le gant humide et savonneux, il se sentit même soulagé. Aussi mal que les choses s'étaient déroulées au restaurant, aussi terrifiant et aussi terrible que cela avait pu être, des choses infiniment plus dramatiques auraient pu arriver. Immobile, Seth prit le peu de réconfort que lui apportait cette pensée, et finit de se laver. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il ferma le jet d'eau et sortit sur le tapis de bain, enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se pencha en avant et essuya la condensation qui s'était formée sur le miroir au-dessus de l'évier pour fixer son reflet.

Il avait l'air perdu. Et malgré la douche, il avait toujours l'air choqué, avec de légères cernes sous les yeux.

Soupirant, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, voulant se vêtir de son pyjama favori, lorsque soudain une main se posa sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri. Le sang de Seth se glaça lorsqu'il vit le sourire suffisant de Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

« Chuut… Seth, il ne faudrait pas réveiller les voisins. »

Trop surpris pour se débattre, l'homme aux cheveux bicolores se laissa traîner jusqu'à son canapé où il fut poussé, faisant face à Hunter.

« C'est marrant que tu n'ais pas verrouillé la porte. D'autant que j'avais amené le crocheteur de serrure à son papa. » Il pointa l'homme qui se tenait près de la porte que Seth n'avait pas encore remarqué, du moins jusqu'à présent. « Kane avait deux trois petites choses à faire, alors Dave ici présent va me tenir compagnie en son absence. »

L'homme, extrêmement musclé, grogna. « Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Batista, Helmsley. »

Hunter roula des yeux. « Enfin bref. » Retournant son attention sur Seth, il devait sourire. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es chanceux car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis le premier à admettre que je me suis un peu… emporté au restaurant. Mais ce qui s'est passé plus tôt ne veut pas dire quand tu es en sécurité si tu te trouves loin de moi, petit Dominé. Pas le moins du monde. »

Seth ne dit pas un mot. Il regardait juste Hunter faire des allers-retours devant lui, ses yeux marrons écarquillés.

Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête quand ils entendirent le bruit des sirènes d'ambulances au loin, suivi par celles tonitruantes des camions de pompiers.

Hunter sourit et le cœur de Seth alla se coincer dans sa gorge. Tout comme Kane, quand il souriait comme ça, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Après avoir scanné la table basse, Hunter se saisit de la télécommande et alluma la télé. Il zappa jusqu'à tomber sur la chaîne des nouvelles locales et ricana lorsque le visage de la présentatrice apparu.

« Alerte info ! Un restaurant italien détenu par une famille vivant à l'est de la ville est actuellement ravagé par les flammes ! Des véhicules se trouvant sur le parking indiquent qu'il pourrait y avoir des personnes à l'intérieur. Notre correspondant est déjà sur place… »

Les mains de Seth se déplacèrent jusqu'à sa gorge alors qu'il fixait, les yeux horrifiés, les flammes rouges-orangées qui dévoraient le bâtiment à l'écran. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard alors qu'il regardait les pompiers faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour essayer de contrôler l'incendie. Cependant, il devint vite évident qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour sauver les personnes restées à l'intérieur. Le feu était trop incontrôlable.

On entendait un son en continu, à la fois aigu et étouffé, jusqu'à ce que les rires de Dave et Hunter indiquèrent à Seth que cet horrible son sortait de sa propre bouche. Il ravala ses larmes et essaya d'arrêter de suffoquer.

Inconscient, ou peut-être inintéressé, de sa détresse, Hunter se sourit presque à lui-même. « Tu sais, j'ai demandé à Kane de s'occuper d'eux mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Ha ! Il arrive encore à me surprendre parfois… Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter petit Dominé. Tu ne peux plus te refuser à moi désormais. Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir. Si je veux ton petit cul, je l'obtiens. Il est à moi après tout. Et si tu ne veux pas que tes Dominants le découvrent, je te suggère de tout faire pour que je n'ai pas à te chercher. Si tu ne joues pas à cache-cache avec moi, je ne marquerai pas ton superbe corps et ni ne laisserai aucun indice concernant nos petites séances de jeux. Compris ? »

Seth acquiesça rapidement, ce qui devait ressembler à quelque chose comme le hochement d'une tête de poupon au vu de l'amusement sur le visage de Dave Batista.

« Compris, » murmura-t-il.

« Bien. La prochaine fois que l'on se verra, je serai dans ton cul jusqu'à la garde. » Avec ces derniers mots cruels, Hunter suivit Batista hors de l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Seth essayait de stopper ses pensées avant qu'elles ne viennent le hanter. Les images que son esprit lui présentait étaient tout simplement horrifiantes. Il se représentait Dante et sa famille, leurs corps calcinés et noirs, dans le restaurant brulé et empli de fumée.

Et tout était de sa faute.

Il arriva à peine à se déplacer jusqu'à la poubelle pour vomir.

Les hauts-de-cœurs de Seth étaient violents et douloureux alors que le peu de nourriture se trouvant dans son estomac était évacué. Puis, seulement de la bile quitta son corps et son estomac se tordait, formant des nœuds, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête finalement de vomir.

Tremblant et transpirant, il rampa jusqu'au canapé et réussit par un quelconque miracle à se hisser dessus. Il rapprocha ses genoux de son torse et ferma les yeux.

Il entendit son téléphone sonner quelque part dans la pièce mais il n'eut pas la force d'aller répondre.

* * *

 **A/N : Est-ce que les choses peuvent-elles s'empirer pour Seth ? *secouements de Seth***

 **Bref, je vais continuer dans ma lancée aussi longtemps que je peux. Et essayer de ne pas trop vous spoiler car parfois on se laisse trop emporter : )**

 _Hum… Oui, vous êtes autorisés à me donner un milliard de coup de bâton pour le retard (qui n'est plus retard mais vide intersidéral). La fac m'a juste bouffé tout mon temps et les profs ont perdu la tête en nous donnant des contrôles souvent, souvent = 2 à 3 contrôles par semaine TOUTES les semaines depuis fin janvier donc forcément, la fic est un peu passée à la trappe. Et étant assez exigeante avec moi-même, quand je vais à un examen c'est pas pour avoir 10 mais plutôt 20 donc je bosse beaucoup._

 _Mais là ça y est les cours sont finis donc je peux reprendre la fic ! J'ai pris le risque de perdre des lecteurs en route mais bon._

 _Je poste le chapitre suivant dimanche !_

 _Gros bisous à tous, encore désolé !_

 _Poésie-de-Rere._


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Dean était assis sur le siège passager, rongeant ses ongles d'un air absent, alors qu'ils se rendaient vers l'appartement de Seth. Il se retenait de ne pas jeter des coups d'œil en douce vers Roman alors que ce dernier conduisait, des vagues d'angoisse émanant de son corps. Ils étaient inquiets et tendus durant ce voyage qui se faisait en silence. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait eu des nouvelles de leur Dominé depuis l'heure du déjeuner, ce qui était une cause légitime pour qu'ils s'inquiètent. Même avant que leur relation devienne officielle, Seth se débrouillait toujours pour pouvoir les appeler plusieurs fois par jour, et pas une seule fois il ne manquait de répondre au téléphone lorsque l'un d'entre eux l'appelait.

Quelque chose avait dû arriver.

Et c'est pourquoi, après l'avoir harcelé au téléphone pendant deux bonnes heures sans aucune réponse, les deux Dominants avaient finalement sauté dans leur voiture et fonçaient en direction de son appartement, heureux de constater que les routes étaient pratiquement désertes. Quand ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble, ils se garèrent et sortirent rapidement de leur véhicule, avant de monter les marches deux par deux pour se précipiter à l'intérieur. En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent devant sa porte. La peur de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver (ou non) à l'intérieur les firent hésiter un moment, avant que Dean ne se décide finalement à frapper fortement sur la porte. Ils tendirent l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir le moindre mouvement mais n'entendirent rien.

« Merde. Essayes encore Dean. » Les sourcils de Roman se froncèrent alors qu'il regardait son partenaire s'exécuter.

« Putain ! Roman, il ne répond toujours pas ! » Ambrose fusillait la porte du regard, comme si, en sentant son outrage, elle allait s'ouvrir automatiquement.

Reigns recula de quelques pas et observa le bois et l'encadrement qui composaient la porte. Il l'évalua du regard, considérant qu'une solution possible serait de la défoncer, du moins jusqu'à ce que Dean tende la main pour essayer de l'ouvrir avec la poignée. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard empli de surprise et d'inquiétude. Le quartier où vivait Seth n'était pas un quartier réputé dangereux, mais il n'était pas 100% sûr non plus. La porte déverrouillée était clairement un mauvais signe.

Roman entra en premier, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire grincer le parquet afin de ne pas être entendu au cas où il y aurait un intrus. Dean entra ensuite, suivit l'homme en tête et laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Le Samoan fut assailli par une odeur de vieux vomi et dû expirer fortement. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant d'où pouvait bien provenir cette odeur, lorsqu'il entendit Dean s'exclamer.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Il suivit le regard du blond et aperçu finalement Seth, endormi sur le canapé. Il s'était mis en boule, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette de bain autour de ses hanches, et il y avait une flaque de vomi collant et séché sur le sol, à côté de lui.

Les deux Dominants s'avancèrent vers lui, notant avec désarroi que malgré son teint halé, le pretty boy était pâle et des fins tremblements semblaient parcourir son corps. Il avait l'air d'être très mal en point.

Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir près de Seth, en évitant la flaque de vomi sur le sol. Il caressa sa joue d'une manière qu'il espérait réconfortante. Rollins grogna, ses yeux toujours fermés, tentant de s'extirper de la caresse.

Les sourcils froncés, Dean réitéra son geste, cette fois en ajoutant « Réveilles toi pretty boy. C'est juste moi et Roman. »

Seth gémit de nouveau, mais cette fois ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ambrose sourit alors, soulagé d'obtenir une réponse.

Se tenant près de l'accoudoir, Roman tendit la main et repoussa les cheveux de Rollins en arrière.

« On était très inquiets Seth. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit plus tôt que tu ne te sentais pas bien ? »

Seth regardait entre les deux hommes, ne sachant quoi répondre. Après sa rencontre fortuite avec Hunter dans la soirée, il était arrivé au fait qu'il allait devoir leur mentir, mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela arriverait si tôt. Silencieusement, il se maudit pour les avoir fait s'inquiéter à un tel point qu'ils s'étaient déplacés au milieu de la nuit pour voir comment il allait. Il n'était malheureusement pas prêt à discuter de la situation avec eux à ce moment précis.

Frissonnant légèrement, il évita leurs regards, son esprit cherchant une excuse qui pourrait coller à la réalité. Cependant, Roman et Dean prirent tous les deux son seul silence comme preuve justifiant à quel point il devait être malade.

Roman sourit gentiment à Seth. « Tout va bien pretty boy. On était juste inquiets pour toi. Viens, laisses moi t'emmener dans ton lit. » Se penchant, il prit Seth dans ses bras, en faisant attention au désordre par terre. Puis, son nez se plissant, il fit un signe de tête en direction de la flaque gluante. « Dean ? Tu peux nettoyer ça pendant que je l'emmène dans sa chambre ? »

Dean acquiesça et attendit que Roman ait le dos tourné pour sourire. L'homme pouvait supporter presque tout, mais le vomi n'en faisait pas parti. Alors qu'il partait à la recherche des affaires de ménages du pretty boy, il se remémora qu'une fois, plusieurs années auparavant, il avait été complètement bourré et il avait vomit partout dans la salle de bain. Roman s'était occupé de lui le lendemain mais dès qu'Ambrose eut été en état, il lui avait fait nettoyer chaque trace de vomi.

Seth s'autorisa à se détendre doucement entre les bras de Roman. Après la nuit épouvantable qu'il venait de passer, c'était une alternative plutôt confortable. Et dès qu'il fut déposé sur le matelas, il s'agrippa immédiatement et fermement au cou de l'homme musclé. Il le supplia du regard, inquiet que s'il ouvrait la bouche il puisse révéler tout ce qui s'était passé avec Hunter, ce qui les mènerait tous à une mort certaine.

Roman acquiesça, compréhensif, et retira ses chaussures avant de s'allonger aux côtés de Seth. Il se positionna derrière l'homme aux cheveux bicolores, en cuillère. Il caressa légèrement son abdomen et frotta son nez contre son oreille. En attendant que Dean finisse de nettoyer le désordre dans le salon, Roman continua d'essayer de rassurer son Dominé grâce à ses caresses et sa présence. Mais Reigns remarqua, soucieux, qu'il était toujours tendu.

Roman déposa un baiser à l'arrière de la tête de Seth. « Est-ce que tu te sens mieux bébé ? »

Rollins acquiesça. Les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps avaient disparu et il se sentait enveloppé d'une chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué durant cette nuit. Son estomac ne formait plus de nœuds non plus mais la culpabilité… La culpabilité qu'il ressentait du fait qu'une famille entière fut assassinée pour simplement être intervenu alors que Hunter allait le violer… Cela lui donnait mal au ventre et à la tête. Dante en particulier lui avait semblé vraiment préoccupé par son bien-être et maintenant il était mort.

 _« C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts… »_

Dean entra à ce moment. « J'ai fini de nettoyer le sol, et j'ai sorti la poubelle puisqu'il semblerait que notre pretty boy y ai également vomi. » Puis, observant le visage inhabituellement pâle de Seth, il fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que ça va Seth ? »

Roman releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Dean. « Il dit qu'il se sent mieux. Mais j'étais en train de me dire qu'on ferait mieux de rester ici jusqu'à l'aube. Cela nous laisserait le temps de rentrer chez nous pour nous préparer pour aller travailler. »

« Ou on le ramène à la maison avec nous maintenant. Il est clair qu'il n'est pas en état pour aller au travail demain. »

Rollins ouvrit grand les yeux d'un seul coup à l'entente des paroles du blond. Il _savait_ que Hunter serait du genre à débarquer sur son lieu de travail pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé la veille. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison avec eux, peu importait son immense volonté de les suivre.

Secouant la tête, il regarda Dean. « Non, » dit-il tremblotant. « C'est bon. Je peux aller au travail demain. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. » Il tendit la main vers le blond, l'incitant à venir les rejoindre dans le lit.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu par ses propos mais s'installa sur le lit malgré tout. Le lit de Seth n'était pas extrêmement grand mais ils se débrouillèrent pour tenir tous les trois. Ambrose et Reigns s'endormirent plutôt rapidement, mais Seth dormi par intermittence, tressaillant et suffocant. Il était terrifié quant à son avenir et malgré le fait qu'il était entouré par les hommes qu'il aimait et qu'ils l'aimaient en retour, il se sentait désespérément seul.

* * *

 _Oui oui je suis en retard… On ne me changera plus de toute façon lol._

 _Le chapitre suivant pas avant deux semaines car je ne vais pas avoir accès à internet avant… bah deux semaines ^^_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Poesie-de-Rere_


End file.
